


Дикая охота

by Bonniemary



Series: Дикая охота [1]
Category: Celtic Mythology, Star Trek RPF, Various Mythology, Western European & Related Occult Traditions
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniemary/pseuds/Bonniemary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды ночью Крис встречает Дикую охоту. А потом бегает по Праге и пытается остановить Апокалипсис.<br/>Пэйринг весьма условный, это больше мистический ориджинал, нежели фанфик. Джен, ничего кроме джена.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дикая охота

**Author's Note:**

> Благодарности:  
>  **Ванде** (Vanda Kirkova), которая прожила со мной этот текст. Сначала она обошла со мной Прагу раз десять, а потом читала кусочки фика, которые я бросала ей, и оставляла мне такие отзывы, после которых хотелось писать еще и еще.  
>  **Сове** (Sova_Bu), которая сделала из него идеальную картинку. Она с невероятным терпением вычитала все это безобразие, отшлифовала каждое предложение и подтянула провисающие линии.

Крис бежал по лесу. Ветки деревьев хлестали его по лицу, корни цепляли за ноги, а за ним неслась Дикая охота. Конский топот, свист и улюлюканье слились за спиной в один оглушающий рев, из которого время от времени выбивались отдельные звуки.  
Лай и поскуливание гончих, что мчались совсем рядом с ним, обгоняя то справа, то слева, смоляные тени, чернее самой темноты. Ржание лошадей, треск веток, крики.  
– Ату! Взять его, взять!..  
Если они догонят его, то убьют, Крис знал это так же ясно, как и то, что ему некуда свернуть. Они были повсюду, они шли лавиной, и они хотели его.  
Крис споткнулся и рухнул на колено, тварь слева торжествующе взвизгнула и сомкнула челюсти на его плече. Крис заорал и слепо ткнул зажатым в руке ножом, целясь ей под лопатку. Он толком и не разглядел, кто это был – пантера, волк или просто огромная собака. Гончая взвыла от боли. Ужасный звук: человеческое горло никогда бы его не воспроизвело, а животные с такими голосами наверняка вымерли в эпоху динозавров. Но Крис ощутил только мрачное удовлетворение от того, что попал. Холодное железо – единственное оружие против фэйри, им можно было нанести серьезную рану, а то и убить, Крис узнал об этом достаточно за последние месяцы. Нож дернулся в руке, гончая рванулась, и он выпустил рукоять.  
– Черт, – выругался Крис, отталкиваясь рукой от земли, снова поднимаясь на ноги, продолжая бежать. Гончая, к счастью, промахнулась – он не почувствовал боли, только услышал треск ткани и понял, что клыки прорвали его куртку, но не коснулись кожи. Однако радоваться было некогда.  
– Ату!..  
– Держите его!..  
– Взять!..  
Они были совсем близко, и кровь стучала у Криса в ушах, а дышать стало почти невозможно. Из последних сил он рванулся вперед, перепрыгивая через какие-то невысокие кусты, но зацепился рюкзаком за ветку и рухнул лицом вниз на мощеную булыжником дорожку. Стая с улюлюканьем выскочила за ним. Крис торопливо перевернулся за спину, готовясь встретить врага лицом к лицу, и в этот самый миг подоспели всадники.  
Их было не больше дюжины, все на огромных черных лошадях, копыта которых, казалось, вот-вот могли размозжить Крису голову. Он скорчился, пытаясь занять как можно меньше места, прикрыл руками голову и замер в ожидании неминуемой смерти.  
– Смертный посмел вызвать нас! – закричал молодой, звонкий голос. Может быть, девушка или совсем еще подросток. – Убьем его!  
– Ну, не сразу же, – этот точно был постарше, и в груди у Криса затеплилась надежда. – Он умеет быстро бегать, с ним можно еще поиграть…  
– Нет, лучше сразу убить!..  
– Убьем его!..  
– Тихо, – вот это точно была женщина, и по тому, каким тоном она бросила единственное слово, Крис понял, что она обладала большей властью, чем предыдущие всадники.  
Кони постепенно успокаивались, вместе с гончими окружив его плотным кольцом, из которого не было выхода, и Крис рискнул убрать руки от лица. Высокая тень лежала у его ног. Человек – ну или тот, кто выглядел как человек, в шлеме, увенчанном ветвистыми рогами, – бросил поводья женщине по правую руку от себя и спрыгнул с седла. Нет, не спрыгнул – стек одним плавным движением и медленно подошел ближе. Крис подтянул ноги, попытался отползти, но тут же наткнулся на оскаленные волчьи морды, с которых капала пена.  
– Так-так-так, – сказал Эрлкениг голосом низким и глубоким, точно колодец без дна.  
– Я ничего не делал, – прохрипел Крис. Пересохшее горло свело спазмом.  
– Ты вызвал нас, смертный, – хозяин Дикой охоты присел на корточки и склонил голову. Глаза его пылали огнем сквозь прорези шлема, длинный плащ рваной тенью стелился за спиной. – Как ты осмелился?..  
– Я не знал, – бормотал Крис, – просто хотел проверить, вдруг сработает… я нечаянно, честное слово, пожалуйста, простите меня…  
Он лежал на рюкзаке, неловко подвернув под себя левую руку, и теребил застежку дрожащими пальцами. Взгляд Эрлкенига приковывал, точно магнитом, невозможно было спрятаться, отвести глаза, оставалось только смотреть.  
– Он нечаянно! – рассмеялся молодой всадник, весело и зло. Конь под ним нетерпеливо переступал с ноги на ногу и бил копытом о камни, высекая искры. – Давай закончим с ним побыстрее, скормим зверям, пусть пируют!  
– Посмотри, какой он худой, – возразил ему кто-то.  
– Кожа да кости, что тут есть…  
– Отдайте его моей киске!..  
– Твоей киске, Дарина?.. – засмеялся мужчина позади нее. – А потом я поиграю с ней, ладно?..  
Она стеганула его плетью в ответ, послышались вопли, смех, улюлюканье.  
– Замолчите! – прикрикнула на них женщина, которая держала коня Эрлкенига. Кожа у нее была цвета эбенового дерева, прямые черные волосы спускались ниже пояса. Все это Крис заметил мельком, взгляд его был приковал к хозяину Охоты, который нависал над ним, точно грозовая туча.  
– И как нам теперь наказать тебя, смертный? – его голос обещал долгую и мучительную смерть. Еще не рычание, но уже не ласка, что-то посредине, ужасное и прекрасное одновременно. Он протянул руку и толкнул Криса, заставив откинуться на спину, потом ухватил футболку и дернул, разрывая горловину. Ткань разошлась с треском.  
– Что мне сделать с тобой, чтобы ты понял? – Эрлкениг провел пальцем с длинным когтем по шее Криса.  
– Пожалуйста, – тот сглотнул, все еще пытаясь расстегнуть карман рюкзака. Пальцы превратились в неповоротливые сосиски, каждое движение, казалось, привлекало внимание гончих, готовых вцепиться в него по приказу своего короля. – Я не знал, что это возможно, я хотел попробовать, посмотреть на Дикую охоту…  
– Посмотреть? – глаза в прорезях шлема опасно сузились. – Человеческая глупость.  
И с этими словами он погрузил коготь в грудь Криса. Боль была такая, что Крис заорал в голос, попытался вырваться, но Эрлкениг другой рукой сжал его горло, удерживая на месте.  
– Я выколю твои глаза, – пообещал он, – сдеру с тебя всю кожу и сделаю из нее новое седло.  
Крис продолжал орать, лихорадочно шаря рукой в рюкзаке и ощущая, что близок к смерти как никогда. Полы черного плаща спадали на землю вокруг него, точно крылья гигантской птицы, всадники теснились ближе, гончие рычали, обнажая клыки.  
– А потом я переломаю каждую кость в твоем теле…  
Пальцы левой руки Криса наконец нашарили в рюкзаке знакомый предмет, монета легла в ладонь приятной тяжестью. Стон боли превратился в торжествующий крик, когда он почувствовал, как начало покалывать кожу.  
– У него портал! – завопила черноволосая женщина. – Он уходит!..  
Тут произошло несколько событий сразу. Крис правой рукой схватил край плаща и дернул так сильно, что ткань разошлась. Эрлкениг замер на секунду, в глазах его отразилось замешательство, он взмахнул когтем и полоснул по груди Криса второй раз.  
А потом портал засиял в полную силу, утягивая с собой Криса вместе с эхом от воя Дикой охоты, которая только что лишилась своего трофея. Разочарование и ярость слились в этом оглушительном вопле, и внезапно наступила тишина. Крис мешком свалился на деревянный пол и несколько секунд не двигался, пытаясь понять, куда он попал и жив ли он еще.

 

– Хм. Получилось, – задумчиво сказал голос у него над головой.  
Крис со стоном пошевелился, перекатился в сидячее положение, прижимая руки к груди, и ошалело уставился на Бена.  
– Ты!..  
– Я, – согласился тот. Он стоял, привалившись к барной стойке, и разглядывал Криса. В его светлых глазах, обычно ничего не выражающих, промелькнуло удивление.  
– Ты послал меня к этим… к этим тварям!.. – Крис чувствовал, что дрожит, он до сих пор не мог поверить, что выбрался живым. – К этим долбанным траханым фэйри, которые чуть не загрызли меня, не забили копытами, а этот!.. – он попытался подняться, но дрожащие ноги не держали. – Их король хотел меня зарезать! Он ужасней всех! И вся его свита! Монстры! Ты бы их видел, Бен!..  
– Ты принес то, за чем я тебя посылал? – спокойно спросил Бен.  
Крис хотел бы сплюнуть, но во рту пересохло так, что язык еле ворочался. Бен заметил это, взял высокую кружку и начал цедить в нее пиво. Темное, оно лилось тонкой струйкой, и Крис неосознанно облизал губы сухим языком.  
– Принес, – он отлепил руку от груди и протянул Бену лоскут черной ткани, перепачканный в собственной крови. – Вот блядь… он меня порезал, Бен! Ты бы видел его руки – гребаные когти на пальцах, чувак!.. Как у зверя!.. Там кровь, надеюсь, это ничего…  
– Все нормально, – Бен быстро обернул обрывок плаща в салфетку, чтобы не коснуться рукой, и спрятал куда-то под стойку, – кровь не имеет значения, Крис.  
– Ну и хорошо, – буркнул тот, пытаясь рассмотреть царапины на груди, – ебаный урод порвал мне футболку, ты только представь…  
– Монета, – напомнил Бен, двигая бокал с пивом по стойке.  
Крис посмотрел на вожделенную выпивку, потом со стоном поднялся, опираясь на ближайший табурет, и схватил холодный бокал. Сделал пару глотков и блаженно зажмурился. Пиво у Бена всегда было превосходным – насыщенным, густым, с легкой горчинкой. Нигде больше Крис не пробовал такого вкусного – должно быть, Бен добавлял в него какой-то особенный, секретный ингредиент.  
– Поверить не могу, – Крис не остановился, пока не допил пиво, поставил бокал на стойку и потряс головой, – чертовы уродливые твари, Бен, чувак! Сейчас, сейчас…  
Он поковырялся в рюкзаке и достал большую золотую монету, потемневшую от времени – к разряженному порталу прикасаться можно было сколько угодно. Бен чуть кивнул Крису – мол, положи на стойку. Он уже успел ополоснуть бокал и теперь вытирал его полотенцем.  
– Если бы не эта хрень, я бы от них живым не ушел, – Крис подавил разочарованный вздох: халявного пива больше явно не светило – и снова поцарапал рану на груди. – У тебя есть какой-нибудь антисептик? Мало ли куда этот мудак свои когти засовывал…  
– Не волнуйся, и так заживет, – Бен скользнул взглядом по груди. – У меня для тебя есть две новости, Крис.  
– Валяй, – отозвался тот, копаясь в рюкзаке в поисках флейты. Она не должна была разбиться, он тщательно завернул ее в рубашку перед тем, как появилась Дикая охота, тогда у него еще было на это время…  
– Тебе придется съехать.  
– Чего? – Крис вытаращился на него. – Ты меня прогоняешь, чувак?  
– Моя сестра приезжает завтра, малыш. Понадобится комната. Но ты не расстраивайся, – Бен поставил вытертый до блеска бокал в шеренгу таких же, аккуратно расправил полотенце и положил на него тугой сверток денег. – Вот твоя компенсация.  
Крис аж присвистнул – евро были нечастыми гостями в его карманах, а тут целая штука наберется, если не больше, зеленые сотенные бумажки скручены и перевиты резинкой. Ну дела!  
– Класс, – Крис недоверчиво взял деньги и покрутил их в пальцах, – спасибо тебе, Бен!  
Он сразу позабыл и о том, что лишается каморки на втором этаже над баром «У Бенедикта», и о мерзкой царапине на груди. Весь пережитый ужас казался ему далеким и нереальным – будто во сне все было, в тумане, в бреду, и пусть сердце еще колотилось быстрее обычного, Крис уже мечтательно думал, на что потратит такое богатство. Поест как следует, это обязательно. Купит теплых шмоток – зима не за горами, если пару месяцев еще можно будет как-то потерпеть, то в январе он точно отморозит себе задницу.  
– Не за что, малыш, – отозвался Бен. – Не потрать все сразу!  
– Ага, – ухмыльнулся Крис и взлетел по лестнице, перепрыгивая через ступеньки.  
Комната, которую он занимал, была совсем крошечной: только стул и кровать, да еще крохотная раковина в углу. Туалет чуть дальше по коридору, там же помещалась ванная, но Криса и это устраивало. Он почти месяц слонялся по Праге без крыши над головой – благо, дело было летом, пока Бен не подобрал его и не предложил жилье. Больше у Бена никто не жил – днем приходили несколько рабочих, пара официанток, но Крис никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то из них оставался на ночь. Крис пытался было претендовать на должность грузчика – работа тяжелая, но прибыльная, но Бен сразу же разрушил все его надежды.  
– Грузчиком? – он посмотрел на Криса своими прозрачными глазами. – Не твое это дело. Будешь помогать мне с клиентами.  
И сказал он это так, что Крис сразу понял – клиенты подразумевались не те, которые каждый день приходили в бар, чтобы пропустить кружечку пива, отведать гуляша, запеченной свинины и вдоволь потрепать языками. Эти были так, посетители – хотя многих Бен называл по имени и, похоже, знал не первый год. Встречались среди них и случайные люди – туристы, влюбленные парочки, всякая шушера вроде самого Криса.  
Другие клиенты были… другими. Они не хотели пива и мяса, они хотели поговорить с Беном, и тот сразу бросал бар на кого-то из помощников и уводил гостей в свой кабинет. Крис не слышал, о чем они там говорили, но заставал такие визиты пару раз, и сразу после них у него появлялась работа. Странная работа, временами опасная, но всегда связанная со сверхъестественным. Крис таскал для Бена кости призраков из подвалов Старого города, воровал глиняные черепки в Еврейском квартале, даже наведывался в окрестные замки. Но в Летенские сады Бен его никогда прежде не посылал. Да еще и с таким странным делом.  
Крис бросил рюкзак на кровать – из того немедленно вывалилась завернутая во фланелевую рубашку флейта – таки забыл отдать ее Бену. Скинул с плеч изодранную куртку, стащил через голову лохмотья футболки и повернулся к осколку зеркала, висевшему на стене над раковиной. Кровь больше не текла, присохла отвратительной корочкой прямо посередине. Крис рассмотрел идею похода в ванную, отверг ее, намочил полотенце, которое валялось тут же, приложил к груди и поморщился. Боль была несильной – скорее противной, через минуту он уже оттер всю засохшую кровь и в недоумении уставился на царапины. Они легли крест-накрест, одна чуть длиннее другой, а если присмотреться и подключить фантазию, вполне можно было сложить из них какую-то букву или знак…  
– Херня, – буркнул Крис и потер кожу полотенцем, точно пытаясь стереть отметину от когтей. Фантазии у него хватало, но ведь Бен же сказал, что все нормально? Беспокоиться не о чем, вот и он не собирается себе что-то придумывать. Эрлкениг, его горящие глаза, рогатый шлем и свита, несущаяся по лесу, медленно, но верно отходили в прошлое. Призывно маячило настоящее, в котором нужно было что-то скоро решать – где жить, что есть, и вот это, последнее, желательно поскорее. Крис пошвырял в рюкзак свои вещи – запасные джинсы, ветровка, две рубашки и смятый ком футболок. Секунду поразмыслив, он вытащил обратно самую чистую, понюхал ее и натянул на себя. Следом за шмотками все в тот же потрепанный рюкзак полетели документы – не так уж и просто жить с временным паспортом, но он лучше, чем ничего. Сверху на вещи Крис аккуратно положил предмет абсолютно бесполезный и хрупкий – пресс-папье в виде ракушки, заточенной в стеклянном кубе размером с ладонь. С ракушкой Крис не расставался вот уже много лет – один из углов куба был сколот в давнишней драке.  
С края раковины он забрал зубную щетку и пасту, запихнул дешевый шампунь и бритву в боковой карман рюкзака, и на этом сборы закончились. Крис сжал в руке флейту, которую нужно было отдать Бену, и вышел прочь, не оглядываясь.  
В комнате наверху окон не было, и Крис обнаружил, что солнце уже поднялось высоко, лишь спустившись на первый этаж.  
– Бен! – позвал Крис, но хозяина бара нигде не было. – Бена не видел? – перехватил он одного из рабочих, Ивара, то ли поляка, то ли латыша по национальности.  
– Пошел в город, молоко прокисшее привезли, – отозвался тот, прижимая к себе ящик с продуктами. – А что?  
– Да так, ничего…  
Крис миновал кухню и вышел в бар – еще пустой в такой час, ощетинившийся ножками перевернутых стульев на каждом столе. Крис положил на барную стойку ключ, и, чуть замешкавшись, засунул флейту в рюкзак. Вещь ценная, оставлять ее вот так без присмотра не стоит. Лучше он сам занесет ее Бену через пару дней.  
Освобождение комнаты означало конец контракта, думал Крис, выходя на улицу. А раньше он был уверен, что Бен заинтересован в этом их партнерстве – негласном, но взаимовыгодном. Пару раз Крис пытался прикинуться дурачком и спрашивал у Бена, почему тот сам не ходит в поле, не ищет диковинки для своих заказчиков, но натыкался на равнодушный взгляд и спокойное:  
– Не твое дело, малыш.  
Бен звал Криса малышом, и, что странно, это вовсе не казалось неправильным – на вид хозяин ресторана «У Бенедикта» был ненамного старше, но чувствовалась в нем какая-то внутренняя сила, твердая уверенность в своей правоте, которая заставляла Криса безропотно мириться и с таким обращением, и секретностью.  
Крис брел по городу, уткнувшись в воротник куртки и насвистывая себе под нос какой-то мотивчик. Было не слишком холодно – последняя неделя октября баловала солнцем и по-летнему теплыми деньками, но это ближе к полудню, а сейчас порывы ветра нет-нет и заставляли поежиться. Крис купил на лотке вчерашнюю колбаску и стакан горячего кофе – на это ушли последние кроны, но он не жалел. Деньги во внутреннем кармане согревали обещанием новой одежды, еды и крыши над головой, а настроение улучшалось с каждой минутой, проведенной вдали от Летенских садов и компании, которую он там встретил.  
Крис немного побродил по центру, глазея на витрины, а потом ноги сами повели его на Карлов мост. К тому времени, как он дошел туда, первые туристы высыпали из своих отелей, сувенирные магазинчики открыли двери, а над городом поплыл запах горячего вина и свежей выпечки. Крис порадовался тому, что он уже поел – сытый желудок эти ароматы дразнили не так и сильно. На Карловом мосту день начинался рано: лавочники расставили свои столы с самодельными украшениями, фотографиями и картинами, где-то даже тихонько поскрипывала волынка, кричали чайки.  
Картины, расставленные на деревянных подставках у восьмой скульптуры справа, были особенно ужасны. Продавал их мрачный тип, что сидел тут же на мостовой, прислонившись к постаменту, и тоскливо смотрел на окружающих.  
– Здорово, Карл, – Крис скинул рюкзак и примостился рядом с художником.  
Тот меланхолично протянул ему сигарету, тлеющую меж пальцев. Крис затянулся – нельзя брезговать подарками от друзей – и тут же зашелся в кашле.  
– Травка? С утра? – изумленно прошипел он. – Не рановато будет?  
– Слишком поздно, – Карл отобрал у него сигарету и затянулся сам. – А ты чего такой веселый?  
– Ты не поверишь, – ухмыльнулся Крис и замолчал. К одной из картин, наименее безобразной, подошла молодая женщина. Несколько секунд разглядывала полотно – расплывчатое серое марево, должно быть, призванное изображать бушующую Влтаву, на фоне которого было нарисовано яркое пятно, зеленое внизу и ослепительно-оранжевое сверху. Мазня была достойна пятилетнего ребенка, как считал Крис, но говорить об этом Карлу значило ранить его в самое сердце. Он рисовал эти картины десятками, сотнями, рисовал красками и мелками, акварелью, на холсте и на бумаге, и все они были одинаковыми. Серый фон. Зеленое пятно. Рыжее пятно. Время от времени, примерно пару раз в месяц, эти художества кто-то покупал – все заработанные деньги Карл тратил на новые кисти, краски и прочие материалы для рисования, и безумие продолжалось.  
Потенциальная покупательница с жалостью взглянула на Карла и Криса, видимо, пытаясь вычислить, кто из них является автором представленных публике шедевров, потом снова перевела взгляд на картину.  
Брезгливость на ее лице боролось с состраданием, и последнее в итоге восторжествовало:  
– Сколько стоит?..  
– Тысяча крон, – буркнул Карл. Крис пихнул его локтем в бок, женщина пораженно распахнула глаза.  
– Тысяча?..  
Она покачала головой, недоверчиво глянула на Карла, потом еще раз – на художественную мазню и медленно пошла дальше. На ходу она, должно быть, размышляла, что за самомнение у этого придурка, и что такого особенного изображено на крошечной картине, которая стоит так дорого.  
– Ты идиот, – Крис снова толкнул Карла локтем, – она бы, может, и купила, если бы ты не загнул цену!  
– Не-а. Не купила бы, – Карл поднял руку и затушил окурок о постамент скульптуры, на котором было изображено убийство князя Вацлава. – И я бы не продал.  
Крис покосился на него, открыл рот, чтобы спросить про Милку – это было что-то вроде обычая, не только его собственного, но и всех тех, кто знал Карла. На мосту собиралось много художников: кто-то зарабатывал быстрые деньги портретами, кто-то, как и Карл, продавал свои готовые работы, но все они без исключения знали, что нет лучшей забавы, чем спросить у Карла, как там его Милка. То ли статуя Святой Людмилы, у которой сидел Карл, дала повод для сплетен, то ли тема его картин – но вся богемная Прага знала, что Карл безнадежно влюблен. И что на всех картинах он рисует свою Милку – оранжевое пятно, зеленое пятно, серая муть.  
За четыре месяца Крис ни разу не видел рядом с Карлом ни одной женщины. Точнее, они постоянно увивались за ним – богемная тусовка, что тут сказать, но ни одной он не выказывал предпочтения, ни одну не обнял ни разу, не позвал к себе домой.  
У всех были свои секреты.  
– Сегодня ночью я видел Дикую охоту, – сказал Крис так тихо, чтобы его услышал только Карл.  
– Брехня!  
– Клянусь тебе, чувак, – он привалился к постаменту, лениво разглядывая прохожих. От холодного камня бросало в дрожь, но Крис старался не обращать на это внимания. – На высоком месте, в Летенских садах…  
Карл нахмурился еще сильнее:  
– Хреновое место ты выбрал для прогулок.  
– Это не я выбрал, это Бен, – и он рассказал Карлу всю историю, начиная от вчерашнего вечера, когда Бен выдал ему монету, флейту и деньги на такси, и заканчивая сегодняшним утром и странными царапинами на груди.  
– Покажи, – тут же взвился Карл.  
– Потом, – поежился Крис, – холодина дикая. Чувак, мне ж теперь, это, жить негде…  
– Что ты придумываешь, жара страшная!  
– Холодно, – упрямо повторил он и обхватил себя руками.  
Карл наградил таким яростным взглядом семейку чернокожих туристов – папа, мама и две девочки – что они обошли его стороной, и тут же повернулся к Крису.  
– Ты трясешься весь.  
– Не-а, – вяло сказал Крис. А потом сам понял, что у него зуб на зуб не попадает. Он провел рукой по лбу и ощутил на коже капли пота.  
– Ты заболел, – подытожил Карл, встал и начал собирать свои кошмарные картины.  
– Да ни хрена подобного, – Крис медленно поднялся и привалился к парапету. Грудь жгло огнем, внезапно его бросило в жар. Он попытался расстегнуть куртку, но пальцы не слушались.  
Карл кидал свои шедевры в чехлы и бормотал ругательства под нос. А потом схватил Криса под локоть и потащил куда-то. Прочь с моста, снова в Старый город.  
– Куда мы идем? – еле ворочая языком во рту, спросил Крис.  
– Ко мне домой. Ты же сам сказал, что тебе жить негде.  
– Ага, – послушно согласился он. – Ну и далеко же у тебя дом!  
Карл снова взглянул на него, но ничего не сказал. Толпа покрутила их возле Староместской площади и вынесла в один из узких переулков. Там Карл зашел под арку, затянул вслед за собой Криса, отомкнул железную дверь в стене и протиснулся на лестничную клетку, такую узкую, что там и один человек с трудом помещался.  
– Это мы к тебе в мастерскую идем, что ли? – спросил Крис, повисая на перилах. Тяжелый рюкзак тянул его вниз, ботинки сжимали пальцы, куртка непосильным грузом висела на плечах.  
– Точно.  
– Прямо в центре, красота! – возликовал Крис. Он был точно пьяный, словно под наркотой – реальность плыла у него перед глазами, виски сдавило болью, во рту было мерзко, словно после пьянки с дешевым бухлом.  
Они поднимались и поднимались, он даже запутался, на какой этаж – это мог быть четвертый, а мог быть и десятый, старая лестница бесчисленное количество раз обвилась вокруг железного столба. В конце концов Карл остановился на верхней площадке, снова достал из кармана ключи и, балансируя чехлом с картинами в одной руке и Крисом в другой, умудрился каким-то чудом занести весь свой багаж в квартиру. Точнее, это была не квартира – крошечная студия, ютившаяся под самой крышей.  
– Ух ты, – поразился Крис, когда запах краски и растворителей ударил ему в нос. – Да у тебя тут… весьма художественно!  
Картины были везде: на стенах, на столе, на полу, стояли у стен, прислоненные друг к другу, одна даже сохла на мольберте. И везде все та же цветовая гамма.  
Карл скинул с кровати ворох бумажных листов и помог Крису лечь.  
– Ты весь горишь. Наверное, это от температуры.  
– Наверное. Не знаю, – он лениво смотрел, как Карл развязывает шнурки на его кедах, как накрывает одеялом. Крис поднял руку, которая по ощущениям весила целую тонну, и поскреб царапины на груди. Он даже не заметил, когда Карл снял с него куртку. Теперь тот стоял, уставившись на прорехи от клыков на плече.  
– Это они тебя?..  
– Какая-то шавка, – Крис натянул одеяло на голову, его опять била крупная дрожь. – Но потом я ударил ее ножом, и она отстала… Холодное железо, Карл, всегда носи с собой холодное железо, говорю тебе, чувак, однажды оно спасет тебе жизнь…  
Карл сказал ему что-то в ответ, но Крис не услышал. В ушах тяжело бухала кровь, как ночью, когда он бежал. Бежал и бежал, спотыкался и падал, и терял дорогу в темноте, а стая гнала его, рвала одежду и царапала когтями кожу…  
– Вот выпей, – Карл заставил его сесть и поднес стакан с чем-то мутным ко рту. – Я аспирин нашел… тебе надо в больницу… заражение…  
– У меня нет страховки, – сказал ему Крис, откидываясь на мокрые подушки. Почему мокрые? Он горел и мерз одновременно, вся одежда была мокрой от пота, все постельное белье тоже.  
– Какая разница?  
Когда Крис открыл глаза в следующий раз, в комнате горел свет, а Карл ходил кругами и разговаривал сам с собой:  
– Какая разница?.. Можно вызвать скорую, но они спрашивать начнут, что я им скажу?.. Температура, озноб, жар… хрен знает, какая дрянь его укусила!  
– Не укусила, – сказал Крис из-под одеяла. – Это был Эрлкениг. Хозяин Дикой охоты. С рогами.  
Темная фигура в длинном плаще и шлеме, закрывающем лицо, как живая встала у него перед глазами. Эрлкениг душил Криса, царапал когтями его горло и грудь, наваливался всей тяжестью, вдавливал в землю. Он звал своим голосом, низким, обволакивающим, и это было так странно, что Крис аж проснулся и сел на кровати.  
– Еще аспирина? – спросил Карл и тут же ответил сам себе. – Какой аспирин, тут нужны антибиотики посильнее… слушай, – взвился он, – у меня тут одна знакомая, ну, то есть, она моя соседка со второго этажа, давай я к ней схожу? Может она знает, что надо делать? Раз уж ты не хочешь ехать в больницу?..  
– Я не могу ехать в больницу, – раздельно и четко сказал Крис. Эта мысль почему-то казалась очень важной, заученной давным-давно, еще в детстве. Нельзя ему ни в какие больницы, вот и все.  
Карл вскочил со стула и бросился к двери:  
– Ну, тогда я сейчас приду, ладно? Совсем быстро, через минуту обернусь!  
– Ладно.  
– Никуда не уходи! – воскликнул Карл на прощание и хлопнул дверью.  
Теперь Крису было жарко. Он стянул с себя майку и отшвырнул ее в угол, потом медленно встал с кровати и подошел к окну. Пол приятно холодил босые ступни. Свежий воздух, ему нужен хотя бы глоток свежего воздуха, а то он задохнется, сгорит заживо, истлеет. Крис открыл шпингалет и дернул старую раму на себя, но она не поддавалась. Был еще один шпингалет, вверху, но для того, чтобы открыть его, нужно залезть на подоконник. Крис прислонился пылающим лбом к стеклу и посмотрел вниз, на улицу. Там было темно и прохладно, он почти чувствовал осенний ветер сквозь стеклянную преграду, он должен открыть окно! Со стоном Крис залез на подоконник и дернул шпингалет. Рама наконец поддалась, волна свежего воздуха ударила прямо в лицо, и Крис зажмурился. Несколько секунд он просто дышал и не мог надышаться, он пил ночной воздух, как живительную влагу. А когда открыл глаза, то увидел реку. Влтава вышла из берегов – так же, как и во время наводнения в две тысячи втором, он слышал об этом, ему рассказывали, показывали таблички на зданиях. Она поднялась в город, затопила дома, залила все улицы и теперь текла внизу, холодная и темная, густая, точно масло, и в глубине ее мерцали искры, как в глазах Эрлкенига. Крис как завороженный уставился на воду. Он чувствовал прохладу, которая исходила от нее, влажный, сырой запах тины и глубокой воды. Искупаться бы в ней – и жар уйдет. Река погасила бы огонь, который пылал у него внутри, смыла его своим течением, охладила в омутах.  
Он наклонился ниже, упираясь руками в оконный проем.  
Где-то за спиной скрипнула дверь, Карл сказал что-то, женский голос ответил ему, но Крис не разобрал слов.  
Еще ниже.  
Река манила, она ждала его, она готова была принять.  
Крис отпустил руки и шагнул вперед.

 

Он шел по какому-то подземному тоннелю. С сырых сводов капала вода, из-под ног разбегались крысы. Он поднимался по ступенькам, спотыкаясь, не видя ничего перед собой. Он шел по выложенной булыжником мостовой, по пыльной дороге, по влажным осенним листьям. Он бежал, сначала на двух ногах, потом на четырех, как животное, как собака, как гончая. Он шел по следу, на запах, на голос Хозяина, на его зов. И когда наконец дошел, боль в груди утихла.  
Крис снова оказался в лесу. Он понял это, едва пришел в себя. Там же, откуда он удирал прошлой ночью – вот только теперь его все-таки поймали.  
– Просыпайся, – сказал Эрлкениг и хлестнул его по щеке тяжелой рукой в кожаной перчатке. – Теперь ты моя гончая, и я приказываю тебе, проснись!  
Крис моргнул раз, другой, потом качнул головой и едва не взвыл от боли. Он был распят между двумя деревьями: гибкие лозы проросли у него сквозь ладони, опутали предплечья смертельной хваткой. Другие лозы держали его ноги, прорывая кожу ступней, оплетая щиколотки. Кровь сочилась из ран, заливая пальцы, и уходила в землю.  
– Черт! – заорал он. – Черт, черт, черт!  
– Как тебя зовут? – спросил Эрлкениг. Сегодня он был без своего плаща, во всем черном, и кожаные ремни перехватывали его туловище и бедра поверх одежды. Его шлем был на месте – вот только рога казались живыми отростками тени, они двигались и шевелились сами по себе, а низкие ветки деревьев проходили через них, точно сквозь сгустки тумана. Остальные всадники бродили неподалеку, в темноте: Крис слышал ржание коней, приглушенные голоса и смех, лай собак.  
– Как тебя зовут? – повторил Эрлкениг. В правой руке он держал нож – очень знакомый нож. Вот поэтому перчатка из толстой коричневой кожи, холодное железо, да…  
– Крис, – скрывать свое имя не было смысла. – Крис Пайн.  
– Ты отрезал лоскут от моего плаща, – сейчас его голос напоминал битое стекло. – Где он теперь?  
– Не знаю, – сказал Крис просто потому, что это было правдой.  
Хозяин Дикой охоты смотрел на него сквозь прорези шлема:  
– Ты призвал Охоту. Ты принес железо и ранил мою гончую, – он поднял нож и поднес его к лицу Криса. Тусклый лунный свет играл на лезвии, – что тебе нужно?  
– Ничего! Клянусь, это получилось случа… блядь! – он заорал, когда Эрлкениг полоснул ножом по его обнаженному плечу. – Я тут ни причем! Я не знаю, где твой долбаный траханый плащ! Это вышло случайно!  
– Кто послал тебя? – Эрлкениг провел ножом по другому плечу. В первую секунду боль была почти неощутимой, но в следующий миг она вгрызлась в плоть, заставив Криса выгнуться в агонии.  
– Где лоскут моего плаща?  
Он снова провел ножом, на этот раз по животу Криса.  
– Почему ты призвал нас?  
Порез на ребрах, такой же глубокий и чистый.  
– Кто велел тебе сделать это?  
Снова живот, справа внизу.  
– Стой! – проорал Крис. – Пожалуйста, остановись!  
Эрлкениг замер на мгновение, но руку с ножом не опустил.  
– Ладно, – тяжело выдохнул Крис, ощущая, как с каждый вздохом теряет все больше и больше крови. – Если я скажу, кто это был, ты отпустишь меня?  
– Я ни с кем не торгуюсь, – после паузы сказал тот и прочертил новую полосу на груди Криса.  
– Хватит! Я скажу! – от боли слезы выступили у него на глазах. – Я все скажу! Это…  
Крис не думал, что продержится дольше. Бен здорово помог ему, но Бен не стоил того, чтобы умирать за него. У Бена были влиятельные друзья, они могли прийти на выручку, защитить. У Криса не было никого, и эта рогатая тварь собиралась перерезать ему горло.  
– Это…  
Он хотел сказать имя Бена. Он собирался все объяснить. Бен может вернуть эту тряпку, раз она так важна, и тогда Эрлкениг успокоится.  
– Я…  
– Кто приказал тебе сделать это?  
Язык не повиновался Крису. Он открывал и закрывал рот, точно выброшенная на берег рыба. Слова просто не приходили.  
– Я не могу сказать! – проорал он, сам изумляясь тому, что происходило. – Пожалуйста, поверь мне!..  
Темные глаза в прорезях шлема отразили гнев и досаду.  
– Я никому не верю, – сообщил Эрлкениг и поднял нож.  
Он резал снова и снова, и задавал вопросы, на которые Крис не мог дать ответа. Что-то затыкало ему рот, как только он хотел сказать о Бене, и Крис выл и бился в своих путах, но не мог освободиться и не мог спасти себя.  
Это продолжалось часы. Может быть, дни. Возможно, годы. Крис чувствовал, что на нем не осталось живого места – грудь, живот, спина и руки были покрыты глубокими ранами, и кровь вытекла из него по капле и ушла в землю, а потом лианы впитали ее и снова вернули в живое тело, чтобы Эрлкениг мог мучить его вечно.  
А потом пришла она.  
Ступая бесшумно, она подошла к Эрлкенигу и положила руку ему на плечо.  
Крис едва мог разглядеть ее – длинные темные волосы, высокие сапоги, за спиной торчит арбалет, который он не заметил в прошлый раз.  
– Не думаю, что он знает что-то, любимый.  
Эрлкениг отступил. Нож в его руке сочился кровью, и он отбросил его в сторону, содрал перчатку и тоже швырнул ее прочь.  
– Он не может произнести имя того, кто его нанял.  
– Это плохо, – она бесстрашно обнимала его, гладила по плечу, по шее, там, где заканчивался шлем и начинался воротник камзола, или что там на нем было надето. – Но ты же сказал, что не хочешь убивать его?..  
Надежда шевельнулась внутри Криса – крошечная, изрезанная на ошметки. Изо рта у него вырвался какой-то слабый хриплый звук, и Эрлкениг снова перевел на него взгляд темных горящих глаз.  
– Я не стану. Но нам нужна правда.  
Он резко выкинул вперед руку – ту, которая с когтями – и впился в грудь Криса, в то место, где оставил знак прошлой ночью. Боль ослепила и не давала дышать, она была сильнее всего, что ему пришлось испытать раньше. Крис закричал и погрузился в блаженную темноту.

 

Крис просыпался медленно, точно после долгой болезни. Он лежал на чем-то твердом и ужасно неудобном, а еще ему было холодно. Он попытался нашарить одеяло, но не обнаружил ничего похожего, недовольно заворочался и понял, что свалился на пол во сне. Крис открыл глаза и моргнул, раз, другой, потом поднялся на своем ложе и сел, ошарашено глядя по сторонам. Он был в подвале – в каменном мешке, тесном и темном – однако сквозь щели туда пробивался солнечный свет и шум улицы. Крис медленно встал на ноги и нащупал лестницу, прошел наверх, толкнул деревянную дверь – и вывалился в Унгельт, шумный и многолюдный. Толпа туристов, которая как раз слушала экскурсовода, уставилась на него, кто-то достал фотоаппараты.  
– Эй, эй! – Крис прикрыл глаза рукой, прячась от вспышек. – Вы чего, совсем сдурели?  
Шатаясь, он направился прочь – хорошо хоть в голове отложилось, что Карл жил неподалеку. По дороге Крис сообразил, что замерз – он был босиком, в одних джинсах. Проклятые туристы решили, наверное, что он часть какой-нибудь исторической реконструкции. Обхватив себя руками, он кое-как пошлепал по мостовой, инстинктивно сворачивая в узкие улочки, доплелся до смутно знакомой подворотни и остановился перед дверью, соображая, как теперь вызвать Карла, чтобы тот открыл ему. Но напрягаться не пришлось – дверь распахнулась изнутри, и Карл вывалился прямо на него, в шоке глядя на Криса.  
– Ты?!  
– Я, – совсем немужественно пискнул Крис, раздавленный в сокрушительном объятии. – Я тоже рад тебя видеть…  
– Сволочь ты! – с чувством сказал Карл, отстраняясь и оглядывая Криса с ног до головы. – Прихожу домой, а тебя нет, зато окно открыто настежь! Я уж думал, что ты вниз сиганул, псих чокнутый!  
– Да вот, как видишь… – что-то такое определенно проскальзывало в голове Криса, какой-то эпизод с окном вчера был, вот только он и под страхом смерти не смог бы рассказать, что именно ему примерещилось внизу, и как он умудрился выйти из дома, проскользнув мимо Карла, – … не прыгнул…  
– Какого хрена с тобой приключилось? Как ты себя чувствуешь? – Карл сыпал вопросами.  
– А я что, знаю? – огрызнулся Крис, зябко стуча зубами. Лихорадка ушла, будто ее и не бывало – сейчас он просто дрожал от холода, как может дрожать человек, который в октябре месяце носится по улицам босиком и без футболки. – Слушай, у тебя горячая вода есть? Умираю, как душ принять хочу! И еще пожрать что-нибудь!  
Карл молча пропустил его в дом, и Крис первым начал подниматься по лестнице.  
– Ты не поверишь, где я проснулся! В каком-то подвале в Унгельте! Прикинь, чувак? А снилась мне такая дрянь… – он остановился так резко, что Карл наткнулся на него и недовольно заворчал.  
– Ну, что там еще?  
– Мне приснилось, что Эрлкениг резал меня ножом, – Крис провел рукой по нетронутой коже на груди. На местах вчерашних царапин остались едва заметные розовые полосы, а больше ничего не напоминало о происшедшем. Никаких свидетельств.  
– У тебя была температура сорок, – Карл подпихнул его снизу, и Крис снова начал медленно подниматься, – чего только не привидится! Правда, я не понимаю, какого хрена ты в Унгельт поперся! Да еще и раздетый!  
– Мне приснилось, что я вообще из окна выпрыгнул!  
– Ему приснилось, а я полночи по улице бегал как ненормальный, спрашивал, не видел ли кто парня с проломленной башкой… мозги его на камнях выглядывал… тварь неблагодарная!  
Карл ворчал, Крис удивлялся, но никто из них так и не мог сказать, что точно произошло. В мансарде у Карла не было душа, зато была старая чугунная ванна, в которую Крис набрал горячей воды и забрался сам под аккомпанемент причитаний Карла:  
– Куда так много!.. Зальешь соседей, сам платить будешь!.. И не скачи там, как конь, точно пол провалишь!.. Вроде бы одни кости да кожа, а проблем от тебя, как от слона в посудной лавке!..  
– Не волнуйся ты, ничего не зальется и не провалится! – прокричал ему Крис сквозь тонкую пластиковую дверь, отделявшую крохотную ванную и туалет от остальной квартиры, стянул джинсы вместе с трусами и блаженно развалился в ванне. Ну, не развалился, а еле поместился, согнув колени и кое-как свернувшись на дне. Некоторое время он просто валялся в воде, напевая под нос навязчивый мотивчик какой-то песни, потом неторопливо помылся, вытерся найденным на полке полотенцем, натянул чистую одежду и подошел к зеркалу, собираясь побриться.  
– Как думаешь, что это за херня мне привиделась? – громко спросил он Карла.  
– Не смей трогать мою пену для бритья! – вместо ответа проорал тот.  
– Поздно, – Крис намылил щеки, мгновение подумал, не взять ли еще и хозяйскую бритву, но потом проявил человеколюбие, достал из рюкзака свою собственную, тупую, и стал скрести ей щетину. – Как думаешь, эти сны, они что-нибудь значат?  
– Трахаться тебе нужно, Кристофер, – после паузы сказал Карл. – И меньше шляться, где ни попадя! Летенские сады – дурное место, особенно ночью! Никто в своем уме туда не поедет!  
– Я же сказал тебе, – начал Крис, но запнулся. Потом снова попытался говорить, но изо рта не вылетело ни звука. – Слушай, Карл, я ж тебе рассказывал вчера, зачем я туда пошел?  
– Рассказывал. Взял свирель и пошел.  
– Флейта, чувак, это была флейта.  
– Да по мне хоть контрабас!  
Карл зашуршал чем-то, подвинул мольберт и подошел к двери. Крис толкнул ее пяткой, открывая, и вытер лицо полотенцем.  
– Ты поперся туда по своей дурости, – сурово сказал Карл, глядя на него, – за что и поплатился. Не знаю, приснился тебе этот Эрлкениг или нет – но на твоем месте я бы к нему больше на пушечный выстрел не приблизился. И скрипку свою выбрось! Ты не маленький, своей головой соображать должен, что это за существо, и какие проблемы ты можешь на себя навлечь.  
– Ага, – кивнул Крис и вытащил из рюкзака ветровку. – Так у тебя есть что пожрать?..  
– Дверь закрой, – устало велел ему Карл, – нечего здесь сырость разводить! И обувайся, мы идем в город. И так целый день из-за тебя потерял…  
– Да не бухти ты! – Крис хлопнул его рукой по плечу. – Сейчас закатим пир!  
Он вытащил из кармана куртки деньги и продемонстрировал Карлу.  
– Ни хрена себе!..  
– А как зовут того парня, который мне заплатил, ты не помнишь? – между прочим обронил Крис, наклоняясь, чтобы зашнуровать кроссовки.  
– То ли Бернард, то ли Бенджамин… а может Борис? А что? – подозрительно сощурился на него Карл. – Тебе всю память отшибло, пока ты ночью хрен знает где шастал?  
– Да так, ничего, – отмахнулся Крис. – Просто проверяю.  
Он поднял рюкзак, существенно полегчавший после того, как из него вытряхнули большую часть вещей, но лямка осталась у него в руках.  
– Вот зараза!  
– И что ты с ним все время таскаешься? – поинтересовался Карл, который уже неторопливо топтался у двери. – Оставь, потом зашьем!  
Крис хотел сказать, что у него мало того, что никаких ниток-иголок с собой нет, – он их в жизни в руках не держал. Но у Карла было такое нетерпеливое лицо, а есть с каждой минутой хотелось все сильнее, что он не стал ничего говорить.  
Они вышли из дома прямо в теплый октябрьский полдень. На улицах Праги, под солнцем, все казалось страшным сном. Крис, хотя и понимал, что никто кроме него не узнает о Бене, а отметины от когтей были чересчур реальны для сна, предпочитал наслаждаться иллюзиями. Он сказал Эрлкенигу все, что мог, тот должен отстать от него – тем более, черноволосая всадница упомянула, что хозяин Охоты не хотел его убивать. Не хотел и не убьет, развеселился Крис, а теперь у него есть куча денег, которые можно потратить, друг, с которым можно пропустить по кружечке пива, и отличное настроение, которое…  
Машина вывернула ниоткуда, взвизгнули тормоза, сигнал клаксона резанул по ушам. Кто-то дернул его за руку, очень сильно, затаскивая обратно на тротуар.  
– Ты чего?! – Карл уставился на него перепуганными глазами. – Ты не видел, куда шел?  
– Не видел, – честно признался Крис, – задумался о чем-то, вот и…  
Карл придерживал его за рукав ветровки до тех пор, пока красный свет на светофоре не сменился зеленым.  
– Мясо, – принялся болтать Крис, чтобы хоть как-то развеселить Карла, который не попал на свой мост сегодня и поэтому бесился сильнее обычного, – горячая свинина с подливой, много овощей и пивом залить! Чувак, это то, что надо, говорю тебе!  
– Пойдем к Терезке?  
– Не вопрос!  
Они свернули в улочку, уводящую от центра, прошли под арку в стороне от туристических троп, а когда приблизились к неприметной таверне в подвале, Крис понял, что из кармана у него вытянули все деньги.  
Он орал и матерился на всех известных языках, топал ногами, выворачивал карманы ветровки, джинсов, пытался заставить Карла вернуться обратно в квартиру и проверить, не вывалился ли куда сверток, но все было бесполезно. Деньги были потеряны. Украдены. Проебаны. Растворились и исчезли в воздухе горячий обед и пиво, теплая одежда помахала рукавами на прощание.  
– Вот блядь, – горестно сказал Крис, сидя на каменной тумбе у стены. И повторил, раз уже в двадцатый. – Блядь!  
Карл засунул руки в карманы. Посмотрел на небо. Потом на Криса. Потом снова на небо.  
– Ну что, в Макдональдс?.. У меня пара сотен есть. Угощаю…

 

Подвал был сырым, но Зои не испытывала холода. Ей не нужно было напрягаться, чтобы увидеть в неверном свете живого огня тонкие темные линии, складывающиеся в узор на коже. Проникающие внутрь, в плоть и кость, изменяющие кровь.  
И если время от времени она высовывала кончик языка (ее любимый начал бы дразнить ее, если бы увидел – странный, детский жест), то все это от усердия. Нельзя отвлекаться ни на секунду, а иначе придется начинать все сначала. Зои обмакивала кончик иглы в чернила, состав которых точно не знал никто, и рисовала солнце. Рисовала город, его улицы, дома и мосты. Рисовала человеческую еду, мясо и молоко, хлеб, выплетала дыхание узором, теплоту тела, зрение, слух, слезы и пот. Накалывала на острие речь, вышивала слова, вытачивала сердце, человеческое, живое.  
– Ты слишком стараешься, – сказал Эрлкениг.  
– Молчи, – прошипела Зои.  
Обнаженный, хозяин Дикой охоты лежал перед ней, подставив спину игле и колдовству. Зои сидела у него на бедрах, такая же нагая, как в день своего человеческого рождения, пристроив локти и хрустальный пузырек с чернилами на пояснице. Она выпевала про себя каждую руну, каждый завиток, беззвучно молила богов Охоты, чтобы они дали ее королю шанс выполнить задуманное.  
– Всего один день, любимая, – говорил Эрлкениг, целуя ее.  
– Где один день, там и второй, – шептала она в ответ, – где дни, там и неделя, а луна растет с каждым часом, ты не успеешь до Большой Охоты, я боюсь, боюсь…  
Он обнимал ее своими сильными руками и говорил, что вернется в срок, и Зои начинала верить, пыталась верить ему, очень хотела.  
Темные чернила, светлая кожа. К закату рисунок поблекнет, к полуночи выцветет, будто его и не было, к рассвету человеческая плоть развеется. Фэйри не вампиры, солнце не жжет их кожу, не превращает кости в пепел и золу. Солнце щадит всадников, оборачивает их в тени, дарит чудесные голоса, возможность насылать иллюзии и сны, но увидеть Дикую охоту при дневном свете невозможно.  
– Ты волнуешься за меня, – внезапно сказал Эрлкениг.  
– Да, любимый, – созналась она. – Может, я пойду с тобой?..  
Зои наклонилась над ним, длинные волосы скользнули на грудь, защекотали его руку. Эрлкениг поймал их ладонью, намотал на кулак.  
– Ты закончила?  
– Да, – с неохотой призналась она. – Закончила, и ты можешь отправляться к своим ненаглядным людям, ходить среди них, притворяться человеком, в то время как я буду мучаться и волноваться за тебя здесь!  
– Зои, – он перекатился на бок и погладил ее бедро, заглянул в лицо темными глазами. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты осталась. Стая послушается тебя, что бы ты им не приказала, а в городе опасно.  
– Знаю, – кивнула она, убирая пузырек с чернилами и иголки в кожаный мешочек. – Поэтому и хочу пойти с тобой!  
– Нет, – твердо сказал Эрлкениг, продолжая наматывать ее волосы на кулак, притягивая к себе. – Твое место здесь. Ты возглавишь Охоту, если меня не станет.  
– Нет, – скривилась она, – не говори так, нет! Мы все погибнем, если ты не остановишь их! Солнце встанет и опустится четыре раза, – забормотала она, водя пальцами по его спине, вслепую очерчивая линии, – и тогда не будет ни дня ни ночи, ни сумрака ни рассвета, ни осени ни весны, ничего не будет, ничего…  
– Хозяин! – двери распахнулись, и в опочивальню ворвался шум голосов. Свита пировала под одним из высоких замков: вино лилось рекой, собаки дрались под столами за кости, а кони стояли под сводами, изредка переступая с ноги на ногу, в ожидании ночной скачки. – Я услышал, что ты нас бросаешь? Сваливаешь к людям?.. Что за херня?..  
Зои со стоном уткнулась в медвежью шкуру, на которой они лежали.  
– Придержи язык, а не то я его отрежу! – прикрикнул Эрлкениг. – Что за манеры!  
– Ты уходишь к людям, – тихо повторил всадник, молодой и кудрявый, прикрывая за собой дверь, – сначала тот смертный, который принес холодное железо, теперь это!  
– Никто не пострадал, – жестко ответил король. – Майло поправится, не будет впредь недооценивать людей!  
– Но ты… насовсем уходишь?..  
Он казался жалким и потерянным, этот юный охотник.  
– Антон, – смягчился Эрлкениг, перекатывая Зои на шкуры и поднимаясь на ноги. Она наблюдала за ним, прикрыв лицо рукой – тени от свечного огня метались по спине ее возлюбленного, заставляя рисунок казаться живым. – Я вернусь. Я когда-нибудь обещал тебе что-нибудь, что не смог бы выполнить? Я забрал тебя из твоей ледяной страны, – он провел рукой по его лицу, зарылся пальцами в кудрявые волосы, – я согрел тебя, дал коня, оружие, дал семью… я сделаю все, что угодно, чтобы защитить тебя, Зои, Майло и всех остальных. Я клянусь.  
Он поцеловал Антона в губы и отпихнул прочь:  
– А теперь иди. Выпей вина, задери кому-нибудь юбку, только чтобы я не слышал этого бреда больше. И, Антон – я имею в виду и этого ужасного сленга!  
– На дворе двадцать первый век…  
– Мне без разницы! – прорычал Эрлкениг, поворачиваясь к Зои. – Так, на чем мы остановились?..  
– Возьми меня с собой, – снова попросила Зои.  
– Я возьму тебя на добрую Охоту, – он нависал над ней, большой и тяжелый, и тень его ветвистыми рогами упиралась в потолок, расползалась по каменным стенам, – мы будем скакать всю ночь и еще тысячи таких ночей, бок о бок, я обещаю…

 

В Макдональдсе Крису дали гамбургер без котлеты. Гребаный гамбургер без котлеты! Конечно, когда он обнаружил это, перед ним извинились за досадное недоразумение, вернули котлету на ее законное место и предложили бонусный стакан колы – который Крис немедленно опрокинул на себя.  
– Тебя кто-то проклял, – сообщил Карл, уминая салат, – это невезение, оно не просто так, помяни мое слово!..  
– Ага, – печально согласился Крис, пытаясь оттереть пятно с очередной испорченной футболки. Картошка фри скрипела на зубах, соус горчил, гамбургер норовил выскользнуть из рук, а Карл с каждой минутой смотрел все подозрительней и подозрительней – можно подумать, невезение вот-вот перепрыгнет на него, точно вши.  
– Сейчас приду, – Крис отложил гамбургер и спустился в туалет. В кабинке, естественно, не работал смыв, а ручка на дверце отказалась поворачиваться, так что пришлось ему вышибить дверь плечом.  
– Ничего себе, – прокомментировал его торжественный выход высокий парень, который стоял у раковины.  
– Вот такое дерьмо, – буркнул Крис под нос и пристроился мыть руки, но вполне закономерно обнаружил, что мыло в ближайшем флаконе кончилось. – Сука! – шепотом выругался он.  
– Плохой день? – высокий любопытно посматривал на Криса в зеркало. – О, вижу, очень плохой. Неудачи по пятам идут, да еще и деньги пропали…  
Крис медленно повернулся к нему:  
– Откуда ты знаешь?  
– Я знаю много вещей, – небрежно обронил тот. – Могу помочь.  
К столику, за которым сидел Карл, Крис уже подходил с большим энтузиазмом, даже насвистывал себе под нос.  
– Познакомься, – он придвинул стул для нового знакомого, – Зак, это Карл, мой друг. Карл – Зак.  
– Очень приятно, – вежливо сообщил последний. – Вы вместе?  
– В смысле? – вытаращился на него Карл. – Вместе – как вместе? Нет!  
– Мы просто друзья, – Крис хлопнул Карла по плечу, – расслабься, чувак! Карл у нас художник, рисует картины и продает их! Ну, когда повезет – продает, а когда нет – они просто красивые стоят! Угощайся!  
– Здорово, – Зак вытащил картофельный ломтик, макнул его в соус и отправил рот, – я люблю искусство. Покажешь как-нибудь?  
– Нет, – мрачно отрезал Карл. – Я – его друг, а ты кто на хрен такой, а, мужик?  
Зак растянул губы в улыбке, которая не коснулась его глаз. Глаза у него были здоровенные, темные, а брови над ними еще больше крисовских, темные волосы спадали на лоб. Одет он был просто – в джинсы, черную футболку и потрепанную ветровку, на ногах такие же стоптанные кеды, как у Криса.  
– Я увидел, что у твоего друга проблемы, Карл, – добродушно сообщил он, – и предложил ему их решить.  
– Какие проблемы? – продолжил допрос Карл.  
– У него пропали деньги, – не моргнув глазом, сообщил Зак. – А еще кто-то наслал на него проклятие. Большое такое, многоступенчатое – то под машину чуть не попадет, то шнурок порвется, то сдачи недосчитают, то вдруг начнет забывать имена знакомых, – он покосился на Криса, который аж рот открыл от изумления.  
– Черт возьми!  
– Кто-нибудь когда-нибудь говорил тебе, что нельзя поминать чертей всуе? – Зак покачал головой и потянулся за другим ломтиком картошки.  
– Варлок, – с презрением выплюнул Карл. – Судя по твоему виду – не слишком успешный, такого сброда по вечерам на Староместской целая куча болтается: то воруют, то колдуют!  
– Он сказал, что поможет, – упрямо сообщил Крис и впился зубами в злосчастный гамбургер.  
– А что ему нужно взамен, ты спросил? Эти умники из благотворительности не работают! Сейчас он заломит такую цену, и скажи спасибо…  
– У Криса есть кое-что, что мне нужно, – быстро сказал Зак.  
И Крис и Карл оба в недоумении уставились на него.  
– Что это? – наконец, произнес Крис, прожевав кусок булки.  
– Говорят, ты отрезал лоскут от плаща Эрлкенига.  
– Кто говорит? – тут же вызверился на него Карл. – Откуда ты знаешь?  
– Ходят слухи, – уклончиво сообщил Зак. Картошка фри исчезала со стола быстрее, чем они все на это рассчитывали. – Я точно знаю, что это был ты, и ты знаешь, так что давай сразу перейдем к делу. Эта штука в состоянии наделать достаточно плохих дел – гораздо больше, чем ты можешь себе представить, Крис. Поэтому в твоих интересах сказать мне, кому ты отдал лоскут, – тут он многозначительно посмотрел на Карла, и терпение у того лопнуло.  
– Так он тебе и скажет, размечтался! Как мы можем доверять тебе, когда ты даже за собственную жрачку вряд ли заплатишь! – Карл решительно отодвинул остатки картошки в сторону.  
– Почему? Я все могу, – Зак невозмутимо достал из кармана толстую стопку денег – сплошь новенькие, хрустящие кроны, такие, как выдают банкоматы. Крис и Карл снова уставились – на этот раз, на деньги. Крис первый сообразил, что пялиться неприлично, отстранился и начал доедать свой гамбургер. Сказать ему было нечего.  
– Допустим, – Карл облизал губы, – допустим, бабки у тебя есть.  
– Мне нравится картошка, – сказал Зак, – кто-нибудь хочет еще картошки?..  
Крис сидел и удивлялся. Карл явно невзлюбил Зака, а вот Крису новый знакомый чем-то понравился. То ли едва слышным акцентом в голосе, который чем-то напоминал акцент самого Криса, то ли тем, что сразу предложил помочь и честно запросил плату.  
– Я не могу сказать, куда этот обрывок делся, – признался Крис после того, как расправился со своим гамбургером и допил остатки колы. – В смысле, я бы и рад, но не могу, это как… ну, блин! Даже объяснить толком не могу!  
Зак внимательно смотрел на него:  
– Ты должен рассказать мне все, что знаешь. Но не здесь, в этом месте слишком много людей.  
Крис жалобно покосился на Карла:  
– Слушай, чувак, я понимаю, что требую слишком многого…  
– Я так и понял, только пусти тебя на порог – и ты превратишь мою мастерскую в притон, – проворчал Карл.  
– Но мне больше некуда идти, – Крис постарался состроить жалобную физиономию. – Пожалуйста, чувак?..  
– А где ты жил до того, как пришел ко мне?  
Крис помахал руками в воздухе. Попытался произнести имя Бена, но ничего не получалось.  
– Там?..  
– Все понятно, – угрюмо сообщил Карл и поднялся со стула. – Ладно, пойдем.  
Они направились в квартиру Карла, остановившись по дороге всего один раз – Зак зашел в первый попавшийся магазин и купил не самую дешевую бутылку вина, подарок гостя, как он сказал Карлу. Тот после этого, кажется, немного смягчился, а уж когда они вошли в мастерскую, так вообще растаял.  
Зак даже не стал ничего говорить, он подошел к полотну на мольберте и уставился на него так, будто никогда не видел картины прекраснее.  
– Неужели нравится? – спросил Крис, удивленный такой реакцией.  
– Она красивая, – сказал Зак и поднял руку, точно хотел прикоснуться к картине, но остановился на полпути.  
Карл глядел на него недоверчиво, а Зак тем временем повернулся вокруг себя, осматриваясь в комнате, присел перед другим полотном, перебрал несколько рисунков.  
– Очень красивая, – в конце концов, вынес он свой вердикт. Они с Карлом тогда так посмотрели друг на друга, что Крис внезапно почувствовал себя лишним, будто они говорили на каком-то своем языке, только им двоим и понятном.  
– А мне кто-нибудь скажет, что там изображено? – взвыл он. – Серое пятно, оранжевое пятно и зеленое, что там красивого?  
– Ни хрена я не буду тебе рассказывать, – сварливо бросил Карл. Не смотря ни на что, он был ужасно доволен, что хоть кто-то оценил его работу так высоко. Это, а еще вино, подняло в его глазах авторитет Зака. Но ненамного.  
– Ну, и что тебе нужно, чтобы ты от него отстал? – спросил Карл, прислонившись к подоконнику, с которого прыгал во сне Крис, и скрестив руки на груди. – Что он должен рассказать?  
– Я думаю… – начал Крис, но Зак остановил его жестом.  
– Подожди.  
Он подошел к двери, огляделся, а потом наклонился и достал откуда-то из-за рулонов ватмана (или старых обоев, Крис бы не стал утверждать наверняка) тугой сверток евро.  
– Ох, блядь! – Крис был уверен, что положил деньги в карман, он сжимал их в руке, когда шел по улице, они не могли выскользнуть… а с другой стороны, какая разница?  
– Что я тебе говорил, – на этот раз улыбка, промелькнувшая на лице Зака, была самой настоящей.  
Крис был готов обнять его, если бы это не выглядело совсем уже безумно. Вместо объятий он решил отплатить тем, чем мог. Совместными усилиями они с Карлом разгребли хлам с единственного стула в комнате. Зак сел на него, Карл расположился на своем подоконнике, а на долю Криса досталась кровать.  
– Ну, в общем, был, э, один, который, э, дал мне, э, и я пошел, э, туда, ну, и, – Крис беспомощно развел руками. – Бред, правда?  
– Еще какой, – пробормотал Карл. – Ты вроде рассказывал мне об этом вчера, и оно как-то складней выходило.  
– Вот-вот, а ты помнишь, что именно я тебе рассказывал?!  
Карл нахмурился. Потер пальцами переносицу и обреченно помотал головой:  
– Ничего в голову не приходит, все как-то расплывчато…  
Зака, казалось, это ни капли не беспокоило.  
– Есть человек, который тебя нанял. Он дал тебе что-то – возможно, музыкальный инструмент, и послал на высокое место.  
– Да! – взвился Крис. Притащил рюкзак, вытрусил его на кровать и торжественно извлек флейту. – Вот!  
– Свирель и свирель, что в ней такого…  
– Вообще-то, это панфлейта, – сообщил Зак, протягивая руку. Крис положил ему на ладонь флейту – совсем небольшую, с шестью трубками, покрытую царапинами от времени. Она, наверное, очень древняя, только сейчас понял Крис, и не рассыпалась же, не сгнила, как любая другая деревяшка.  
– Любопытно, – сухо констатировал Зак, возвращая панфлейту обратно. – Этот человек, ты жил у него раньше, так?  
– О господи, да что за хрень, – Карл внезапно сунул Крису в руки бумагу и карандаш, – он же просто может написать имя этого человека!  
– Не думаю.  
– Дай хотя бы попробовать! – азартно воскликнул Крис. И почему ему это раньше в голову не пришло?  
Но все попытки были напрасны – карандаш царапал бумагу, выводил какие-то загогулины вместо букв. Крис рассердился и написал несколько раз свое собственное имя – Кристофер Пайн, Кристофер, Крис, чтобы только проверить, что еще окончательно не свихнулся и внезапно не разучился писать.  
– Он не может ни произнести это имя, ни написать, – мягко, но настойчиво Зак отобрал у него бумагу, свернул несколько раз и засунул в карман куртки.  
– Ты, хренов варлок, ты можешь прочитать то, что тебе нужно, – Карл ткнул в него пальцем, встал и начал собирать картины в чехол, с которым ходил на мост. – Ты уже сделал так, чтобы все несчастья закончились?  
– Работаю над этим, – серьезно кивнул тот и снова повернулся к Крису. – Ты помнишь, где жил тот человек?  
– Да! – радостно воскликнул Крис. – Точно, я могу показать! Идем туда!  
– Слава богу, у него все еще остались мозги! – пылко сказал Карл.  
– Он уже нашел мои деньги, – кинул Крис, натягивая ветровку. – Идем, Зак!  
– До свиданья, Карл, – попрощался тот, – было приятно познакомиться.  
– Давай-давай, вали отсюда, и надеюсь, что больше не увидимся, – пробурчал Карл. У дверей они с Крисом обменялись взглядами: «не доверяй этому парню» – «на твоем месте я бы прекратил быть таким занудой!».  
– До вечера! – крикнул Крис и помчался вниз по лестнице. С каждым разом она казалась чуть ниже, будто ступеней становилось меньше, или он просто начинал привыкать. – Нам туда, – направил он Зака, когда они вышли на улицу, – в ту сторону.  
Крис боялся, что ему придется развлекать своего спутника всю дорогу, но этого не случилось. Зак больше не спрашивал его ни о чем, зато Крис изнывал от любопытства. Он никогда еще не сталкивался с живым колдуном – варлоком, как называл его Карл. Интересно, мог ли он превращать людей в вещи, или наоборот, умел ли становиться невидимым и отыскивать клады? Все эти вопросы и еще полсотни других вертелись у Криса в голове, но он не осмеливался задать хотя бы один. Вместо этого он начал насвистывать себе под нос.  
Зак поморщился, как будто это причиняло ему боль:  
– Пожалуйста, прекрати.  
– Что, фальшивлю? – фыркнул Крис. – Ну извини, музыке не обучен!  
– Дело не в тебе.  
Несколько минут они шли молча, а потом Зак неожиданно сказал:  
– В этом доме жил человек, который делал самую лучшую упряжь для лошадей. Он как-то по-особому обрабатывал кожу, она становилась такой мягкой, что его дочери вышивали на ней шелковыми нитями.  
– Правда?!  
Зак искоса глянул на него:  
– А сам как думаешь?  
Крис немного поразмышлял над этим вопросом.  
– Во всех легендах есть доля правды, так?  
Вместо ответа Зак махнул рукой на дом, видневшийся в отдалении:  
– А вон там жила бедная, но дружная семья – много детей, голодные рты. Однажды у матери кончилось молоко, младших нечем было кормить, и тогда она обменяла самое дорогое, что у нее было, на кувшин, молоко в котором никогда не кончалось.  
– Самое дорогое? – эхом повторил Крис, едва не подпрыгивая рядом. Ноги у Зака были длинные, шагал он широко. – И что же это было?  
– Способность любить. С тех пор ее дети были сыты, но она никогда не говорила никому из них, что любит, и они выросли несчастными.  
– А тот дом? – Крис ткнул пальцем в первое попавшееся здание.  
Зак действительно знал очень многое. Он рассказывал легенды так легко, как будто они случились вчера, и Крис, который наслушался разного за то время, пока жил в Праге, разевал рот от удивления.  
– Какая улица? – спросил Зак, когда они уже обошли Пороховую башню два раза. Крис нахмурился.  
– Слушай, я не помню названия, но я точно знаю, как она выглядела! Нам в ту сторону... вроде бы, в ту…  
Улица была крохотной и незаметной, они вполне могли пропустить поворот. Но там была таверна, значит, туристы ее как-то находили. Туристы и особенные клиенты Бена, один из которых заказал этот треклятый плащ. Чем больше Крис думал об этом, тем сильнее ему казалось, что Бен заранее знал, что будет дальше – Эрлкениг, лихорадка, оставленная ножом рана на груди, которая затянулась к утру. Крис поднял руку и неосознанно поскреб то место, где были первые царапины. Зак обратил на это внимание, но ничего не сказал.  
– Теперь направо или налево?  
– Прямо, – обреченно произнес Крис. Прямо перед ними возвышалась каменная стена, а ведь он отлично помнил, как шел сюда с Вацлавской площади, все время прямо и прямо, а теперь здесь тупик! – Слушай, а может быть он не хочет, чтобы мы его нашли?  
– Все сокрытое может быть найдено, – бросил Зак. Он подошел к стене и приложил к ней ладонь: Крис почти ожидал, что камни расступятся и пропустят их, или уйдут под землю, или произойдет еще что-нибудь подобное. Но стена оставалась стеной, а Зак вдруг устало привалился к ней плечом. – Где же ты, – пробормотал он, – кто ты такой, что тебе надо…  
Крис растерянно стоял рядом, не зная, чем ему помочь. Над головой у него зажегся фонарь – вечер медленно вступал в свои права.  
– Ладно, – в конце концов сообщил Зак, отлипая от стены, – нам нужно найти всех скупщиков краденого.  
– Краденого? Эй, чувак, послушай, я не ворую…  
– Но ты украл, – темные глаза уставились на него, и Крису стало не по себе. – Ты взял то, что тебе не принадлежало, и получил деньги за этот лоскут.  
– Да я и не знаю, сколько там точно, – промямлил Крис, – может и не деньги вовсе. И не надо мне тут мораль читать! Ты меня не знаешь, ты не был там, не видел этих тварей! Они разорвать меня хотели, и разорвали бы, не поморщившись, если бы не…  
Он хотел сказать «если бы не монета», но язык отказал ему.  
– Портал, – вместо него произнес Зак, – ты ушел через портал. Что-то маленькое, но достаточно сильное, направленного действия. Статуэтка? Нет, слишком сложно. Браслет, кольцо? В Праге бессмысленно колдовать на медь, а серебро не может держать прямую наводку поблизости от Кутной горы… монета? Это была монета?  
Крис надеялся, что по его идиотской ухмылке можно прочитать все – кивнуть он тоже не мог.  
– Золотая монета, – продолжал размышлять Зак, прикрыв глаза, – их, должно быть, осталось всего полдюжины… есть какой-нибудь знакомый нумизмат?  
– Нет, – печально признал Крис. – Но вот у Карла…  
– Значит, узнай у своего Карла, кто разбирается в монетах. Завтра утром я приду к тебе, и мы все выясним.  
Это прозвучало как приказ, а не как просьба, но Зак почему-то выглядел и вел себя как человек, который имел право отдавать приказы.  
– Ладно, – вздохнул Крис, – завтра так завтра. А ты далеко живешь?  
– Неблизко, – сказал Зак и пристально посмотрел в проулок справа. Крис проследил за его взглядом, но не увидел ничего кроме обнимающейся под фонарем парочки и мужика с лабрадором.  
– Ну, тогда до завтра?  
– До завтра, – Зак повернулся и зашагал прочь.

 

Когда Крис дошел до Карлова моста, уже окончательно стемнело. Он немного постоял на набережной возле музея, глядя на то, как бурлит вода вокруг порогов, прошел под сводами Староместской башни и медленно побрел по мосту. Возле статуи Святой Людмилы были расставлены картины, но сам Карл вместо того, чтобы флегматично сидеть у постамента, выпрыгнул на Криса откуда-то со стороны Яна Непомуцкого, прямо из толпы туристов, которые окружили памятник и с суровыми лицами терли бронзовые пластины. Крис об этом ритуальном действе знал не понаслышке, но сам прикасаться, а тем более загадывать желание боялся – вдруг исполнится!  
– Явился! – Карл снова облапал его, это уже начинало входить в привычку. – А я все жду, когда ж ты придешь!  
– А что опять случилось? – робко поинтересовался Крис, готовясь к худшему. Землетрясение, наводнение, нападение Дикой охоты на город – но нет, все гораздо хуже, он никогда еще не видел Карла настолько довольным и встревоженным одновременно.  
– Картину купили! – провозгласил он. – Двадцать четыре на восемнадцать, холст, масло, шесть тысяч триста крон!  
Крис присвистнул. Дело было серьезное. Он искренне сомневался в том, что талант Карла был чем-то из ряда вон выходящим, равно как и в том, что по Карлову мосту прогуливались какие-нибудь ценители искусства, придирчивые коллекционеры, готовые выложить кучу денег за невнятную мазню.  
Карл тем временем оглядел оставшиеся шедевры – подходить к ним, и, тем более прицениваться, пока больше никто не спешил, тяжело вздохнул и сел возле скульптуры, на свое обычное место.  
– Поздравляю, чувак! – с опозданием сказал Крис. – Мы должны отметить это дело, ну, я не знаю, пойдем к Терезке, выпьем пива? Как ты?  
– Я еще посижу, – Карл достал из кармана сигарету и теперь пытался раскурить ее, прикрывая пламя дешевой пластиковой зажигалки ладонью.  
– Но ты же разве не об этом всегда мечтал? Кто-то наконец оценил твои картины по достоинству, это ж круто! Можно и расслабиться немного!  
Карл затянулся, выдохнул дым и ответил, не глядя на Криса:  
– Думаешь, я только поэтому здесь сижу? Картины продавать? Да я этих картин сколько хочешь нарисую и продам! Не в картинах смысл!  
Крис хотел заметить, что перед этим Зак – колдун, похвалил его работы в мастерской, и вполне возможно (Карлу и самому стоило бы догадаться), варлок сделал что-то, что привлекло покупателей. Но он не хотел расстраивать Карла, и поэтому сел с ним рядом, легонько толкнул плечом.  
– Я видел ее здесь в последний раз, – тихо сказал Карл, – вот поэтому я и прихожу сюда каждый день. Жду, что когда-нибудь она вспомнит обо мне, потому что… да черт возьми, что об этом говорить! Лучше расскажи, как твои успехи.  
– Все без толку, – Крис отмахнулся от предложенной сигареты, задрал голову и уставился в небо. Корона на голове святой была подсвечена фонарем, а сразу за ней начиналась бесконечная и беспроглядная темнота. – Ходили кругами, ничего не нашли – там, где была улица, теперь тупик, я думал, совсем чокнусь.  
– Найдешь, – после паузы сказал Карл. – Все, что надо, найдешь.

 

Они просидели на мосту до глубокой ночи: совсем неудивительно, что утром Крис зевал так, что едва челюсти не вывихнул. Раскладушка, которую притащил ему Карл, была скрипучей и продавленной, но он этого не заметил – свалился на нее и проспал до самого утра, ничего не слыша и не видя снов. А пробудился от оглушительного грохота.  
– Сейчас иду! – ничего не соображая спросонья, Крис завернулся в одеяло и бросился к двери, в которую кто-то колотил кулаком без остановки. По дороге зацепился за деревянный лоток с красками, запрыгал на одной ноге и вот так, хромая и сдавленно ругаясь, открыл замок.  
– Ты узнал про монеты? – вместо доброго утра сказал Зак и ворвался в студию, не дожидаясь приглашения.  
– Да, – позевывая, Крис почесал взлохмаченную голову, – есть один специалист… А сколько времени? И где Карл?  
– Одевайся, – в лицо ему полетели джинсы, и он автоматически поймал их. – Мы и так потеряли много времени.  
Крис огляделся вокруг и попробовал еще раз:  
– Карл?..  
Зак невозмутимо уселся на стул и принялся ждать. Судя по его лицу, долго этим заниматься он не собирался, поэтому Крис поспешил подхватить остальную одежду и исчез в ванной. Пока он чистил зубы и умывался, в голову ему пришла мысль, что полоса невезений кончилась так же стремительно, как и началась. Сегодня ночью, накурившись травки, Карл выдал ему гениальную теорию – мол, это Зак навел на него порчу, чтобы потом появиться в образе спасителя.  
– Это их нормальная практика, – вещал Карл, – поверь мне, Крис, я этих тварей немало перевидал! Все, что им нужно – обвести тебя вокруг пальца, забрать то, что они хотят, и радуйся, если живым уйдешь!  
Крис напомнил ему, что только недавно вырвался живым из когтей и клыков Дикой охоты, поэтому какой-то варлок не казался ему серьезной угрозой.  
– И напрасно! Что ему нужно? Память твою вернуть? Заклятие снять? Херня! Ему нужен тот же самый плащ, который ты своему парню отдал!  
– Лоскут от плаща, – поправил Крис.  
– А зачем? Ты вот сам знаешь, зачем?..  
Крис не знал. Бен ему об этом не сказал, Зак тоже ничего конкретного не объяснял. Бен хотя бы денег заплатил, а история с проклятием становилась все более и более расплывчатой. Из ванной Крис вышел решительно, собираясь тут же задать Заку прямой вопрос – что он будет делать с обрывком плаща Эрлкенига? Для чего ему эта тряпка? Для чего ему помощь Криса – он так много знает о Праге, мог бы и сам разузнать все о портале, выйти на нужного человека, что тут такого сложного?  
Он открыл рот, чтобы спросить все это, но остановился. Зак сидел вполоборота к окну: одну ногу подложил под себя, а другую забросил на подоконник, откинулся на спинку стула и подставил лицо солнцу. Глаза у него были закрыты, а на губах бродила улыбка. Секунда – и он моргнул, возвращаясь в реальность, а потом повернулся к Крису.  
– Ты готов? Идем.  
– Ты даже не знаешь, куда идти нужно, – пробормотал Крис, признавая поражение. Он осмотрелся вокруг, поднял было рюкзак, но потом вспомнил об оторванной лямке и оставил его на полу, предварительно проверив, на месте ли были деньги. Сверток так и лежал в кармашке, там, где он оставил его вчера. Крис не глядя вытянул одну бумажку – мало ли что – и засунул ее в карман джинсов. – Ну, пошли… далековато будет.  
Они перешли Влтаву по Манесову мосту (Крис на ходу доедал булку с колбасой и слушал Зака – с цепным мостом, который раньше стоял на месте Манесова, оказывается, была связана целая куча легенд) и поднялись вверх к Пражскому Граду. Площадь перед собором Святого Вита, Вацлава и Войтеха была как обычно занята туристами, и если бы Крис не знал, кого именно искать, то никогда бы не нашел там нужного человека.  
Она сидела на земле прямо перед башней с часами, разложив перед собой какие-то бумаги, грызла кончик ручки и смотрела вверх. Крис подошел ближе и кашлянул, привлекая ее внимание:  
– Элис?  
– Ты Крис? – она любопытно уставилась на него поверх тяжелых очков и протянула руку. – Крис, о котором Чеслав сказал Рику?  
– Я друг Карла, – на всякий случай пояснил он. Рукопожатие у нее было твердое, совсем не женское. – Карл сказал мне, что ты разбираешься в монетах…  
Точнее, Карл долго разговаривал с кем-то по телефону, который одолжил у своей соседки снизу, ругался сначала по-чешски, потом по-французски и в конце концов сердито бросил Крису, что с ним согласились встретиться. С ним и его подозрительным варлоком – но только из уважения к самому Карлу и былым Карловым заслугам, запомни это, неблагодарный!  
– Ш-ш-ш! – она притянула его вниз, заставляя присесть рядом. – Только посмотри на эти витражи!.. Две сферы, небесная и земная тянутся друг к другу, пытаясь коснуться!.. Разве они не прекрасны?..  
Элис была совсем молодой девушкой, на вид не старше двадцати, и вполне могла сойти за старшеклассницу, отбившуюся от группы. Ее светлые волосы были собраны в небрежный пучок на затылке, длинное вельветовое пальто местами побелело от пыли, а на ногах красовались тяжелые мартенсы.  
Крис засмотрелся.  
– Мне больше нравится работа Парлержа: он осмелился нарушить план Маттиаса и сделал орнамент на своде таким легким, что он кажется невесомым, – Зак опустился на землю с другой стороны от Элис. Она тут же изумленно повернулась к нему.  
– Парлержу было всего двадцать три года, но он сумел добавить в готические линии основной части множество скульптур!..  
– Монеты, – грубо перебил их Крис, – мы пришли сюда узнать про монеты, а не про эту штуку, которую все и так по сто раз видели!  
– Иногда можно посмотреть и в сто первый, – серьезно сказал Зак. – Вдруг увидишь что-то особенное?  
– Горгульи, – мечтательно протянула Элис, снова поднимая голову вверх. Крис немного успокоился – каменные уродцы интересовали ее сильнее, чем сидящие возле нее живые люди, живые и (тут он покосился на Зака) довольно симпатичные. В своей неотразимости он был абсолютно уверен, но никогда еще не оценивал мужскую красоту со стороны – это было занятие бессмысленное, да и совершенно бесполезное.  
– Грешники в аду, – уточнил Зак, – все эти горгульи изображают грешников в аду.  
– В отличие от классических химер Нотр-Дам де Пари, которые созданы как подобие мифических змей и драконов, проживающих в Сене, – подхватила она. Реплики летали между ними, как мячик от пинг-понга, и Крис не успевал вставить ни слова.  
– Монеты?.. Эй, кто-нибудь?..  
– Монеты, – согласился с ним Зак. – Элис, ты не могла бы рассказать нам о пражском гроше Ладислава Постума?  
Она оторвалась от созерцания собора и внимательно глянула на него. Потом перевела взгляд на Криса, и он едва не ахнул от неожиданности. Глаза у нее были разные: правый зеленый, а левый голубой.  
– Монеты, – забормотала Элис, собирая разложенные бумаги, – очень редкие монеты, зачем они вам нужны?  
Крис мельком заглянул в ее тетрадки – то ли конспекты, то ли какие-то статьи, написанные мелким убористым почерком, ничего не разобрать.  
– Вы знаете, кем был Ладислав Постум? Само его имя, Постум – оно значит «посмертный», вы это знаете?  
– Да, – мягко сказал Зак, – знаем.  
Элис сорвала с носа очки, запихала их в футляр и засунула в карман пальто – так она стала еще симпатичней, решил Крис.  
– А вы знаете…  
Ее перебил детский крик со стороны главного нефа.  
– Мама! Горгулья двигается! Она шевельнулась, я видел!..  
Синхронно они подняли головы вверх.  
Поначалу Крису казалось, что ничего не происходит. Каменные изваяния сидели на своих местах так же, как и сто лет назад, и пятьсот. А потом он увидел, как чудовище с оскаленной в гримасе мордой дернулось и медленно сжало лапу. Где-то закричали люди.  
– Уходим отсюда, – приказал Зак, – быстро!  
И в следующую секунду ад разверзся.  
Ожившие горгульи хлынули со стен собора, набрасываясь на людей, прыгая им на головы, на плечи, впиваясь каменными зубами в шеи. Крис прикрыл Элис рукой и потащил ее с площади, но она вывернулась с негодующим воплем.  
– Мои записи!..  
Крис пинком откинул тварь, которая нацелилась на нее, врезал кулаком по другой – рука немедленно заныла, как будто он сражался с каменной стеной. Да, в принципе, оно так и было. Элис подхватила холщовую сумку и начала на ходу запихивать в нее бумаги, а Крис тащил ее прочь, отбиваясь ногами и руками от тварей, окруживших их стеной.  
– Уходим с площади! – проорал Зак, пытаясь перекричать шум. Крики туристов, прыжки горгулий – будто удары камня о камень, скрипучие, сухие звуки, с которыми двигались их суставы. Они прыгали как кузнечики, как саранча, уничтожая все на пути к своей цели. И в том, что именно они трое были этой целью, Крис почти уже не сомневался.  
Зак прикрывал их с тыла, отбрасывая горгулий ударами длинного черного хлыста, который неведомо откуда появился у него в руке. Каменные твари рассыпались от ударов, но на место поверженных набегали все новые и новые, их было бесчисленное количество, и все они хотели крови. Крис заорал, когда маленькие острые зубы цапнули его за щеку, стряхнул монстра ударом локтя и потащил Элис дальше. Под ногами крошились камни, позади свистел хлыст, а Элис молча прижималась к Крису. Она боялась, он чувствовал ее дрожь, но в то же время видел, как она без колебаний раздавила горгулью, наступив на нее своими тяжелыми ботинками. Зак кричал, чтобы они бежали вниз, но Крис и без него знал, что нужно отходить к реке. Они неслись, не видя ничего перед собой, а потом Зак толкнул их куда-то в сторону, через низкий парапет, заставляя прыгать, и они прыгнули.  
– Ох! – Элис потрясенно схватилась за Криса, когда они приземлились на кучу собранных листьев. Зак спрыгнул за ними – тихо и проворно, точно большая кошка. Хлыст куда-то исчез, жуткого шелестящего звука камней тоже не было слышно.  
– Оторвались? – шепотом спросил Крис, а потом повернулся к Элис. – С тобой все в порядке?  
– Да, – она поднялась на ноги, отряхнула коричневое пальто и уставилась на них. – Кто-нибудь из вас объяснит мне, что это было?  
Крис посмотрел на Зака. Тот пожал плечами:  
– Ожившие горгульи?  
– Определенно, – пробормотал себе под нос Крис, – что-то такое я тоже заметил.  
– Почему они охотились за тобой? – Элис повернулась и ткнула его пальцем в грудь. – Я все видела, они нападали на всех подряд, но нужен им был именно ты!  
– Она права, – подтвердил Зак, и Крис наградил его недовольным взглядом. Сколько можно соглашаться с этой девицей?  
– Долгая история. Скажем так, я взял то, что не надо, и отдал тем, кому не нужно, – Крис развел руками. – Именно поэтому мы и ищем эти монеты. Вроде бы, поэтому. И потом, хотел бы я еще знать, откуда у тебя взялся хлыст? – спросил он у Зака. – В кармане прятал?  
Варлок ответил ему равнодушным взглядом.  
– Мне нужно выпить, – пробормотала Элис, развернулась и начала спускаться вниз прямо по газонам, – мне срочно нужно выпить чего-нибудь покрепче. Гребаные горгульи!..  
Крис подождал, пока она отойдет немного, и снова спросил Зака:  
– Где ты взял хлыст?  
– Это была иллюзия, – Зак пошел вперед, и Крису не оставалось ничего, как последовать за ним. – Трансформация ментальной энергии в материальный объект. Теперь тебе понятно?  
– Ни хрена, – буркнул он, – я видел хлыст, он был настоящий, и ты не хочешь мне говорить, откуда его взял. Ну и черт с тобой.  
Они прошли еще немного в молчании, спустились на берег реки, и пока они шли, Крис понял, что все-таки погорячился. Какая разница, что сделал Зак – главное, что он спас их всех, прикрыл, а иначе горгульи растерзали бы их не хуже Дикой охоты. Вон у них какие зубы…  
Крис поморщился и стер кровь со щеки. Джинсы были разодраны на колене, правая рука неприятно ныла. Элис тоже пострадала – на левом запястье у нее был здоровенный укус, и Крис, наученный горьким опытом, предложил как можно быстрее продезинфицировать.  
– Меня и снаружи и внутри дезинфицировать надо! – со смешком сказала она, разглядывая сквозные дыры от когтей на пальто и сумке.  
К одному только Заку эти твари поостереглись подходить близко – у него даже на одежде ни одной царапины не было.  
Элис привела их в таверну, где Крис еще ни разу не бывал, и первая шмыгнула внутрь, не глядя по сторонам.  
– Ни хера себе, – Крис остановился у двери в общий зал, над которой были рядком прибиты человеческие черепа. Судя по виду костей – либо очень искусная подделка, либо самые настоящие.  
Зак вскинул бровь, но никак не прокомментировал увиденное.  
– Что вы там застряли? – позвала Элис. – Идите за мной!  
Они спустились на этаж ниже, где из посетителей были только двое солидных мужчин, которые курили сигары и разговаривали на дивной смеси украинского и немецкого языков, Крис аж заслушался.  
– Сюда, – Элис подтолкнула его в спину, направляясь к дальнему столику. Как только они уселись, возле них бесшумно возник официант. – Три бехеровки, – бросила Элис и вопросительно взглянула на Зака и Криса. – Что будете есть?  
Крис помотал головой и заказал себе еще кружку пива – после всей этой беготни ему больше хотелось пить, чем есть. Им принесли три шота (стопки, как ворчал на Криса Карл, к чему изобретать какую-то ерунду, когда есть прекрасное слово «стопка»?), наполненных светло-зеленой жидкостью. Элис заправски опрокинула в рот свою порцию, Зак последовал ее примеру. Крис подождал пива – не такое вкусное, как у Бена, но тоже ничего. Запивать им бехеровку в самый раз – горечь хмеля мешалась во рту со сладостью травяного ликера.  
– Что стало с этими штуками? – спросила Элис. – Ну, горгульи? Их же кто-то оживил, а что стало с ними потом?  
– Я думаю, что они вернутся обратно, – Зак поцарапал ногтем какое-то темное пятно на деревянном столе.  
– Следите за вечерними новостями! – подытожил Крис. Элис недоверчиво глянула на него.  
– Но мы же разбили их?.. Какую-то часть?.. Это означает, что мы уничтожили национальное достояние?..  
– Не волнуйся. Камень – очень прочный материал, разбить его не так-то просто. И даже те, которые мы разрушили, к ночи вернутся на свои места.  
– Там были еще люди, – с досадой произнес Крис, – наверняка, кто-то еще пострадал…  
Несколько минут они сидели в полной тишине. Элис вспоминала пережитое, Крис видел, как кривились ее губы. Зак ни на кого не смотрел, и именно он решил прервать затянувшуюся паузу.  
– Итак, пражский грош. Расскажи нам, что ты знаешь.  
Элис вздохнула, достала из сумки кипу растрепанных тетрадок, положила на стол и начала говорить, чуть наклонившись вперед.  
– Ладислав Постум был сыном короля Германии, Чехии и Венгрии, он мог унаследовать все титулы своего отца, но не дожил и до совершеннолетия. Он стал королем Чехии в тринадцать лет, а в семнадцать должен был жениться на дочери французского короля, – она говорила так тихо, что им пришлось наклонить головы, чтобы услышать ее. – Но католики и гуситы воевали за власть в то время, и Ладислав не знал, сколько еще продлится его царствование. Приготовления к свадьбе были огромными по тем временам: драгоценности, украшения, меха, подарки невесте. Кроме этого, Ладислав приказал сделать еще и особые монеты в честь предстоящей свадьбы. Они были сделаны из золота, а не из серебра и меди, как обычно, и их было всего шесть штук.  
– Зачем ему шесть монет?..  
– Они были особенными, – повторила Элис, – зачарованное золото. Постум собирался принести три монеты в дар своей будущей жене, а три оставить себе. Если бы на супругов напали – а такая возможность всегда существовала, то одно прикосновение к монете перенесло бы их на другой конец Праги.  
– Порталы, – сказал Зак. – Где они сейчас?  
– Одна монета была уничтожена в битве у Белой горы. Одна хранится в Национальном музее.  
– А оставшиеся четыре? – нетерпеливо спросил Зак. – Где они?  
– А что случилось с Ладиславом? – Криса больше интересовало другое.  
– Он умер, – отозвалась Элис. – Некоторые историки считают, что его отравили, кто-то говорит, что он был болен лейкемией…  
– Ни то, ни другое, – перебил ее Зак, – но это теперь неважно. Ты можешь сказать, у кого сейчас находятся эти четыре монеты?  
Элис начала копаться в своих записках, и, наконец, вытащила оттуда чистый листок. Ручку из сумочки она достала раньше. Пощелкала колпачком, задумчиво глядя на пустую страницу.  
– Если я назову вам имена владельцев, что мне за это будет?  
– Я заплачу тебе, сколько скажешь, – немедленно отозвался Зак. – И вдвое больше – если ты напишешь их адреса.  
Крис почувствовал, что опять происходит что-то странное, чего он не мог понять. Короткие волоски у него на затылке поднялись дыбом, в подвале внезапно похолодало, двое посетителей резко засобирались прочь. Зак, склонив голову, с любопытством наблюдал за Элис.  
Она прикрыла глаза и болтала ручкой между пальцами, туда-сюда, туда-сюда.  
– У тебя столько денег, что ты готов заплатить любую сумму, колдун? – неожиданно спросила Элис.  
Она знала, кем он был, хотя они и словом не обмолвились. По спине у Криса пробежали мурашки, он поерзал на стуле.  
– Заплатить золотом за золото, – невыразительным голосом сказал Зак, – но не более. Подумай хорошенько, чего ты просишь.  
– Если ты найдешь ту монету, которую ищешь… – она замолчала, подбирая слова, – именно ту самую… я хочу ее.  
– Договорились, – сказал он быстрее, чем Крис успел подумать.  
– Эй!  
Монета принадлежала Бену, наверное, она была нужна Бену, как и портал, на нее можно было зачаровать портал, вряд ли Зак сможет отобрать ее у Бена! Пока Крис возмущенно пялился на Зака и разевал рот, не в силах произнести ни звука, Элис начала писать. Очень быстро и не открывая глаз, а когда закончила, протянула листок Заку:  
– Вот.  
Крис перегнулся через стол, чтобы заглянуть, но Зак немедленно отдал ему записку:  
– Посмотри, нет ли тут твоего знакомого.  
Почерк был совсем не похож на тот, что в остальных записях Элис. Вместо мелких и тесных строчек перед глазами у Криса возникли витиеватые буквы, украшенные завитушками в лучших традициях какой-нибудь эпохи Возрождения.  
– Нет, – с некоторым разочарованием Крис вернул записку, – я никого здесь не знаю.  
– Одна монета в Жижкове, другая в Виноградах, одна в Малой Стране и последняя – Еврейский квартал, – размышлял Зак. Элис устало подперла голову рукой и наблюдала за ними. Ее лицо белым пятном выделялось в полумраке зала, под глазами залегли темные круги, а в уголках рта – морщины. Она больше не была похожа на девочку, ей можно было смело дать и тридцать, и тридцать пять лет.  
– Я проверю Жижков и Винограды, это рядом, – сообщил Зак, поднимаясь на ноги и разрывая листок на две части. – Малая Страна за тобой. Встречаемся возле Пинкасовой синагоги.  
– Чудесно, – не удержался от сарказма Крис, – всю жизнь мечтал, чтобы какой-то варлок назначил мне свиданье на кладбище, это так романтично! Да еще и на еврейском кладбище! И как это ты успеешь в Жижков? У тебя, что тачка есть?  
Зак смотрел на него в замешательстве.  
– Не забудь, колдун, ты мне пообещал, – Элис, казалось, засыпала на ходу, и Крис вызвался ей помочь, мгновенно забыв обо всем.  
– Я всегда держу свое слово, – ответил Зак и пошел к выходу.  
Крис и Элис остались вдвоем.  
– Может быть, тебя домой отвести? Я могу, у меня еще куча свободного времени есть! Слушай, ты извини, что так получилось, я сам не знаю, кто этих тварей на нас натравил… – извиняться Крис не умел и не любил, но и Элис, похоже, не настроена была выслушивать его лепетание. Она махнула рукой – то ли отпуская его, то ли подзывая официанта.  
– Не волнуйся, со мной все нормально будет. Не первый раз, – она достала из сумки пачку сигарет и закурила, подошедший официант принял заказ на порцию гуляша и салата. – А ты иди, иди, может быть, еще увидимся когда-нибудь…  
Определенно увидимся, думал Крис, поднимаясь по лестнице. Вот, правда, надо было взять ее номер телефона, но откуда ему звонить? Собственной трубки нет и никогда не было, а у Карла есть соседка снизу и ее телефон, и Карл точно знает, как найти Элис.  
Зака, конечно, уже и след простыл, на улице моросил мелкий противный дождик. Крис вынул свою половину записки и еще раз прочитал адрес. Буквы, нарисованные шариковой ручкой, казались пришедшими из другого мира.  
Вот еще что интересно, как он должен спрашивать об этой монете?.. Простите, вы случайно не храните дома золотую монету пятисотлетней давности?.. Ту самую, которая портал?.. А можно на нее посмотреть?.. А лоскута от плаща Эрлкенига у вас не завалялось?.. Нет?.. Ну извините, обознался!  
У Зака, должно быть, таких проблем не возникало – он мог запросто войти куда угодно, поговорить с кем угодно, обсудить пару-тройку картин, костелов или зданий, рассказать легенду и мимоходом узнать все, что ему было нужно.  
Качая головой, Крис брел по улице, читал вывески и пытался отыскать дом, указанный в записке. Адрес привел его в посольский квартал, но это было и неудивительно. Потратив целый час на то, чтобы найти нужный номер дома, Крис уже не изумлялся, почему Зак поручил ему Малую Страну. За то время, пока он бродит тут, Зак спокойно мог и десять адресов в современной части Праги обойти!  
Дождь уже прошел, когда он отыскал правильный дом и табличку, где значилось три имени, ни одно из которых не совпадало с написанным на бумажке. Плюнув на все, Крис нажал кнопку звонка.  
Грубый мужской голос отозвался немедленно:  
– Что вам нужно?  
– Здравствуйте! Я, э, ищу одну женщину: ее имя Вайнона Хоровиц, мне сказали, что она здесь живет!  
В доме воцарилась тишина. Крис мог представить, как крутятся шестеренки в голове у охранника, и уже приготовился к тому, что его сейчас пошлют подальше. Но замок на двери тихо щелкнул, открываясь, и тот же голос по громкой связи направил его:  
– Прямо по дорожке, потом направо и на лифте на верхний этаж.  
Крис осторожно зашел внутрь. За дверью был крохотный садик: на круглом газоне отцветали последние осенние цветы, мощеная белым камнем дорожка уводила под прозрачный навес. Крис заглянул в безликий холл, так никого и не встретив по дороге, и увидел распахнутые двери лифта. На панели справа было всего две кнопки со стрелками: вверх и вниз. Недолго думая, Крис нажал верхнюю и привалился к стене. Снаружи в доме было этажа три, не больше, но лифт все поднимался и поднимался, и остановился лишь когда Крис уже начал нервничать. Двери разошлись, Крис шагнул вперед и оказался в самом странном месте, которое только мог себе представить.  
Это был розарий, разбитый на крыше дома, но все розы в нем были мертвы. Все кусты, ветки, листья, бутоны и распустившиеся цветы были черными, словно кто-то вылил на них чернила, искупал в нефти, отравил каждый лепесток. Крис замер, пораженно глядя вокруг, и не сразу заметил женщину, которая стояла в отдалении и внимательно смотрела на него. А когда увидел, то немедленно понял, что она была фэйри.  
Не то чтобы он часто встречал их – был тот старик на Площади Революции, и еще женщина неопределенного возраста у Карлова моста, и та девчонка, которая сказала ему, что она зубная фея и немедленно полезла в рот проверять прикус своим языком… И еще Эрлкениг, лица которого Крис не видел, но хозяин Дикой охоты совершенно определенно был фэйри.  
А теперь она.  
– Вайнона Хоровиц? – несмело спросил Крис.  
У нее были карие глаза, теплые, с золотом в глубине. Длинные волосы собраны в сложную прическу, фигура тонкая и стройная, как у юной девушки. На ней было длинное платье льдисто-серого цвета, которое делало ее кожу без единой морщинки еще более сияющей. И все-таки она была стара, много старше Криса, на тысячи лет старше этого города.  
– Кто ты такой? – вместо ответа спросила она.  
– Вы меня не знаете, мое имя Кристофер, – начал он, чувствуя себя незначительным и неловким, – Крис, – почему-то отчаянно хотелось добавить «мэм». Или «мадам». Или, возможно, «госпожа». – Простите, что потревожил вас… – он стрельнул глазами в сторону мертвого розового куста, возле которого она стояла.  
Вайнона тоже взглянула на черную розу.  
– Они погибли прошлой ночью, – сказала она и сжала в руке цветок. Лепестки бесшумно осыпались сквозь пальцы. – Мои розы, моя гордость. Они цвели почти триста лет, и никто не мог потревожить их покой.  
Ее голос был полон скорби.  
– Мне очень жаль, – сказал Крис и все-таки не удержался, – мэм.  
– Я не мэм и не миссис, – она покачала головой, – если хочешь называть меня как-то, то зови тем именем, которое сказал первым.  
– Вайнона, – осторожно попробовал Крис.  
Она кивнула, продолжая с тревогой смотреть на розы.  
– Зачем ты пришел? Говори правду, я устала слышать ложь из уст людей.  
Крис нерешительно прикусил губу. Если бы все было так просто!  
– Поспеши, мальчик, у меня нет времени на твое молчание. Я еще должна оплакать мои розы, – она рассеянно глянула на панораму города за своим плечом, – и этот мир.  
– Я ищу лоскут из плаща Эрлкенига, – сказал Крис быстрее, чем мог подумать. Вайнона изумленно распахнула глаза:  
– Здесь? Зачем он мне? Или ты думаешь, что я… нет, смертный, – прервала она сама себя с горьким смешком, – ты ошибаешься, у меня нет того, за чем ты пришел.  
– То есть, я не то чтобы ищу этот самый лоскут, – принялся болтать Крис, – я просто знаю, что у вас есть монета, пражский грош Постума, а эта монета, она очень важна, не как монета, а как портал, потому что случилось кое-что плохое – то есть, я думаю, что плохое, потому что горгульи ожили и хотели меня убить. И эта монета нужна мне – в смысле, я бы посмотрел на нее и сразу понял, та она или не та самая, и тогда бы, может быть, Зак – это один варлок, но он вроде бы нормальный парень, и вот ему зачем-то нужен этот самый лоскут, так вот, Зак, он вроде бы знает, что надо делать! – он громко перевел дыхание.  
– Любопытно, – сказала Вайнона.  
Лицо ее ничего не выражало. Она взяла с парапета рацию, которая все время лежала рядом с ней – Крис не поверил своим глазам, но это была самая настоящая рация – и спокойно сказала в нее:  
– Рудольф, принеси мою алую шкатулку. А еще две чашки и все, что нужно для чая. Что такое?.. – это уже было обращено к Крису.  
– Я думал, что вы… ну, такие как вы не особенно ладят с техникой…  
Она смерила его взглядом, в котором плескалось веселье:  
– Ты снова ошибаешься, мальчик.  
Если бы кто-то сказал Крису, что самая прекрасная фэйри из тех, кого он когда-либо видел, будет угощать его чаем на крыше своего дома, в саду мертвых роз, то он бы никогда не поверил. Но это было правдой.  
Чай пах мятой, какими-то ягодами и необъяснимо – детством. Крис цедил его по глоточку, пытаясь продлить удовольствие и одновременно обмирая от ужаса – вбитое в голову кем-то из знакомых первое правило общения с фэйри – не прикасаться к еде, которую они предлагают, всплыло в памяти сразу же, как только Вайнона упомянула о чае. Ее охранник – огромный и молчаливый – принес на подносе чайник и две чашки тончайшего белого фарфора, а еще молочник и сахарницу с серебряными щипцами. В восточном углу сада притаился стол и два современных пластиковых кресла, такие же неуместные здесь, как и сам Крис. Он даже немного приободрился, когда их увидел.  
– Плащ Эрлкенига сплетен из заклинаний, – Вайнона постучала о край чашки серебряной ложечкой, которой размешивала сахар, и положила ее на блюдце, – они охраняют Дикую охоту от неудач. Тысячи и тысячи лет всадники и их псы носились по свету, и добыча их всегда была щедрой. Каждый король носил этот плащ, прибавляя свою удачу к удаче предыдущих…  
– Каждый? – прервал ее Крис, и тут же извинился. – Простите, я не хотел вас перебивать, но разве Эрлкениг не единственный? В смысле – он же Эрлкениг, хозяин Дикой охоты, все знают его имя!  
– Последний король правит только двести двадцать два года, – она смотрела на погибшие розы, – после того, как убил предыдущего. Да, предваряя твой вопрос, фэйри тоже смертны. Один раз в год, когда завеса между мирами истончается, духи выходят и говорят со смертными, а время стоит на рубеже между настоящим и будущим, это возможно.  
– Хэллоуин, – выдохнул Крис. – Но Хэллоуин через два дня!..  
Вайнона кивнула:  
– Тот, кто владеет обрывком плаща Эрлкенига, может расплести заклинания и ослабить силу Дикой охоты, а если он убьет короля, то сам сможет возглавить стаю.  
В голове у Криса все шло кругом. Зачем кому-то могло понадобиться такое?.. Кто мечтает носиться по свету сотни лет в компании преступников, убийц и их чудовищных животных?..  
– А может и уничтожить Дикую охоту, – Вайнона пристально смотрела на него. – Отдать приказ, развоплотить всех своих слуг, развеять по свету, сделать так, чтобы она не существовала больше.  
– Но это же хорошо? – нерешительно произнес Крис. – В смысле, они же отбирают жизнь у людей?  
– Дикая охота появляется тогда, когда солнце умирает, когда начинается зима, когда мир изменяется и переходит в другую фазу. Если убить Эрлкенига и прекратить существование Дикой охоты, то смена времени года не случится, переход не наступит, зима придет после весны, а лето поменяется с осенью, те, кто должен умереть, не умрут, и равновесие будет нарушено!  
Она осела в кресло, ее плечи поникли.  
– Значит, Эрлкениг и есть смерть? – поразился Крис.  
Вайнона покачала головой.  
– Нет. Существуют души, которые не могут найти покоя ни в жизни, ни в смерти. Он собирает их по всему миру, делает частью своей стаи и держит под контролем. Если некому будет усмирять их… молите ваших богов, чтобы они помогли вам, – она снова глянула вниз, туда, где виднелись крыши города.  
Некоторое время они молчали. Крис допил свой чай и теперь думал, что ему делать. Он доверял Бену и не мог предположить, что тот решил провернуть что-то подобное. Бен не из тех, кто жертвует собственным комфортом ради какой-то бредовой власти. Крис был уверен, что если бы Бен ее захотел – то добился бы уже давно, но ему это не нужно. Тогда кто? Кто-то из его таинственных клиентов? А чего же тогда добивается Зак? Зачем самому Заку этот лоскут? Значит ли это, что он тоже хочет занять место Эрлкенига и только поэтому использует Криса?..  
– Если ты можешь сделать что-то, – тихо сказала Вайнона, – если ты знаешь что-то, что может помешать совершить зло, то ты должен спешить. Солнце садится, – она смотрела на небо, но тяжелые тучи закрывали горизонт, и Крис не видел ничего кроме свинцово-серого тумана. – Вот мой портал, – она взяла шкатулку из дерева, которую принес Рудольф, и открыла ее – внутри на шелке, таком красном, что глаза резало, лежало стеклянное пресс-папье, а в нем пламенела алая роза и золотая монета рядом с ней, – я не использовала его с тех самых пор, как мне преподнесли этот драгоценный подарок.  
Крис не мог отвести глаз от содержимого шкатулки.  
– У меня есть такое, – в конце концов забормотал он, – в смысле, такой же стеклянный куб, только там ракушка, а не роза, сам не знаю, откуда она взялась, очень похоже, да, точно…  
Вайнона смотрела на него с жалостью, и это было не так ужасно, как обычно. Крис время от времени ловил на себе такие взгляды – в очередях за бесплатной едой, в метро, в толпе, когда симпатичные девчонки заглядывались на него, а потом видели все остальное – рваную и грязную одежду, раздолбанную обувь, потертый рюкзак. Когда они понимали, что он всего лишь бродяга, перекати-поле, попрошайка, на которого нельзя положиться, который не будет дарить дорогих подарков, никогда не заработает на нормальный дом, не осядет на одном месте, не станет примерным мужем и отцом.  
Но ее жалость не унижала и не оскорбляла. Она теплым одеялом окутывала его, внушала надежду. Детскую такую, наивную: вот проснешься утром – и найдешь под елкой подарок. Проснешься – в своей постели, а не в очередном приюте, не в новой приемной семье. Проснешься – и мама протянет к тебе руку, погладит по щеке.  
– Я не могу рассказать тебе того, чего не знаю, – спокойно произнесла Вайнона, – но вот в чем уверена точно – однажды ты сам отыщешь все ответы на свои вопросы.  
Она встала и сорвала розовый бутон с ближайшего куста.  
– Если бы она была живой, то я бы дала тебе помощь живых, – она протянула розу Крису, и он не без опаски прикоснулся к черному бутону. – Не приходи сюда. Меня ты здесь больше не увидишь.  
И зачем ему приходить к ней, думал Крис, выбираясь из закоулков Малой Страны. Но сам тут же и понимал, что должен немедленно посмотреть на свою ракушку, сравнить стеклянные футляры, уговорить себя, что это случайность, и что фэйри, о существовании которых он узнал всего лишь полгода назад, никак не связаны с его семьей, не в силах рассказать ему, кем были его родители.  
– Нет, не может быть, – бормотал он себе под нос, возвращаясь в город, на который уже опускались сумерки, – она ничего не знает, она бы не сказала…  
В конце концов, со стеклянной коробки его мысли перескочили на разговор с Вайноной – и тут уже Крис понял, что вляпался по уши. С Беном или без Бена, его новый знакомый отыщет то, что ему нужно, в этом можно было не сомневаться. И тогда, если Вайнона права, в Хэллоуин случится что-то страшное.

 

Когда он пришел к Пинкасовой синагоге, Зак уже ждал его там, привалившись к забору старого кладбища. Крис увидел его долговязую фигуру и нарочно пошел еще медленней.  
– Что ты там делал? – прорычал Зак. – В трех улицах заблудился? Неужели так сложно было найти нужный адрес?!  
– И тебе тоже привет, – Крис еще не видел его в таком плохом настроении. – Ничего не нашел?  
– Я успел проверить последнее имя, и все бесполезно! У этих людей нет ничего, что нам нужно! – Зак мрачно смотрел на него. – И у тебя, судя по всему, нет хороших новостей.  
– Что нам нужно? – ухватился за эти его слова Крис. – Что тебе нужно, давай уж без всей этой херни! Да, я тоже ничего не нашел, зато познакомился с одной милой леди, которая напоила меня чаем и рассказала, что если убить Эрлкенига, то можно уничтожить и Дикую охоту, а если уничтожить Дикую охоту, то запросто можно разрушить течение времени и весь мир! Звучит знакомо? Зачем тебе нужен этот лоскут от плаща?! Что ты задумал?! Решил поиграть со мной, появился весь такой добренький, предложил помощь, но на самом деле тебе не это нужно! – он уже не сдерживаясь орал на Зака, а тот прижимался к забору, засунув руки в карманы и сведя плечи, и как будто даже ростом стал поменьше.  
– Ты ошибаешься, – после паузы произнес тот.  
– Да ну!  
Крис пнул какой-то камешек и зашагал прочь. Через мгновение Зак догнал его, пристроился рядом.  
– Если я неправ и тебе не это нужно, тогда объясни, какого хрена ты ко мне прицепился! – со злостью бросил Крис. И добавил через несколько секунд молчания, не сдерживая горечи в голосе: – Я так и знал, что ни хера ты не расскажешь.  
Он демонстративно засунул руки в карманы куртки и засвистел. Навязчивая мелодия сидела в голове вот уже несколько дней, он не мог вспомнить, где ее услышал, и не мог забыть мотив.  
– Прекрати свистеть! – вдруг вызверился на него Зак. – Хватит! Меня это достало!  
– И почему это? – Крис остановился, развернулся лицом к варлоку. – Тебя раздражает мой свист? А меня раздражают секреты, все эти гребаные тайны, меня заебало, что все вокруг только используют меня и ничего не объясняют! Все, хватит! Хочу свистеть и буду!  
Он снова просвистел пару нот и был остановлен самым настоящим воплем.  
– Хватит! – Зак дышал так тяжело, будто задыхался, и с ненавистью смотрел на него. – Я хочу остановить этих людей! Дикой охотой не может управлять кто угодно, ей нельзя приказывать, ее нельзя уничтожить!..  
– Да ты что! – заорал на него в ответ Крис. – Тогда зачем тебе этот кусок ткани? Что ты будешь с ним делать? Какого хрена ты пришел ко мне? Ты же все это подстроил, я знаю, а теперь хочешь, чтобы я помогал тебе! А меня, между прочим, сегодня чуть не убили! Эти горгульи, я тоже заметил, что они хотели меня сцапать, только я им был нужен!  
– Да, я знаю, – уже поспокойней ответил ему Зак и добавил после паузы. – Я хотел тебе все объяснить сразу, но ты бы никогда… – он начал кашлять, не договорив, и Крис воспользовался моментом.  
– Ты же держал меня за идиота, – горько сказал он, – за какого-то придурка, которого можно использовать как приманку! Эрлкениг хотел просто меня убить, а ты еще и издевался!  
Зак продолжал кашлять, закрывая рот рукой, и с каждой секундой его кашель становился все хуже и хуже.  
– Эй, что с тобой? – Крис нерешительно тронул его рукой за плечо. – У тебя, что, астма?..  
Зак помотал головой и согнулся пополам в очередном приступе. А когда он на секунду отнял руку от губ, на его пальцах алела кровь. Они оба уставились на нее в каком-то священном ужасе.  
– Твою ж мать, – выругался Крис, лихорадочно озираясь по сторонам. Он даже не заметил, когда опустела улица, на которой они стояли – вокруг не было ни единого прохожего, некого позвать на помощь. Он не знал, что делать, куда бежать, а Зак продолжал кашлять, и кровь стекала на его ладонь. – О господи… что за хрень? – Крис бессмысленно сжимал и разжимал пальцы на его плече. – Я могу чем-нибудь помочь?.. Что с тобой?.. Что это?..  
– Только не сейчас, – прохрипел Зак, выворачиваясь из его рук, опускаясь на тротуар, – время еще осталось, у меня должно быть время… еще два дня… Зои! – выкрикнул он между спазмами. – Зои!..  
Он зовет кого-то, понял Крис, но кого именно? На улице кроме них не было ни единой души, он проверил это, еще раз оглядевшись по сторонам.  
– Зои!.. – снова повторил Зак, ударяя кулаком по камням. Кровь текла у него изо рта, уже не останавливаясь ни на секунду. – Я знаю, время еще не кончилось, слишком рано!.. Иди сюда, Зои!.. Помоги мне!..  
– О боже, – пролепетал Крис, когда увидел, что на призыв Зака все-таки откликнулись. А потом добавил пару крепких ругательств, потому что как именно откликнулись – это надо было видеть.  
По стволу огромного старого дерева, росшего у синагоги, проползла рябь. Ветви качались, точно от сильного ветра, кора ходила волнами, на ней то и дело возникали пузыри, словно на кипящей воде. Один такой пузырь вдруг лопнул, и наружу вылезла рука. Темная и узкая, она надорвала кору дальше, в открывшемся проеме показалась вторая рука. Зак продолжал кашлять, а Крис не мог оторваться от того, что происходило у него на глазах. Какое-то существо прорывалось в это мир сквозь дерево, оно билось изнутри и медленно протискивалось вперед, и когда щель расширилась достаточно, из нее показалась женщина.  
Эта была темная всадница, Крис ее сразу узнал. Та, которая скакала по правую руку от Эрлкенига, та, которая остановила его, когда он хотел замучить Криса. Она была одета в черное, как и прежде, с арбалетом на плече. Всадница скользнула по нему надменным взглядом и метнулась к Заку, скорчившемуся на земле.  
– Любимый мой! Я здесь! Я с тобой, я рядом! – она обняла его, будто накрыла собой, обхватила руками, точно крыльями. – Что случилось, скажи мне?.. Что это, что?.. Кровь?.. Но почему?..  
– Я не могу уйти, – прохрипел Зак. – Забери меня.  
– Сейчас, я сделаю, я помогу…  
Тени стали собираться вокруг нее, точно всадница притягивала их магнитом. Тень от дерева с раскинутыми ветвями. Тень от угла дома, тень от резного карниза, тень от какой-то тумбы, все они подползали к ней, сливались в одно целое, накрывали темнотой Зака и женщину, которая обнимала его. Крис отступил на шаг назад, и Зои вскинула голову.  
– Ты, – прошипела она, – ты в этом виноват!  
– Я не понимаю…  
– Ты и твоя человеческая глупость! Ты не знаешь его, не знаешь меня, не знаешь всех нас, но думаешь, что можешь перехитрить! Смертные, – бросила она, опуская голову, – все вы самонадеянные дураки!  
Зак все еще кашлял, но гораздо тише, будто тени приглушали звук. Они собирались вокруг него, коконом прикрывая и Зои – сначала ноги, потом живот, грудь, руки; потом они добрались до ее лица и скрыли его тоже. Крис попятился еще дальше. Запоздалые тени бесшумно скользили вокруг него, примыкая к сгустку темноты посреди улицы – а потом все исчезло. Тени протекли сквозь брусчатку, словно разлитая вода, за считанные секунды растворились под землей, унеся с собой и Зои, и Зака.  
Крис остался стоять неподвижно. Звуки города медленно возвращались к нему – шум машин, голоса людей, в отдалении играла музыка. Это было реально. Это было настоящим.  
Он все стоял и не мог заставить себя пошевелиться.

 

На другом конце города, в доме, высоком и узком, будто сжатом окружающими зданиями, разговаривали двое.  
– Ну как? – спросила женщина. Она стояла спиной к окну – стройный силуэт на фоне темного проема – и теребила прядку светло-каштановых волос. – Что там, Дилан?  
Мужчина, к которому она обращалась, ответил не сразу. Он был занят: тушил свечи, расставленные на полу, стараясь не зайти в круг, очерченный белой краской прямо на паркете. На шее у него болтался амулет, похожий на маленькое круглое зеркало.  
В углу комнаты притаилась темная фигура в капюшоне, на которую никто не обращал внимания.  
– С этой тварью будет трудно справиться, – отозвался мужчина, – к тому же, мальчишка все время путается под ногами.  
– Так убей его, – рассеянно предложила она.  
– Я уже пробовал один раз сегодня, Сара, – Дилан выпрямился и с укором уставился женщине в спину. – Если бы Эрлкениг сам перерезал ему горло, проблем бы не возникло! Но он почему-то пожалел его, а теперь так и вообще взял под свою защиту! Не понимаю, зачем ему это!  
– Эрлкениг не сможет постоянно присматривать за ним, – она повернулась и покачала головой. Лицо у нее было красивое и печальное. – Выбери момент, когда его не будет рядом, и убей мальчишку. Мне не нужно, чтобы он помешал, когда придет время встретиться лицом к лицу с этим их королем, – она с презрением выплюнула последнее слово.  
Дилан, немолодой уже мужчина, темноволосый и темноглазый, смотрел на нее снизу вверх.  
– Может быть, не стоит пока его убивать. В конце концов, его кровь на плаще, – он покосился в центр комнаты, где на низком алтаре, сложенном из костей людей и животных, лежал лоскут черной ткани, – может стать нашим последним шансом. Бен сказал, что четко разглядел метку – мальчишка принадлежит стае или станет ее частью через несколько дней. Мы можем уничтожить их издалека, протянув заклинание через его кровь…  
– Кровь – это слишком просто. Измотай его и ослабь, – а теперь она уже говорила о Эрлкениге, он понял это по хищному блеску в ее глазах, – я хочу, чтобы он страдал, чтобы мучался! Я хочу видеть его глаза в тот миг, когда он поймет, кто именно его уничтожит!  
Она скривилась, будто готова была вот-вот заплакать, и снова отвернулась к окну.  
– Правильные слова, – прошелестела тень, – она все понимает!  
Голос у нее был странный, бесполый и сухой, точно осенние листья. Женщина едва заметно вздрогнула и обхватила себя руками.  
– Никак не могу привыкнуть к нему, – пробормотала она.  
Мужчина покосился на призрачную фигуру, но ничего не сказал.  
– Этот парень, как его зовут? – спросила Сара.  
– Крис. Крис как-то там, не помню его фамилию, но это и не важно – он просто какой-то бродяга…  
– Нет, не просто, – шепотом сказала она, слепо глядя в стекло перед собой. – Бен нашел мальчишку, а Бен никогда не ошибается с инструментами. Мы не должны его недооценивать, Дилан. Кровь или не кровь, а ты должен убрать его до Хэллоуина.  
– Как скажешь, Сара.

 

Эрлкениг был в ярости. Зои чувствовала это по тому, как он тянул из нее силу – рывками, выжимая до хруста в костях, а потом отпуская, давая краткую передышку. Вспоминал, наверное, что ей тоже больно, что ей тоже нужно дышать. Хватало его доброты ненадолго – минута, две, а потом он снова набрасывался на нее, забирая жизнь. Такое уже было давным-давно, и Зои не боялась, что он опустошит ее до предела – в тот раз Эрлкениг был гораздо менее ласков. Сейчас она лежала у него на коленях, сжавшись и подтянув ноги к груди, уткнувшись лицом ему в живот, и тяжелая рука короля покоилась у нее на голове, поглаживая длинные волосы. Он брал силу и у остальных, это было необходимо – наложенное колдуном проклятие едва не убило человеческое тело, в котором жил его дух днем, – но Зои была проводником, через нее стая питала его.  
Они все говорили одновременно, громкие голоса ранили ее уши, но Зои не вздрагивала, терпела.  
– Мы должны найти колдуна и убить, пока еще не поздно!.. – это Джек, один из старых охотников.  
– Какого именно колдуна? Вы хоть знаете, кого искать? – это Грегори, наиболее разумный из всех. – Тот, кто послал мальчишку, вряд ли осмелится пойти против Дикой охоты – он слишком хитер!  
– Давайте все отправимся в мир! – это Дарина, ей лишь бы идти куда-то, скакать, мчаться. – Что мы сидим на одном месте уже три ночи после того, как этот смертный идиот призвал нас?  
– Мы сидим на одном месте, потому что смертный идиот, как ты его назвала, принес колдуну лоскут от моего плаща! – когда заговорил Эрлкениг, все остальные примолкли. Зои чувствовала, как дрожит рычание у него внутри – наброситься на кого-нибудь, свернуть шею, разорвать. Даже гончие боялись подавать голос, забились куда-то под лавки и сидели, вылизывая друг другу шкуры, только бы не попасть королю под горячую руку.  
– И если колдун – этот или какой другой – проведет ритуал в Хэллоуин и найдет нас, и нападет на нас, то, может статься, эта Охота будет последней!  
Под сводами подвала пронесся недовольный гул.  
– Никакой колдун не может убить тебя! – юный голос Антона было не спутать ни с чьим другим. – Мы сами надерем ему задницу!  
– Точно!  
– Малыш прав!  
– Поохотимся на колдуна!  
– Тихо, – рыкнул Эрлкениг, снова заставляя их всех замолчать. – Ваша самоуверенность граничит с глупостью, а тебе, Антон, я точно когда-нибудь отрежу язык, чтобы ты не молол им без надобности! Сегодня мы поохотимся, – Зои недовольно хныкнула, прижимаясь к нему, и король запустил руку ей в волосы, погладил пальцами, дразня и обещая, – но ближе к рассвету. Мы будем искать в городе, обойдем каждую улицу, каждую площадь, заглянем в каждое окно. А пока ступайте, готовьте лошадей!  
Когда они ушли, он устало откинулся на спинку кресла. Зои почувствовала, что Эрлкениг отпустил ее, и подняла голову.  
– Хорошая речь.  
– Не язви.  
– Я говорю серьезно, мой король.  
– Чего ты хочешь? – он взял ее лицо в ладони, приблизил к своему и поцеловал. – Чего ты добиваешься от меня?  
– Ночная охота ничего не даст. Нужно идти днем, – она уселась поудобней и положила ему руки на плечи, – искать при свете дня, как это делают люди, хитростью, а не силой.  
– И? – он тронул ее губы большим пальцем.  
– Я пойду с тобой, – твердо сказала Зои. – На этот раз я не оставлю тебя одного.  
– В городе слишком много людей, – он смотрел ей прямо в глаза, но мыслями был далеко отсюда, – много шума и голосов, и колдовства, давнего и нынешнего.  
– На тебя напали горгульи, – кивнула она, – я знаю.  
Он поморщился:  
– Гребаные твари!.. Давно я их не встречал!  
Зои изумленно распахнула глаза:  
– Мальчишка научил тебя ругаться, как это делают люди?  
Эрлкениг вздохнул:  
– Тебе тоже придется выучить их язык, если ты хочешь пойти со мной. Попроси Антона, он даст тебе пару уроков.  
Она несильно хлопнула его ладонью по губам:  
– Чтобы ты и мне потом грозился отрезать язык?  
– Ну уж нет, – он перехватил ее руку и притянул к себе, – такой талантливый язычок нельзя терять…

 

Крис зашел в квартиру и не глядя зашвырнул свою куртку в угол. В голове трепыхнулась мысль о новой одежде – как он мечтал о ней еще пару дней назад! – и тут же пропала.  
– Ну, наконец-то явился! – поприветствовал его Карл от стола, на котором опять что-то рисовал. – Где тебя носило все это время?  
– Долгий день, – он стянул кеды, наступая носком на пятку, и завалился на раскладушку.  
– Слышал, что в Пражском Граде творилось? – не унимался Карл. – Кто-то говорит, что все горгульи на соборе Святого Вита ожили и стали бросаться на людей, представляешь? Президента срочно эвакуировали, все вокруг оцепили, журналисты сочинили песню про утечку газа, но к тому времени, как приехала полиция, никаких горгулий там уже не было! То есть, были, но только там, где им и полагается быть – на стенах собора! Можешь себе такое представить?..  
– Хотел бы не представлять, – пробормотал Крис в подушку.  
– Ты был там? – тут же насторожился Карл. – Видел что-то?..  
– Угу.  
– И как?..  
– Как ожившие горгульи, – честно ответил он. Потом перевернулся на спину и потер местечко на груди, где был след от царапин. – Спасибо тебе за Элис, чувак. Она клевая.  
– Да уж... Нашли монеты?  
– Нашли, – безрадостно ответил Крис. Все, кроме той, которая нужна. – Ты был прав, чувак.  
– Конечно! – воскликнул Карл и уточнил через секунду: – А насчет чего я был прав?  
– Зак.  
Крису совсем не хотелось рассказывать всю историю целиком, но Карл смотрел на него и явно жаждал объяснений.  
– Он вовсе не варлок.  
– Вот! Я же говорил, что он какой-то подозрительный! Надеюсь, он тебя не обворовал?.. Пытался убить?.. Горгульи – его рук дело?..  
Крис дернул ногой.  
– Карл, Зак – хозяин Дикой охоты. Эрлкениг во плоти.  
Карл в шоке смотрел на него, открыв рот.  
– Во-во, теперь ты меня понимаешь. Я тоже, когда узнал… ладно, в общем, неважно все это, – Крис попытался не думать о том, что случилось в еврейском квартале, и мысли его вернулись к Вайноне. – Ты не видел мой рюкзак?..  
Вышеупомянутый предмет шмякнулся ему на грудь.  
– О-о, да тут кто-то лямку пришил! – удивился Крис. – Твоя соседка, что ли?..  
– Ага, как же! Скажи спасибо своему настоящему другу, а не каким-то колдунам, – Карл покачал головой, – подумать только, а я с ним за одним столом сидел! Картошкой с ним поделился!..  
– Ты зашил? – Крис поднялся на одном локте и посмотрел на стол – все правильно, вместо карандашей и красок перед Карлом лежали две катушки с нитками и древняя на вид игольница. Крис присвистнул. – Да ты полон скрытых талантов, мой лучший и единственный друг!  
Карл надулся от гордости, покраснел и тут же отвернулся, зашуршал своими рисунками. Крис открыл рюкзак и вытащил из него стеклянный куб с ракушкой. Задумчиво уставился на него, покрутил в руках. В голову ничего не приходило, а перед глазами мельтешили все события минувшего дня, сосредоточиться было невозможно. Тогда он вздохнул, запихнул стеклянную игрушку обратно и завалился спать.  
Спалось ему плохо – Дикая охота снова гналась за ним по лесу, а впереди несся Зак на черном коне, и тень его с ветвистыми рогами настигала Криса, залезала в нос, в уши, в глаза, мешала дышать. Он просыпался в холодном поту, переворачивался на другой бок, закрывал глаза и видел Элис, которую ожившие горгульи раздирали на части, отрывали от нее руки и ноги, сгрызали кожу до тех пор, пока не остались только череп и два хрустальных шарика – зеленый и синий, ее глаза. Крис вздрагивал и снова просыпался, взбивал подушку, но стоило опустить на нее голову, как Вайнона протягивала ему мертвую черную розу и говорила, что он ее потерянный сын. После этого Крис проснулся в слезах, со злостью оттер их, встал с кровати и подошел к окну. Серый рассвет уже заползал в город, начинался новый день. Нельзя было терять ни минуты.  
К тому времени, как Карл проснулся, на расчищенном клочке стола его уже ждал завтрак и чашка кофе. Крис сидел на раскладушке и уминал свою порцию.  
– Доброе утро, – поприветствовал он Карла. – Ешь и собирайся. Мы идем в музей.  
Карл не хотел в музей. Карл хотел валяться в постели до обеда, потом собрать картины и отправиться на свой мост – как вчера, как позавчера, как неделю и месяц назад. Он ворчал и ругался на Криса все время, называл его психом чокнутым и грозил, что Эрлкениг придет за ним.  
– Ага, скорее уж за тобой – ты его вино выжрал.  
– Не трогал я его вино, – Карл лихорадочно заметался по студии, вытащил запечатанную бутылку из комода, – вот, видишь! Ничего не трогал!  
– Ладно, ладно…  
После завтрака Крису все-таки удалось вытащить Карла из мастерской.  
– И какого черта тебе понадобилось в музее?..  
– Элис сказала, что там хранится последняя монета.  
– Что за монета? – нахмурился тот.  
– М-м, – на мгновение задумался Крис, – пражский грош Ладислава Постума.  
Он кратко рассказал Карлу о тех четырех монетах, которые находились у частных коллекционеров – тот уставился на него, как на сумасшедшего, когда Крис говорил о Вайноне.  
– Фэйри? В Малой Стране? Так и знал, что они там обитают!  
– Карл, два дня назад мы ели картошку-фри в Макдональдсе в компании Эрлкенига! – воскликнул Крис. Пара симпатичных туристок обернулась на него, и он махнул им рукой. – В смысле, ты еще можешь удивляться чему-то? Вчера вечером эти проклятущие фэйри на моих глазах провалились под землю! Горгульи с собора святого Вита охотились за мной, горгульи, с когтями и клыками! – добавил он, понизив голос.  
– Да с тобой опасно, чувак, – проворчал Карл.  
Если бы Крис знал, что он окажется настолько прав, то никогда бы не потянул Карла с собой в Национальный музей. Но было уже слишком поздно.  
Они направлялись к кассе, чтобы купить билеты, когда Карл начал бормотать о напрасной трате денег и повел Криса в сторону. Там он пошептался с пожилым мужчиной в костюме, они пожали друг другу руки, и Карл потащил Криса внутрь, быстро засунув в магнитный турникет какую-то бумажку.  
– У тебя и здесь друзья?!  
– У творческих людей везде найдутся полезные знакомства, – сообщил тот. – Коллекция монет и медалей на втором этаже, в историческом отделении. Спорим, без меня бы ты бродил здесь пару часов, прежде чем найти нужный зал?..  
– И спорить не буду, – Крис беззастенчиво пялился по сторонам, пока они поднимались по центральной лестнице. В Национальном музее он никогда еще не был – равно как и в других пражских музеях. Его больше интересовали музеи под открытым небом – площади, мосты, скверы и набережные; по своей воле он был никогда не пошел рассматривать старинные тарелки, украшения и одежду, слишком скучно все это. И сейчас, спрашивая себя, почему он все-таки продолжает искать Бена – или монету, которая должна привести к Бену, Крис не находил ответа. Наверное, это все из-за проклятущего Зака – если дело обстояло именно так, как говорила Вайнона, то его могут убить. Если еще не убили. А это было как-то совсем неправильно…  
Он погрузился в свои мысли и не заметил, как они прошли несколько залов, и Карл подвел его к витрине с золотыми монетами пятнадцатого века.  
– Ищи свой грош!  
Крис скользнул глазами по витрине, читая подписи под экспонатами. Потом просмотрел их второй раз, уже внимательней. Нахмурился.  
– Слушай, ее здесь нет.  
– Точно? – Карл наклонился к стеклу и начал читать ярлыки. – Не может такого быть!  
– Наверное, она где-то еще… – Крис обошел витрину кругом и повернулся к соседней, пытаясь высмотреть среди медалей и кубков большую золотую монету, потемневшую от времени.  
– А ну-ка, – пробормотал Карл и решительно направился в соседний зал, возле входа в который стояла женщина в униформе служителя музея. Крис последовал за ним, но для этого ему пришлось протиснуться сквозь толпу экскурсантов, плотно обступивших экспозицию с гуситским оружием. Внезапно Крис увидел две высокие темные фигуры, промелькнувшие впереди. Он ускорил шаг, пытаясь рассмотреть их: женщина что-то сказала мужчине, недовольно тряхнув длинными черными волосами, завязанными в хвост, мужчина повернулся в ней, и Крис увидел его профиль.  
– Эй! – крикнул он, пробираясь к ним поближе.  
– Крис, куда ты? – удивленно позвал его Карл. – Я все узнал, иди сюда!  
– Эй, Зак! – Крис продолжал нестись вперед, боясь потерять темную парочку в толпе. – Зои! Остановитесь, я хочу поговорить с вами!.. Пожалуйста!..  
А потом что-то пихнуло его в плечо с такой силой, что он врезался в витрину. Голова его столкнулась с чем-то твердым, и на пару секунд Крис перестал видеть что-либо кроме разноцветных искр перед глазами. Он слышал крики, чувствовал, как осыпается стекло, щекотно скатываясь по шее, и удивлялся – оно же должно быть бронированным, так?.. Его снова вздернули на ноги и кинули в другую сторону – на этот раз, прямо на стеклянный ящик с мечами и кинжалами. Туристы бросились в разные стороны – Крис внезапно сообразил, что зрение снова вернулось к нему в тот самый миг, когда его спина столкнулась с витриной. Оружие со звоном рассыпалось повсюду, Крис сполз на пол, ошалело моргая. Карл присел рядом с ним, с ужасом заглядывая в лицо.  
– Какого хрена ты творишь?  
Не успел Крис и рта открыть, как за спиной Карла появилась тень, одетая в плащ с капюшоном. Из рукавов торчали костлявые руки – нет, самые настоящие кости, рассмотрел Крис, а под капюшоном притаился череп. Она оттолкнула Карла с дороги, и в то же время другая тень подхватила Криса, отправляя его в новый полет, который закончился в другой витрине.  
Они играют с ним, понял Крис, тряся головой и на карачках выползая из-под серебряных тарелок чьего-то обеденного сервиза. Призраков было несколько, он заметил, как их бесплотные тени снуют по залу, а потом его снова швырнули вперед, прямо на острие огромного меча, и Крис зажмурился, не в силах смотреть на то, как приближается его смерть.  
Чья-то рука перехватила его, прервав заданную траекторию в считанных дюймах от острия.  
– Привет, Кристофер, – невозмутимо произнес Зак, Эрлкениг, да будь он самим дьяволом, Крис обрадовался бы не меньше. – Куда ты опять вляпался?  
Крис бы хотел ответить ему, но прохрипел что-то невразумительное, пытаясь подняться.  
– Что с тобой? – Карл снова наклонился над ним, гневно сверкая глазами на Зака. – Почему ты разбил все эти витрины?  
– Ты не видишь их? – простонал Крис. Тени роились вокруг, выжидая, выбирая нужный момент, чтобы наброситься на него.  
– Он сошел с ума? – спросила Зои, в свою очередь наклоняясь над ним.  
Зак на мгновение нахмурился, а потом провел рукой у нее по глазам:  
– Теперь видишь?  
Всадница, надо отдать ей должное, даже не вздрогнула, а вот Карл завопил, прикрывая голову рукой, когда все предметы, находившееся в зале, вдруг взмыли вверх. Все монеты, кубки, серебряные и золотые чаши и кувшины, мечи, пики – все это на мгновение зависло в воздухе, а потом полетело на них.  
– Карл! – закричал Крис. – Уходи отсюда!  
– Я тебя не брошу! – Карл в панике вцепился в его руку. – Что это? Кто это делает? Это они?  
– Идиот, – ругнулась Зои, отдирая Карла от Криса. Зак снова достал откуда-то свой хлыст и разгонял призраков, очищая путь к отступлению, а другой рукой волок Криса, который пытался переставлять ноги, чтобы помочь ему, но получалось плохо – все тело просто раскалывалось от боли.  
Как они выбирались из музея, Крис запомнил с трудом – знал только, что в итоге его опустили на землю перед памятником Вацлаву, где он сидел теперь, пытаясь отдышаться и оттирая с лица кровь. Рана, нанесенная вчера зубами горгулий, снова открылась после того, как по ней приложили какой-то золотой вазой. Карл стоял рядом с ним, упираясь руками в колени, и шумно переводил дыхание.  
– Что это… кто это был?..  
– Естественно-научное отделение, – спокойно сообщил Зак. – Третий этаж.  
Крис поднял на него глаза, все еще не в силах произнести ни слова. Тот выглядел как обычно – джинсы, кеды, чуть потрепанная черная куртка.  
– Хочешь сказать, кости? – Карл в ужасе смотрел на них. – Призраки из антропологического отделения набросились на нас?..  
– Он прав, – неохотно согласилась Зои, – такие сильные призраки, но почему я не увидела их?  
– Потому что они пришли за Крисом, – Зак повернулся к нему и присел рядом, протянул руку и обхватил ладонью лицо Криса, рассматривая ссадину. – Как ты? Цел? Ничего не сломано?  
Карл выпрямился и пораженно глянул на Эрлкенига, потом на Зои.  
– Это еще как понимать?.. – тихонько пробормотал он себе под нос.  
Всадница фыркнула:  
– Сама поражаюсь, почему короля так тянет к этим смертным! Что в них такого?..  
– Ты сама когда-то была смертной, Зои, – сказал Зак, не глядя на нее. Пальцы его ощупали крисову скулу, потом легли на лоб, он что-то прошептал на языке, которого Крис не признал. Раз, другой, а потом он убрал руку и поднялся. Крис моргнул и почувствовал, что головная боль исчезла, ребра больше не взрываются мукой при каждом движении, а через пару секунд он решил, что вполне может встать на ноги, не опасаясь, что тут же грохнется обратно.  
– Я тоже не видел никаких призраков, – мрачно сказал Карл.  
– Они там были, уж поверь мне, – Крис покрутил шеей и покосился на здание Национального музея за своей спиной. – И снова хотели убить меня. Если бы не вы двое, я не знаю, как…  
– Не благодари, человек, – отрезала Зои. При дневном свете она выглядела чертовски привлекательно: узкие джинсы, высокие кожаные сапоги, даже какая-то растянутая зеленая футболка не портила общий вид, а наоборот придавала экзотическую нотку. Довершала ее наряд кожаная куртка и длинные причудливые серьги. Она рассталась со своим арбалетом, заметил Крис, когда понял, что чего-то не хватает, но под курткой у нее были спрятаны ножны, в которых притаился длинный охотничий кинжал.  
– Что вы делали в музее? – спросил Зак.  
– То же самое, что и вы – искали пятую монету, – Крис пожал плечами и сложил руки на груди. Отметины от когтей Эрлкенига чуть покалывало, но он старался не замечать этого. Он мельком глянул на пальцы Зака: тот водил ему по лицу правой рукой, и никаких когтей на ней не было и в помине. Так же, как и на левой, только короткие, аккуратно подрезанные ногти. – Ее не было на том стенде, где нужно, а теперь попробуй найди… – его аж передернуло от воспоминаний о призраках. – Сам я туда больше ни ногой!  
– Пражский грош Ладислава Постума украли из Национального музея три месяца назад, – не без самодовольства сообщил Карл. Они все повернулись к нему, и он отступил, избегая смотреть на Зака. – Что? Я просто подошел и спросил, у меня там знакомые работают, вот мне все и рассказали!.. И потом, говорят, что грош увел кто-то из своих, вот только не могут выяснить, кто именно!  
– Ты это все за полторы минуты выяснил? – пораженно спросил Крис. – Ничего себе! Нужно почаще брать тебя с собой!  
– Вот еще! – вспыхнул Карл. – Чтобы я еще куда-то! С тобой! Издеваешься? Мне и этих уже достаточно, – он мотнул головой в сторону Зои и Зака, и на всякий случай отступил еще немного, – более чем!  
– Не бойся, смертный, – снисходительно бросила ему Зои, – если бы я хотела убить тебя, то уже бы перерезала твое горло, вырвала твое сердце и скормила его собакам, а твой язык…  
– Зои, – тихо позвал Зак, и она мгновенно замолчала. Потом он посмотрел на Криса и наклонил голову. – Я хочу попросить у тебя прощения за свою ложь. Если бы я сказал правду сразу, то ты бы не поверил. Но ты должен мне, Кристофер, – он говорил тихо, но в голосе его пробивались угрожающие нотки, и Крис снова и снова спрашивал себя, как он мог не распознать хозяина Дикой охоты в этом человеке, – и пока ты не вернешь долг, я буду рядом.  
– Тем лучше для меня, – нерешительно сказал Крис и переглянулся с Карлом. Тот покачал головой и прошептал:  
– Охренеть!  
– Я думал, что вчера ты… ну… – Крис не знал, как Эрлкениг отреагирует на это слово, – умер?  
Зои фыркнула. Зак положил ей руку на плечо, привлекая к себе, и потерся носом о ее щеку. Крис хотел было отвести взгляд, но понял, что физически просто не в состоянии сделать это.  
– Близко. Но я не могу умереть до Дня Всех Святых, – мягко сообщил Зак. – Это просто невозможно.  
– Везет вам, бессмертным, – сказал Карл в наступившей тишине. Толпа на Вацлавской площади незаметно обтекала их, образуя пустое место перед памятником. К Национальному музею подъехали полицейские, Крис слышал сирены и решил уточнить на всякий случай:  
– Они не пойдут за мной? Эти привидения?  
– Они не могут выйти из здания, где лежат их кости, – сказал Зак и криво улыбнулся. – А мы теперь знаем, как найти твоего колдуна, Крис.  
– Как?.. – они все уставились на него, даже Зои не смогла сдержать удивления.  
– Нам нужно всего лишь отыскать список всех, кто работал в музее последние три месяца.  
– Класс, – Крис кивнул, потом поднял руки в воздух, – все хорошо, но как нам это сделать?..  
– Ну, – сказал Карл после паузы, – вообще-то, у меня есть один знакомый…

 

Крис искренне надеялся познакомиться с еще одной блондинкой вроде Элис, но этот знакомый Карла оказался здоровенным небритым мужиком, который жил в Жижкове. Он настороженно разговаривал с ними по домофону, а в квартиру пустил одного только Карла, подозрительным взглядом окинув остальных.  
– Подождите внизу, – бросил на прощание Карл, исчезая в недрах квартиры. Зои презрительно сморщила нос.  
– Ты уверен, что он не обманет нас? А иначе я вырежу его сердце…  
– И скормишь его собакам, – устало продолжил Крис, – да, да, такое я уже сегодня слышал. По-моему, тебе нужно поработать над своим лексиконом, немного осовременить его, что ли!  
– Вот и я ей говорю, – Зак прислонился к стене и улыбнулся Зои.  
– Может быть, я просто не хочу этого делать, – снова поморщилась она, – не хочу привыкать к этому времени, потому что оно не нравится мне! Люди алчные и жестокие, они ненавидят друг друга, они все время ругаются, все эти странные слова только запутывают меня: интернет, порнография, секс!  
– Ты не любишь секс? – удивился Крис. – Может быть, ты забыла, как им занимаются? Я ничего не предлагаю, я просто предполагаю – столько лет носиться по миру, никакого отдыха, немудрено забыть что-нибудь…  
Криса несло, но он не мог остановиться. Все это слишком напоминало бредовый сон, и чем дальше, тем глубже он в него погружался.  
– Хочу напомнить тебе, Зои, что в твое время люди были не намного добрее, – ухмыльнулся Зак. – И, Крис, хватит подкатывать к моей девушке.  
– Я так и понял, что она твоя девушка, без проблем, Эрлкениг! Мне теперь так тебя называть? Или величать королем?  
– Ты можешь называть его хозяин, – мурлыкнула Зои. – Так будет правильно. И давайте же спустимся вниз, здесь ужасный запах!  
Они прождали Карла почти полчаса, прежде чем он вылетел из подъезда, прижимая к себе кипу распечаток.  
– Не благодарите меня, – он спихнул всю свою добычу Крису и недовольно покачал головой, – парень – настоящий псих! Заставил поклясться раз сто, что вы не из полиции и что его не арестуют за незаконное проникновение в защищенные сети, что бы это ни значило!  
– Нужно было просто сказать, кто твои друзья! – фыркнул Крис.  
– Они не мои друзья! – воскликнул Карл и с опаской глянул на Зака. – Извини, но я не питаю никаких иллюзий относительно дружбы с фэйри!  
– Я не фэйри, – Зои подмигнула ему, и Карл побледнел.  
– А теперь твоя девушка подкатывает к моему другу! – истерически захихикал Крис. – По-моему, она действительно все забыла!  
– Что забыла? О чем это вы? Кто к кому подкатывает?  
– Нам нужно спокойное место, чтобы изучить список, – Зак определенно развлекался, слушая их болтовню, а Зои с удовольствием ему подыгрывала.  
Карл перестал крутить головой по сторонам и посмотрел на Криса:  
– К Терезке?  
– К Терезке!

 

Крис пытался высчитать, сколько миль уже накрутил по городу за последние дни (Километров, – ругался на него Карл, – ты в Европе, научись в конце концов говорить нормально!), но все время сбивался и только печально глядел на свои кеды. Потом, правда, немедленно вспоминал, что на отдых нет времени, вздыхал и снова утыкался в распечатки, которые принес Карл. Имен было много – за последние три месяца в Национальном музее побывала целая куча народа. Помимо постоянного персонала там были организаторы временных выставок, технические рабочие, сезонные уборщики, которые подрезали кусты вокруг здания и приводили в порядок газон. Кроме них были еще приезжие исследователи, профессора университетов и иностранные гости, словом, все те, кто хоть раз переступил порог музея. Крис читал, Карл допивал уже второй бокал пива, а Зак и Зои приканчивали здоровый кусок запеченной свинины.  
– Вкусно, – Зои довольно жмурилась, отщипывала кусочки хлеба и макала их в подливу, – я и забыла, как это вкусно!  
– У вас, что же, нет никакой нормальной еды? – Карл изнемогал от любопытства, но боялся задавать вопросы. – А что вы пьете?  
– У нас есть еда, – Зак облизал ладонь, не обращая внимания на стопку салфеток, – и пиво, и вино, самые лучшие, которые ты только можешь себе представить. У нас есть мясо, зажаренные на вертеле туши диких вепрей и оленей, есть самые свежие овощи и фрукты, истекающие соком.  
– Звучит как рекламная кампания, – пробормотал Крис. – Голосуй за партию «Дикая охота», и ты всегда будешь сыт!  
– Не отвлекайся, – приказал Зак, и он снова уткнулся в списки. – У нас даже есть секс, как это ни удивительно.  
Зои тихонько хихикнула и потянулась за своим стаканом с пивом.  
– Мы любим друг друга после каждой охоты, после каждого пира, на осенних листьях или на каменных полах наших замков, на шкурах животных и на шелковых простынях, ведь что такое любовь, как не охота и не пир? – Зак отсалютовал Карлу своим бокалом. – Но все это дается не просто так. Мы не можем выйти на солнечный свет, не можем иметь детей, не можем выбирать, какую жизнь нам прожить. Наша еда – всего лишь иллюзия, наши тела – всего лишь тени, мы существуем, пока царит ночь и Охота мчится. Вы, люди, смертны, но вы можете выбирать, какую жизнь прожить, кем стать и как умереть.  
– О господи, – сказал Крис и шмыгнул носом, – я сейчас расплачусь.  
– Не отвлекайся! – прикрикнули они на него в три голоса.  
– Слишком пафосно? – Зак вскинул бровь.  
– Пожалуй, да, – согласилась Зои.  
Карл сидел и смотрел на них, забывая пить из своего стакана.  
Буквы уже стали сливаться перед глазами у Криса, и поэтому он отвел взгляд, подцепил вилкой кусок мяса с тарелки и прожевал его.  
– Я читаю, читаю, – поспешил он успокоить Зои, которая выразительно уставилась на него, – просто можно же немного передохнуть!  
– Передохнешь после Хэллоуина, когда мы убедимся, что твоя выходка никому не принесла вреда.  
– Да после Хэллоуина ноги моей тут не будет! – воскликнул Крис. – Спасибо, Прага мне навсегда запомнится!  
– То есть как это? – нахмурился Карл. – Ты уедешь?  
– Первым же автобусом подальше отсюда! Может быть, в Вену – или в Зальцбург, я в Германии уже целый год не был!  
– Так, ладно, – Карл допил свое пиво и отставил стакан. – Сколько я должен? Пойду работать, а то, знаете ли, деньги из воздуха не берутся, как у некоторых!  
– Еда за наш счет, – Зак даже не смотрел на него, – в благодарность за картошку фри.  
– Что это? – заинтересовалась Зои.  
– Продукт канцерогенной промышленности, изготовленный из имитации овощей, подвергнутых высокотемпературной обработке… у вас такого точно нет, ребят.  
– Кант… кацт… кантцерогенной?.. – Зои сражалась с новым словом.  
– Бенедикт, – сказал Крис, и все повернулись к нему. – Бен! – громко повторил он и почувствовал, как от макушки по всему телу разлилась какая-то странная волна, будто порыв прохладного воздуха пронесся. – Он – тот парень, который нанял меня!  
– Точно! – подхватил Карл. – Бенедикт! Ты ж мне все рассказывал, как жил у него, как он тебе дал эту монету, я вспомнил! Какого хрена он делал в музее?  
Крис снова уставился в бумаги, и не смог удержаться от смеха:  
– Вы не поверите, изучал искусство пивоварения по археологическим находкам!  
– Бенедикт, – задумчиво произнес Зак. – Ты помнишь, где он живет? Можешь сказать?  
– На улице Бенедиктской! – с восторгом воскликнул Крис. – Я на втором этаже жил, а на первом у Бена ресторан, называется…  
– «У Бенедикта»? Я слышал об этом месте, – Зак бросил на стол пару купюр и встал. – Пойдемте, чем скорее мы найдем его, тем лучше.  
Они все-таки распрощались с Карлом у Терезки и направились к Бенедикту втроем. Крис сначала шагал впереди, надеясь, что чем быстрее найдет Бена, то тем меньше его будет ненавидеть Зои. Если с Заком (он все-таки решил называть его так, потому что, во-первых, именовать кого-то в кедах и джинсах Эрлкенигом, хозяином Дикой охоты, было по меньшей мере нелепо, а во-вторых, потому что самому Заку было глубоко параллельно, как его называет Крис) еще можно было как-то иметь дело, то красивая женщина, то и дело бросавшая на него яростные взгляды, заставляла Криса все время вздрагивать от ужаса.  
Но чем ближе они подходили к таверне, тем медленнее он плелся, размышляя, что будет, если и в этот раз ему не удастся найти нужную улицу.  
– Бенедиктская, – бормотал себе под нос Крис, будто пытаясь уговорить ее не исчезать с лица города, – Бенедиктская, Бенедикт, Бен, пиво, золотая монета, портал…  
А потом они просто повернули направо и уткнулись в красную вывеску «У Бенедикта».  
– Я же говорил! – Крис дернул дверь на себя и зашел внутрь, Зак и Зои последовали за ним.  
В зале было слишком темно. Над столиками не горели лампы, на стульях не сидело ни одного посетителя, непривычная тишина обрушилась на них с порога. Только барная стойка была освещена тусклым светом, а возле стойки стоял Бен, скрестив руки на груди и созерцая вошедших.  
– Не думал, что увижу тебя еще когда-нибудь, Крис, – произнес он, и Крис почувствовал, как по спине пробежали мурашки от одного только звука этого спокойного, негромкого голоса. – Я недооценил твои возможности и твое упрямство, и не могу сказать, что не рад видеть тебя снова, – Бен шагнул вперед, высокий и худой, и обратил свой взгляд на Зака. – Приветствую, Эрлкениг.  
Зак каким-то образом умудрялся смотреть на него сверху вниз, хотя они были почти одного роста. Он едва заметно наклонил голову, отвечая на приветствие Бена, странным, лишенным обычной грации движением, и Крис увидел, как на мгновение тени собрались у него над головой в тяжелую рогатую корону.  
– Госпожа, – Бен кивнул Зои и повернулся к стойке. – Могу я угостить вас чем-нибудь?..  
– Ты знаешь, зачем мы пришли, – Зак первым уселся на высокий барный стул, Зои заняла свое место по правую руку от него, а Крис примостился слева.  
– Разумеется, – Бен налил пиво не из современного крана, а из глиняного кувшина, равномерно наполнив четыре кружки. Зои с опаской покосилась на Зака, но он без заминки поднял свою кружку и стукнул ее о кружку Бена. Крис молча наблюдал за этим ритуалом, но начал пить первым – уж он-то знал, какое здесь вкусное пиво. Но на этот раз Бен перещеголял сам себя – вкус был странным, сладким и терпким, насыщенным, с ароматом цветов и огня, он тянулся и плавился во рту, медленно опускался в желудок.  
– Ух ты! – не удержался от восторженного шепота Крис, аккуратно ставя свою кружку на стойку.  
– Добрый мед, – равнодушно бросил Зак, едва сделав глоток. – Зачем тебе моя власть, Бенедикт?  
Бен тяжело вздохнул:  
– Не мне. Долгая история. Люди часто приходят сюда, чтобы получить какие-то вещи – старые вещи, странные вещи, артефакты, редкости. Это парень появился летом, и ему нужен был твой плащ.  
– Летом? Прости, – перебил Крис, – я что-то не понял, чувак, так ты поэтому меня к себе позвал?.. Я-то думал, с чего это ты такой добренький! Большой заказ, большая плата – и большой идиот, который согласился свою задницу подставить? Бен, я ж чуть не умер! – он уже практически кричал.  
– Должен был умереть, – сказал тот, глядя на Зака. – Почему ты его не убил, вот загадка.  
– Да на меня горгульи напали! А сегодня – призраки! Из Национального музея! – надрывался Крис. – Теперь твой колдун меня убить хочет, Бен! Сделай что-нибудь, скажи ему, что я ни причем, пусть он от меня отстанет!..  
Потом до него наконец дошло, и он замолчал, недоверчиво качая головой:  
– Бен, я думал, что ты мой друг…  
Он подумал, сколько раз Бен отправлял его на странные, а порой и опасные задания. Проверял ли, готовил к чему-то особенному, испытывал – Крис внезапно понял, что его собственная роль во всем этом действе была незначительной. Разменная монета, вот он кто. Просто удобный инструмент, не больше.  
– Как звали того человека? – спокойно спросил Зак.  
Бен достал из-под стойки салфетку, на которой что-то было написано, и протянул ему.  
– Раньше я о нем не слышал, значит, какой-то дилетант или выскочка.  
– И много же он тебе заплатил, – прошипела Зои, – трактирщик?  
Бен спокойно встретил ее разъяренный взгляд.  
– Достаточно. Но проблем мне не нужно, а глупцы и дилетанты как раз умеют их создавать.  
Зак мельком глянул на листок и засунул его в карман куртки.  
– Сделаешь так еще раз – не будет ни твоего трактира, ни тебя.  
– Понимаю, – покивал Бен, но Крис почему-то подумал, что угроза его не впечатлила.  
Зак встал с табурета и направился к выходу, Зои последовала за ним след в след. Крис только собирался присоединиться к ним обоим, как Бен окликнул его.  
– Крис, мне жаль, что так получилось. Ты мне с первого взгляда понравился, есть в тебе что-то особенное, и можешь мне не верить, но я действительно рад, что ты жив. Он уже сказал тебе, что… – Бен поднял руку к груди, явно желая показать что-то, но его прервало громкое покашливание из угла зала.  
– Одну минуточку, высокие господа, – сказал рыжий лысеющий тип с хитрой физиономией, который будто из воздуха возник. Крис мог поклясться, что его тут не было, когда они только вошли. – Колдун, коего вы ищете, уже давно не живет по тому адресу, – он подмигнул Бену. – Друг мой знал, да запамятовал!  
– Саймон, – с досадой выдохнул Бен и снова повернулся к Заку. – Клянусь, я понятия не имею, где теперь этот парень! Все, что знал, я записал, но он, скорее всего, уже уехал из города…  
– Не уехал, не уехал, – тот, кого он назвал Саймоном, внезапно появился за спиной у Зои и провел рукой у нее по волосам. – Привет, красотка.  
– Эй! – она выхватила кинжал и полоснула воздух на том месте, где только что стоял Саймон. Он снова появился, на этот раз сидя на одном из барных стульев возле стойки.  
– А твой покойный папаша неплохо научил тебя драться, девонька, – одобрительно сказал он и велел Бену: – Налей-ка мне своих помоев, да не тех, которые свиньи пьют, а тех, которые дорогим гостям дают!  
Зак, склонив голову набок, наблюдал за ним.  
– Интересно, – обманчиво мягким голосом произнес он, – скажешь ли ты в конце концов что-то важное, или так и будешь молоть всякую чушь.  
– Вот именно! – прорычала Зои, у которой чуть искры из глаз не полетели, когда Саймон упомянул ее отца.  
– Что тебе нужно, Саймон? – Бен скрестил руки на груди и явно не собирался его ничем угощать.  
– Жалко, значит, – пробормотал тот, – ну и ладно, мы не гордые!  
С этими словами он схватил почти полный бокал, из которого пил Зак, и присосался к нему. Опустошил в три глотка, кинул пустую посудину Бену, громко рыгнул и подытожил:  
– Дрянь пойло, а туда же, королей угощать!  
– Кто это? – тихо спросил у Бена Крис, и, конечно же, был немедленно замечен.  
– Человеческий ребенок! – заорал Саймон и стукнул его по правому плечу, а пока Крис оборачивался, исчез и появился слева. – Глупый, глупый, глупый! Не радуйся, король, ты еще глупее, – это было адресовано Заку, который невозмутимо стоял в центре зала. – Молодой колдун дурак и его женщина тоже, все вы не видите дальше своего носа! Один Бен молодец, Бен никогда не пропадет, но пиво у него дерьмо! – торжественно заключил он, дернул Зои за волосы, Зака за куртку, отвесил подзатыльник Крису, и в тот же миг они оказались на берегу Влтавы, прямо у воды.  
– Блядь! – не удержался от крика Крис. Зои тоже выглядела мягко говоря шокированной, один лишь Зак сохранял спокойствие, как будто мгновенная телепортация из одного места в другое являлась его обычным стилем передвижения. Впрочем, может, так оно и было. Ночь уже опустилась на Прагу: огни отражались в реке, прогулочные пароходы стояли накрепко пришвартованные у причалов, а от воды веяло прохладой. Крис вспомнил свой сон и поежился, зябко обхватил себя руками.  
– А теперь к серьезным делам, – сообщил Саймон, опустился на колени и сунул руку в воду. Секунды не прошло, как он вытащил оттуда что-то темное, похожее на намокшую тряпку.  
– Крыса! – вскрикнула Зои и отшатнулась с отвращением. Крис присмотрелся, и действительно – тот держал за хвост дохлую крысу, здоровенную и мерзкую. Капли воды с нее стекали на каменный причал.  
– Ага! – подтвердил Саймон. – А еще есть кролики, еноты, бродячие кошки из города и мелкое зверье с дальних порогов. Рыбы всплывают вверх брюхом, крысы дохнут сотнями, и все это – в моей реке! – он уронил мокрый трупик в подставленную Заком ладонь и махнул рукой на Влтаву. – Раньше только листья да ветки, ну и редкий мертвяк перепадет в камышах, а теперь одна смерть вокруг, на дне смерть, в песке смерть! Разберись, – он снова исчез и появился за спиной Зака, который внимательно разглядывал дохлую крысу, – а то смерть придет и за тобой, скоро, совсем скоро!  
Он громко чмокнул губами в дюйме от щеки Зои:  
– Ах, какая девчушка выросла, жаль будет, если такая красота пропадет!  
Она недовольно зарычала и попыталась достать его рукой, но Саймон уже переместился к Крису и шепнул ему на ухо:  
– Бояться не страшно, вот только от себя не убежишь!  
А потом раздался плеск, как будто что-то тяжелое ухнуло с причала в воду, но никто из них ничего не увидел, и голос Саймона прокричал на прощание:  
– Разберись с ними, король, а не то мы все пойдем на корм червям!..  
– Охренеть, – пробормотал в наступившей тишине Крис. – Кто-нибудь из вас скажет мне, что это было?  
– Водяной, – с презрением выплюнула Зои. – Их тут кишмя кишит.  
– Предвестник, – Зак продолжал рассматривать крысу так, как будто ничего интереснее в жизни не видел. – Темносияние приближается, а развязал его какой-то безмозглый колдун и его подружка, – он зашвырнул крысу обратно в реку и вытер ладонь об джинсы. – Устранить их несложно, но по всем приметам выходит, что бояться нам нужно не этого.  
– А чего же? – спросил Крис. – И что такое Темносияние?  
Зак окинул его пристальным взглядом, но ничего не ответил и начал подниматься по лестнице, которая вела на набережную.  
Крис посмотрел на Зои. Она посмотрела на него.  
– Как меня это затрахало, смертный, – с чувством сказала всадница. – Если бы ты только знал!  
– Ага, – согласился он, – один плюс: скоро ты вообще научишься нормально разговаривать!  
Она метнула на него неприязненный взгляд и отправилась догонять Эрлкенига.

 

Прошли они совсем немного, едва-едва набережная скрылась за домами, как Зак выбросил руку в сторону, заставляя Криса остановиться.  
– Ну, что теперь? – обреченно поинтересовался тот. – Святая Инквизиция? Восставшие тамплиеры? Бешеные собаки? Ах, я совсем забыл, у вас в стае и не такое водится… Кстати, как там поживает Тузик, в которого я нож воткнул? И это была самозащита, напоминаю!..  
– Замолчи, – приказал Зак, всматриваясь в улицу, которая лежала перед ними. Как назло, она была пустой, а Крис уже достаточно научился распознавать такого рода знаки. В другой раз, конечно, он бы объяснил отсутствие прохожих какими-нибудь банальными вещами: весельем на центральных площадях, поздним часом, пустынным районом. Но нет, только не сегодня, только не в этой компании. Он шмыгнул за спину Зои и с опаской уставился в темноту.  
– Майло поживает отлично, – между делом сообщил Зак. – Уже даже почти не хромает.  
– Майло, – пробормотал Крис, – просто замечательно.  
– Любимый, – позвала Зои, – мне это не нравится. Я чувствую запах глины.  
– Отходим обратно к реке, – принял решение Зак, выхватывая откуда-то из воздуха свой хлыст. – Зои, дай ему оружие.  
– Как скажешь, – она достала из ножен свой кинжал, перекинула его из правой руки в левую, и клинок раздвоился. Тот, который Зои держала в левой руке, она тут же сунула Крису. – Держи. Постарайся не напороться на него, когда будешь бежать.  
– Бежать? Нет, пожалуйста, скажите мне, что это не то, о чем я думаю! – Крис быстро оглядел доставшееся ему оружие. Рукоять кинжала была простой, плотно обмотанной полосками кожи, а вот лезвие не имело ничего общего со сталью. Бритвенно-острое, оно было темным и холодным, будто выточенным из камня.  
– К воде, – Зак подтолкнул его в плечо, заставляя развернуться.  
– Нет-нет-нет, – пробормотал Крис, – пожалуйста, только не это!..  
Откуда-то из глубины квартала доносились тяжелые шаги, будто какое-то огромное и неуклюжее существо двигалось между зданий. И через несколько секунд они увидели его: здоровенный, ростом с двухэтажный дом, он казался неповоротливым на своих приземистых ногах-тумбах, но перемещался удивительно быстро, нагоняя их.  
– Голем! – заорал Крис, оборачиваясь через плечо. – Вашу мать, я на такое не подписывался! О господи!.. Эта херня нас сейчас раздавит и не заметит, вы видели, какой он огромный?!  
– Прекрати истерику, – Зои остановилась прямо посреди дороги, отделявшей набережную от жилых кварталов. – Мы справимся с ним.  
Зак ударил хлыстом по камням и зацокал языком, будто подзывал тварь.  
– Мы справимся? – воскликнул Крис. – Вы видели эту хрень? Она же огромная! И по всем законам физики она не должна существовать! Его разрушили, он должен быть мертв! – проорал он, точно Голем мог услышать его и развалиться на черепки.  
– Главное, не высовывайся, – предупредил Зак, выходя вперед и закрывая Криса собой. – Его каждые тридцать три года разрушают, а он все равно поднимается.  
– Что-то мне кажется, что с последнего раза времени прошло меньше, – мрачно сказала Зои.  
Зак пожал плечами:  
– Что ж, скажи спасибо нашему знакомому колдуну Дилану.  
– О господи, – простонал Крис, когда Голем вышел на свет. Вблизи он был еще больше, еще страшнее. Положим, горгульи на соборе Святого Вита были чем-то привычным, обыденным – он столько раз видел их на стенах, разглядывал их оскаленные морды, что, когда они ожили, испытал только шок. Убивать их оказалось несложно, они хрустели и крошились под ногами, как старый камень, которым, по сути, и были. Крис предпочитал не думать, почему они вернулись обратно на собор как ни в чем не бывало – наделять сознанием каменных уродцев было чем-то выше его понимания, и поэтому он решил принимать их возрождение как должное.  
Да и привидения в Национальном музее не заставили его испугаться. Мечи и алебарды – возможно, но они уже были прямой угрозой, он мог представить, как пики входят в его тело, как протыкают сердце. Сами привидения – ерунда, детские сказки. Вполне реальные, как оказалось, но все еще недостаточно устрашающие.  
Сейчас, здесь все было совершенно иначе. Крис слышал легенду о Големе среди прочих, рассказываемых на улицах Праги, но никогда не представлял себе, как должен выглядеть глиняный великан. Пару месяцев назад какие-то друзья Карла ради смеха затянули его в музей привидений и легенд, так вот там, в подвале, валялось чучело, призванное изображать Голем. Нелепое и смешное, муляж, кукла. Однажды Крис даже рассказал о нем Бену, но тот только ухмыльнулся и посоветовал не тратить деньги на ерунду. В тот музей Крис бы сходил еще пару раз, с превеликим удовольствием бы побежал. Только бы не встречаться с этим чудовищем, не видеть его кулаков, огромного туловища, маслянисто блестящего под светом фонарей, узкого лба, на котором были выцарапаны какие-то буквы.  
Зак размахнулся и ударил хлыстом, целясь в голову, но Голем с легкостью отбил удар, подставив руку. Нет, не руку, ручищу. Зак отскочил в сторону и замахнулся снова, и на этот раз попал, оставив длинный след на влажной глине. Зои коротко вскрикнула, подбадривая себя, и кинулась на спину великану, нанося удары своим кинжалом, пытаясь подтянуться и достать до толстой шеи.  
Крис стоял, сжимая кинжал, и смотрел на все это в оцепенении. Лица у Голема не было, только какие-то наспех вылепленные формы: глазные впадины, нос, влажная коричневая воронка на месте рта. Иногда он открывал ее и издавал жуткий воющий звук – и тогда сердце Криса не только ныряло в пятки, но и пыталось пробиться куда-то ниже, под булыжник мостовой.  
Голем махнул ручищей, и Зои соскользнула на землю, но тут Зак снова нанес удар своим хлыстом, отвлекая спереди. Зои предприняла следующую попытку. Крис смотрел, как они кружили возле него, и одновременно и жалел, что не в состоянии помочь им, и понимал, что не сможет сделать ничего против громадины из глины. Это было страшно, а когда Голем отшвырнул Зака в сторону и сдернул Зои со своего плеча, ухватив за ногу, стало еще страшнее. Тварь раскрутила ее, точно куклу, и бросила в стену дома, а потом повернулась к Крису.  
– О, черт, – пробормотал он, перехватывая кинжал обеими руками, – черт, черт, черт!  
Голем несся на него, точно грузовик на скоростном шоссе, и Крис сам не разобрался, как ему удалось перекатиться по земле и избежать столкновения. Чудовище снова утробно завыло, когда поняло, что промахнулось, и пошло на второй заход. Крис вжался в мостовую, готовясь к бесславной и глупой смерти, но Голем вдруг грохнулся на землю, точно кто-то подставил ему подножку. Крис поднялся, помогая себе руками, и обнаружил, что Зак смог обвить свой хлыст вокруг одной из огромных ног и повалить великана.  
– Зои! – закричал Зак, – Зои, вставай!  
Медленно, точно во сне, она подняла голову и встала на четвереньки, зашарила вокруг рукой, отыскивая кинжал. Голем пытался подняться, но Зак бил его хлыстом, вспрыгнув на спину.  
– Зои, скорее!  
Она выпрямилась со стоном, перехватила кинжал и ринулась вперед – прямо под удар тяжелого глиняного кулака, понял Крис. И тогда, наверное, в голове у него что-то перемкнуло, потому что он запрыгнул на плечо Голема и всадил кинжал тому в шею. Кулак сменил траекторию, не долетев до цели считанные дюймы, Зои вскрикнула и метнулась в сторону, уходя от удара.  
– Сотри первую букву! – проорал Зак, явно обращаясь к Крису. – Не в шею, это бесполезно, сотри букву!  
Голем схватил в кулак кожаный хлыст, сдернул Зака со спины и бросил об землю, а потом встал во весь рост. Крис изо всех сил цеплялся за свой кинжал, воткнутый в глину, и скользил подошвами по плечу, стараясь удержаться на месте.  
– Какую букву?! Что мне сделать?!  
– У него на лбу, неуч! – завопила Зои и добавила несколько слов, которых Крис не понял. – Сотри первую букву! Сотри ее! Немедленно! Сейчас же!  
Крис подтянулся на руке и увидел, что буквы на лбу Голема складывались в короткое слово – Emet.  
– Истина…  
Балансируя на скользкой глине, Крис с усилием вытащил кинжал, вытянул руку и начал скрести первую «е», изменяя слово, превращая его в Met – смерть.  
Голем все время двигался, пытался достать его кулаками, Зои кричала что-то, потом к ней присоединился и Зак, но Крис не видел ничего, кроме одной-единственной буквы, кроме своей собственной руки с зажатым в ней кинжалом, царапающим мягкую глину.  
– Смерть, смерть, смерть, – бормотал Крис, и вот, наконец, глина поддалась. Голем замер, а в следующее мгновение его тело дрогнуло, посунулось под ногами и осыпалось, точно песок.  
Крис заорал, потеряв точку опоры, и полетел куда-то в темноту и пустоту, прямо в реку с высокого берега. Несколько секунд он барахтался, бил руками и ногами, не осознавая, где верх, где низ и почему ему так холодно и мокро. Влтава была ледяной. Нет, не так – холод продирал до костей, а течение было настолько бурным, что отнесло Криса сразу футов на десять вперед, прежде чем он вынырнул на поверхность и сумел глотнуть воздуха. Легкие горели огнем, одежда тянула ко дну. Крис здорово нахлебался воды, пытаясь скинуть куртку, но скоро двигаться стало чуть легче. Он не пробовал плыть – река несла его сама, главное было просто оставаться на поверхности, не дать ей подмять его под себя и утопить.  
Что-то темное показалось рядом с Крисом, и он вспомнил мертвых животных, про которых рассказывал Саймон. Вот он и станет очередным дохлым кроликом, промелькнуло у Криса в голове, но тут раздался знакомый голос:  
– Держись на поверхности, я плыву к тебе!  
– Зак! – проорал он в ответ, не в силах скрыть радость.  
– Идиот! – послышалось позади.  
– Зои! Я здесь!.. – вода крутила его и переворачивала, несла вперед, в темноту и неизвестность.  
– Не борись с течением! – выкрикнул Зак.  
Крис пытался последовать его совету, к тому же, очень скоро он устал сражаться с рекой. Ноги у него превратились в ледышки, он их почти не чувствовал, пальцы рук онемели, а вода постоянно попадала то в рот, то в нос. Впереди из воды выступало что-то светлое, и Крис с ужасом подумал, что это, должно быть, мост. Он мог бы уцепиться за опоры и подняться наверх, если бы руки его слушались, но сейчас Крис больше всего боялся, что течение расплющит его о железо или о камень. Он чувствовал, что силы оставляют его, держать голову над водой становилось все труднее и труднее.  
И когда сильная рука обхватила его поперек груди, Крис понял: как раз вовремя. Наверное, он дернулся в сторону, попытался вырваться, потому что Зак прикрикнул на него:  
– Прекрати! Я спасаю тебя, а не топлю!  
Это подействовало, Крис обмяк у него в руках и перестал сопротивляться, а потом почувствовал под ногами твердую землю. Зак наполовину вытащил, наполовину вынес его из воды и усадил под деревом. Зои выбралась следом, прижимая к себе правую руку, ее длинные волосы намокли и облепили голову.  
– Что это за место?  
– Штванице, – хмуро сказал Зак. – Травля.  
Его голова была в крови, и двигался он скованно, оберегая ребра. Крис вспомнил, как Голем швырнул его на землю, и подумал, что будь на месте Эрлкенига обычный человек, то после такого он бы больше не поднялся.  
Сам Крис дрожал так, что у него зубы стучали. Он обхватил себя руками и подтянул колени к груди, но теплей не становилось – наоборот, порывы ветра пронизывали его до костей. Казалось, кровь замерзла в жилах, превратилась в лед, а мозги покрылись хрустящей морозной корочкой. Он пытался вспомнить, как ходил в футболке с коротким рукавом еще пару дней назад, как подставлял лицо солнцу, но все, о чем Крис мог думать сейчас, был невозможный холод.  
Зак и Зои о чем-то говорили у него над головой, он пытался сосредоточиться, но слова ускользали от него, теряли смысл, расплывались.  
– …должны позвать их…  
– …после заката ничего…  
– …эта тварь сломала мне руку…  
– … не могу сделать…  
– Блядь! – громко выкрикнула Зои, и Крис слабо порадовался, что сумел хотя бы научить ее ругаться. С другой стороны, подумал он, что Зак явно был не в восторге от этого. – Должен же быть какой-то выход!.. Мы не можем торчать здесь!..  
Зак что-то тихо говорил ей в ответ.  
Крис уже не дрожал. Он видел какое-то светлое здание справа от себя и мимоходом удивлялся, почему они не вломятся туда – там наверняка было бы теплее, чем здесь, они могли бы хоть немного обсохнуть. А потом закрыл глаза и опустил голову на колени. Может, если бы он мог поспать…  
Зак больно ударил его по щеке и сел рядом:  
– Помнишь мелодию, которую все время насвистывал?  
– Т-тебе не н-нравилось, – еле поворачивая языком во рту, сказал Крис. Щека горела от удара, в груди расцветала обида – за что тот ударил его?  
– Это вызов, – сказала Зои, усаживаясь по другую сторону от него.  
– Напой ее, – велел Зак.  
Крис слабо фыркнул:  
– Из-здеваешься?.. П-прямо сейчас?.. З-зачем?..  
– Посвисти для меня, – приказал Зак, наклоняясь к самому его уху, обжигая теплым дыханием, – Дикая охота прилетит за нами.  
– Ты гребаный Эрлкениг, – Крис даже заикаться перестал от возмущения, – ты и вызови их!  
– Я не могу, – спокойно ответил Зак. – Вспоминай мелодию.  
Крис закрыл глаза и попытался сосредоточиться. Зои тут же залепила ему пощечину с другой стороны. Он клацнул зубами, метнул на нее оскорбленный взгляд и снова уставился вперед, стараясь понять, как ему заставить повиноваться замерзшие губы и язык.  
– Просто подумала, что он вот-вот потеряет сознание, – извиняясь, произнесла Зои.  
– Напой ее, – Зак ухватил Криса за шею и встряхнул, точно щенка, – ты можешь, я знаю.  
Вызов, подумал Крис. Бен научил его играть на флейте коротенькую мелодию: навязчивая и простая, она забралась к Крису в голову и поселилась там, последние дни он только и делал, что мурлыкал себе под нос. Вызов. Так вот почему Зак так психовал, когда он насвистывал ее…  
Крис немного помолчал и начал напевать с закрытым ртом.  
– Он фальшивит, – пробормотала Зои, но Зак никак не отреагировал. Он наваливался на Криса и продолжал сжимать пальцами шею, не больно, но ощутимо, заставляя концентрироваться, не давая забыть о себе, о своем приказе.  
И Крис напевал. Сначала совсем тихо, потом громче. Время от времени дрожь пробегала по всему его телу, но скоро он перестал замечать ее. Ему было не так уж и холодно, как раньше. Но все еще ужасно хотелось спать…  
Он понял, что прекратил напевать, когда Зак убрал руку у него с шеи. Зои тоже не было рядом. Наверное, Крис издал какой-то тихий и жалобный звук, заваливаясь набок, но никто не услышал его. Топот копыт, гиканье и лай собак приближались с каждой секундой, и Крис вывернул голову, пытаясь рассмотреть Дикую охоту, когда она примчится к ним, но веки его были слишком тяжелыми и норовили опуститься на глаза.  
– Эрлкениг!..  
– Мой король!..  
– Король!..  
Всадники гарцевали вокруг. Крис слышал бряцанье упряжи, громкие голоса, темные фигуры гончих сновали в траве рядом с ним, шелестели опавшими листьями. Он видел, как Заку подвели коня, огромного и свинцово-черного, Эрлкениг запрыгнул на него и подождал, пока Зои тоже усядется на лошадь. А потом они понеслись вперед, прямо на Криса, и он зажмурился от ужаса. Но бояться было нечего. Зак ухватил его за шиворот и легко, будто перышко, перекинул через седло. В нос Крису ударил насыщенный запах конского пота и дубленой кожи, что-то больно впилось ему в щеку, а потом он все-таки отключился.

 

Крис проснулся и какое-то время не мог понять, где находится. Ему доводилось ночевать в разных местах, но низкий каменный потолок явно не принадлежал к тем элементам дизайна, которые видишь каждое утро. Комната была маленькой, темной, освещенной лишь расставленными на полу свечами. Крис пошевелился и обнаружил, что лежит на куче шкур, а сверху на нем валяется какая-то светловолосая девица.  
– Ты еще кто?!  
Она подняла голову и улыбнулась ему:  
– Доброе утро! Ждала, пока ты проснешься! – она потянулась и поцеловала его взасос, не успел Крис и слова вымолвить. Он пораженно уставился на нее, пытаясь вспомнить, чем закончился предыдущий день, но в голову почему-то лезла ледяная река, битва с Големом и Эрлкениг на огромном черном жеребце. Никаких блондинок там точно не было.  
– Кто ты такая? – хрипло поинтересовался Крис, внезапно осознавая, что под шкурами на нем ничего нет.  
Девица обиженно надула губы. Личико у нее было кукольное, совсем еще детское, но тело взрослой женщины: большая грудь и широкие бедра, и она тоже была обнажена, если не считать кожаных полос, которыми были обмотаны ее запястья и щиколотки.  
– Меня зовут Хайден, – она приподнялась над ним на локте и погладила рукой по лицу, – я здесь, чтобы пожелать тебе хорошего утра, человек…  
– Ох, нет, спасибо! – Крис резко потянул на себя шкуру, и Хайден плюхнулась ему на грудь. – Предложение, конечно, класс, но я вынужден отказаться!  
– Любишь мальчиков? – невозмутимо спросила она.  
– Нет! – заорал Крис.  
– Это не проблема, – продолжала заверять его девица, – но подумай, прежде чем отказываться: я могу сделать все, что ты захочешь…  
Она поерзала на нем, и Крису пришлось напомнить себе, что он находится неизвестно где, в логове Дикой охоты, и что вчера вечером он всерьез собрался замерзнуть насмерть, а начинать утро с незапланированной оргии в стиле Средних Веков было по меньшей мере странно. С другой стороны, реакция некоторых органов его тела не могла не радовать – после вчерашней холодной ванны Крис не надеялся, что когда-либо будет снова способен на подвиги.  
– Послушай, Хайден, ты, конечно, ужасно симпатичная и все такое, – Крис медленно спихивал ее с себя одной рукой, другой продолжая натягивать шкуру повыше, – но я тебя не хочу!  
– Нет, хочешь, – она кокетливо облизнула губы и снова подвигала бедрами. – Я все чувствую.  
– Ну ладно, может и хочу, – сдался он, – но это простая физиологическая реакция! Я тебя две минуты назад первый раз увидел, я не буду с тобой трахаться! – решительно заявил он и оттолкнул ее, садясь на своем ложе. – Совершенно точно!  
Хайден наморщила лоб:  
– А если увидишь второй раз, то захочешь? А в третий?..  
– Нет. Не знаю, – он помотал головой, – да какая разница! Где Зак? То есть, Эрлкениг?  
– Сноб, – чванливо бросила Хайден и удалилась, виляя бедрами. Крис безмолвно смотрел ей вслед, а потом пожал плечами, завернулся в шкуру и встал. Каменный пол холодил ноги, но Крису было достаточно тепло, чтобы не обращать на это внимания. Он прошлепал к выходу и оказался в длинном темном коридоре, освещенном факелами на стенах. Крис наугад сунулся в соседнюю комнату и наткнулся на сонную Зои, которая сидела на огромной медвежьей шкуре и хмуро моргала, глядя на него.  
– Привет, – шепотом поздоровался Крис, – ты не знаешь, где мои шмотки?  
– Уже проснулся? – ее голос был скрипучим после сна, длинные волосы растрепались, и поэтому он даже не сразу заметил, что на Зои тоже не было никакой одежды. Крис быстро вскинул взгляд, пытаясь не смотреть ей ниже подбородка. Зои подтянула к себе длинные ноги и зевнула. – Слабые вы, смертные. Мы думали, что ты помрешь ночью.  
Крис нерешительно прислушался к себе. Он не чувствовал ни температуры, ни жара, его больше не трясло в лихорадке, и это было по меньшей мере странно. Наверное, опять какое-то колдовство, решил он.  
– Чего? – Зои перехватила его взгляд. – Чего ты так смотришь на меня?  
– Ты голая, – буркнул Крис.  
Она пожала плечами, будто пытаясь сказать, «ну и что»?  
– Ко мне тут приходила симпатичная девчонка, предлагала поразвлечься, – сказал он для поддержания беседы. – Я отказался.  
– Хайден? – Зои встала и повернулась, разыскивая что-то на полу. Крис увидел большую татуировку у нее на спине: узор из экзотических цветов и растений сплетался с надписью на неизвестном языке. – Напрасно отказался, она довольно хороша в постели.  
Несколько секунд Крис боролся с собой, пытаясь выкинуть из головы картины того, как точно Хайден хороша в постели, и как именно Зои это выяснила. Темные волосы и светлые волосы, худая высокая Зои и маленькая округлая Хайден в объятиях друг друга… Потом перед его внутренним взором почему-то возник Зак, развалившийся на шкурах и наблюдающий за всем этим безобразием, и Крис помотал головой, пытаясь вытрясти из сознания такое впечатляющее зрелище. Зои тем временем натянула черную рубашку, едва прикрывающую бедра, подхватила с пола какой-то листок и махнула Крису рукой:  
– Иди за мной.  
Она провела его в большой пустой зал, где горел камин, а перед камином на веревке сушилась его одежда.  
– А где Зак? – Крис отвернулся от нее и теперь пытался натянуть трусы и джинсы одновременно, не потеряв в процессе свое меховое одеяло.  
– Король отправился в город по делам.  
– А тебя, значит, не взял? – он не желал дразнить, честное слово, но Зои сама провоцировала.  
– Я присоединюсь к нему позже, – величественно произнесла она, – когда Эрлкенигу потребуется настоящая помощь. – Смертный, нельзя писать свое имя где попало, – она помахала перед ним листком. Крис с удивлением опознал бумажку, на которой писал имя Бена, но вместо этого изобразил пару закорюк и собственную корявую роспись.  
– Откуда это у тебя?  
– Мой король принес, – сказала она и поднесла лист к огню. Несколько секунд Крис заворожено наблюдал, как горит бумага. – Если тебе никто не говорил раньше, то запомни: имя, написанное твоей рукой, кто угодно может использовать против тебя.  
– Но Зак, он…  
– И Эрлкениг тоже, – спокойно кивнула она.  
– Слушай, так я не понял, – Крис надел футболку и повернулся к ней, – почему он не смог призвать Дикую охоту вчера?  
Зои смотрела на него и молчала. Он успел снять с веревки носки и отыскать свои кеды – удивительно, совершенно сухие, как и остальная одежда. Куртка, к его большому сожалению, была утеряна во время заплыва по Влтаве.  
– Ты спас меня вчера, – сказала Зои, когда Крис уже перестал ждать ответа и наклонился, чтобы зашнуровать кеды.  
– М-м-м?  
– Когда Голем хотел раздавить меня своим кулаком, ты накинулся на него и храбро сражался, – напомнила она. Крис почувствовал, что краснеет.  
– Ну, храбро – это явное преувеличение, я от ужаса чуть в штаны не наделал, на самом деле…  
– Но ты спас меня, – повторила она и подошла к дубовому столу, рядом с которым стояла деревянная скамья. – Присядем?  
Крис плюхнулся на скамью и задрал перед собой левую ногу, завязывая шнурки.  
– Слушай, не хочу тебя перебивать, но у вас тут попить есть что-нибудь?  
Зои на секунду задумалась, потом кивнула и ушла в глубину зала. Через несколько секунд она вернулась, неся с собой кувшин и глиняную чашку, в которую налила чего-то прозрачного. Крис с подозрением принюхался и не удержался от вскрика:  
– Простая вода!  
– Ты просил попить, а не выпить, – нахмурилась Зои, но он уже присосался к чашке. Вода холодила зубы, но это было скорее приятно, хотя и неожиданно – Крис думал, что после близкого общения со Влтавой никогда больше не возьмет в рот ничего прохладней кипятка.  
– С каждым днем Эрлкениг теряет силу, – сказала Зои, когда Крис допил и поставил чашку на стол. – Колдун, который забрал лоскут, наводит чары и делает его слабым. В канун Дня Всех Святых мой король не сможет защитить себя, если на него нападут враги.  
Крис с тревогой уставился на нее, вспоминая, когда Хэллоуин.  
– Это же сегодня ночью… Но он вроде был нормальный вчера… Больше не кашлял кровью, как в тот раз…  
– Ты спас нас обоих, – упрямо сказала Зои и плавно опустилась перед ним на колени. – Теперь я твоя должница, смертный. Проси, что хочешь, я выполню.  
– Все, что угодно? – Крису открывался прекрасный вид в вырезе ее рубашки, и он не мог заставить себя отвести глаза. – То есть, совсем все?!  
– В пределах разумного, – тут же опомнилась Зои, гневно сверкнула на него глазами и снова уселась на скамейку. – Не забывай, что Эрлкениг узнает обо всем, что я сделаю.  
– Как вы с ним стали встречаться? – Крис тут же забыл о плотских утехах – ну или постарался забыть как можно быстрее. Информация была гораздо важнее. Да и интереснее, если подумать. – В смысле, вы же вместе, так? Как давно? Он тебя сам, ну, с собой позвал? На лошадках покататься, а потом понеслось?..  
Зои смотрела на него темными бесстрастными глазами:  
– Я проскакала с Дикой охотой немало ночей, когда появился мой будущий король.  
– Ух ты, – Крис не ожидал такого поворота.  
– Если ты хочешь знать, как мы познакомились с моим королем, то я начну с самого начала. С той ночи, когда мой отец изнасиловал мою мать. Это было далеко отсюда, в Новом Свете, и моя мать была дочерью знатного лорда, а отец – беглым черным рабом. Он подстерег ее, когда она гуляла в саду, утащил в старый сарай, и там, на соломе, издевался над ней целую ночь. А утром выпрыгнул в окно и сбежал в порт, где спрятался в трюме судна, идущего в Европу, и так пересек океан. Моя мать долго хворала, а когда поняла, что понесла, пыталась покончить с собой. Но ее спасли, выходили, и через девять месяцев она родила ребенка. Черного ребенка. Ты понимаешь, что это означало для богатой белой семьи в восемнадцатом веке?.. Хвала всем богам, мать моя не узнала позора – она умерла через две недели после родов, истекая кровью и мучаясь от горя.  
Мой отец приехал в Старый Свет и стал браконьером. Он охотился на птиц и мелких зверьков в окрестностях Парижа и однажды осенью, в последнюю ночь октября, встретил всадников на черных лошадях, с собаками и волками, с черными пантерами. Я не знаю как, но ему удалось убить старого короля – и тогда он занял его место. Надел рогатый шлем на голову, накинул на плечи плащ, сплетенный из заклинаний, повел Охоту за новой дичью. Страшное это было время, смертный. Они носились по полям, точно призраки, убивали крестьян, насиловали женщин и вешали богатых вельмож. Мой отец появлялся то там, то здесь, летал с континента на континент и сеял везде разрушение, смуту и смерть. Теперь в его свите были одни разбойники и детоубийцы.  
А потом он вспомнил, что у него есть собственный ребенок, и пришел за мной в Новый Свет. Мне как раз минуло шестнадцать в ту пору, я работала служанкой в доме своей матери и молилась о том, чтобы бог прибрал меня. Не удивляйся, это правда. Они все били меня, ругали и ненавидели: белые потому, что во мне текла знатная кровь, а черные потому, что я была дочерью своей матери – гордой и заносчивой. И тогда однажды ночью появился он – высокий и сильный, в короне, и он был моим отцом…  
Он убил всех тех, кто издевался надо мной, сжег их дом, а я плясала на пепелище, босая и счастливая, и думала, что наконец-то свершилось возмездие. А потом мой отец повалил меня на землю и взял прямо там, и свита его стояла и смотрела, как он насилует меня, свою собственную дочь, и никто не мог и слова ему сказать. Своих слуг он тоже убивал, и брал новых из висельников и воров.  
Наверное, я лишилась разума тогда, Крис. Я скакала с ними, забыв свое имя, рвала еще теплое мясо ногтями, дралась за еду, убивала своих братьев и сестер. Я стала достойной дочерью собственного отца, и каждую ночь я молила, чтобы он не трогал меня, но все было бесполезно. Я умерла там, на углях материнского дома, но каждую ночь смотрелась в зеркала и видела себя, шестнадцатилетнюю.  
И так было годами, пока не появился Закари.  
Ох, Закари.  
Я встретила его в Венеции, на карнавале, и мое сердце снова начало биться. Я вынула кинжал из ножен, хотела убить его, чтобы он не достался моему отцу, но было поздно. Следующей ночью он стал частью Дикой охоты – и любимой гончей моего отца. Вижу, ты удивляешься, смертный. Хайден, которая приходила к тебе, тоже гончая, видел кожаные ленты у нее на руках?.. Я не знаю, кто решает, кем станет человек, что мчится с Охотой. Мне повезло, и я стала всадницей – может, потому что мой отец хотел этого?.. Или кто-то другой хотел, чтобы я сохраняла человеческий облик все время, а не только, пока Охота стоит?.. Я не знаю.  
Мы с Закари были любимыми игрушками моего отца почти год. Все, что он делал со мной, он проделывал и с ним. Это был дрянной год, Крис, самый худший из всех, и как никогда я ждала Дня Всех Святых, надеялась, что все изменится. Той ночью Закари бросил вызов моему отцу и выиграл, а я помогла ему убить это чудовище. Я была ранена, истекала кровью, я думала, что умру, но мой король не допустил этого. Мы оба были ослаблены тогда, и он взял мою силу с тем, чтобы вернуть ее десятикратно. Он проредил стаю той же ночью, оставил только тех, кто убивал людей по приказу и не чувствовал жажды крови. Мой отец правил двадцать лет, новый Эрлкениг правит двести двадцать два года с того дня. Я стала его женой, его сестрой, его любовницей, мое тело принадлежит ему и моя душа тоже.  
Я не знаю, поймешь ли ты это, любил ли ты когда-нибудь так, как люблю его я. Если он умрет, Крис… я последую за ним, потому что поклялась тогда – у меня не будет другого короля.  
Теперь ты знаешь всю историю, с самого начала.  
– Охренеть, – пробормотал Крис. Он хотел бы добавить что-то вразумительное, но не знал, что сказать. Зои перевела взгляд на кого-то у него за плечом и улыбнулась – он мог и не гадать, кто это был, так она улыбалась только Эрлкенигу.  
– Любимый, ты вернулся!  
– Рассказываешь сказки нашему гостю? – Крис повернулся и увидел Зака в компании двух молодых мужчин. Они были кудрявы, оба одеты в современную одежду, и оба смотрели на Зака с обожанием.  
– Выяснил что-нибудь? – вопросом на вопрос ответила Зои.  
– Ничего, – он покачал головой и распустил свою свиту. – Ступай, Антон, и постарайся забыть все слова, которые услышал сегодня в городе.  
– Это будет сложно, – пробормотал тот, что посветлее, – к тому же, большую часть из них я услышал от тебя…  
Не обращая на него внимания, Зак взъерошил волосы второму парню (запястья у того были обмотаны кожаными шнурками), а потом – Крис ошеломленно замер, хлопая ресницами, – поцеловал его в губы и тоже отправил восвояси.  
– Иди отдыхай, Джонатан.  
– Закрой рот, смертный, – тихо сказала Зои. – У тебя ужасно глупый вид.  
Крис постарался последовать ее совету, но тут Зак подошел ближе и поприветствовал поцелуем Зои. Интересно, подумал Крис, он всех целует при встрече? Но Зак лишь махнул ему рукой и уселся на скамейку между ним и Зои, положил руки им на плечи, обнимая обоих, и все вопросы мгновенно вылетели у Криса из головы.  
– Я пытался найти колдуна, но по тому адресу, который дал трактирщик, его нет. Колдуна видели там месяц назад вместе с какой-то женщиной, но никто не знает, куда он переехал потом.  
– Бен сказал правду, – обрадовался почему-то Крис, хотя и понимал, что Бенедикт не заслуживает хорошего отношения после всего того, что уже сделал.  
– Мы должны найти его, – задумчиво кивнула Зои, – пойдем по следу, отыщем всех, с кем он разговаривал, к кому ходил. Для ритуала ему нужны компоненты, постараемся выяснить, где он их брал.  
– Кладбища, – согласился Зак, – возможно, морги и мясные лавки.  
– Возьмем охрану, – Зои начала подниматься со скамьи, – она может пригодиться, ты не должен быть один, это слишком опасно, а я…  
– Нет, – остановил он ее, – нет, чернил больше не осталось.  
Зои ахнула и снова опустилась на скамью.  
– Нам и не нужно больше. Солнце зайдет сегодня, и все решится. Темносияние приближается.  
– Эй, эй, подождите, не так быстро! – воскликнул Крис, который тщетно пытался понять, о чем они говорили. – А мне кто-нибудь объяснит, что это значит? Этот колдун, он что, кости собирает? И что такое Темносияние? Я пойду с вами, я могу помочь!..  
– Нет, – сказал Зак и повернулся к нему, – прости, Крис, но нет. Ты, конечно, неплохо потрудился ночью, с Големом, но мы еще защищали тебя… – он скривился, как будто это было тяжелой повинностью, которую ему навязали. – Кучу времени и сил это отняло. Очень неудачно. Я, знаешь ли, не нанимался в няньки к глупым смертным.  
Крис в шоке открыл рот, даже Зои – и та выглядела пораженной.  
– Мы должны разобраться с Темносиянием сами, а ты отправишься домой. Я не думаю, что после вчерашнего у колдуна хватит сил, чтобы снова напасть на тебя. Но если что случится, ты знаешь, как меня позвать. Или сам придумаешь, как выпутаться. Удачи, - Зак хлопнул Криса по плечу и улыбнулся ему, вот только улыбка его была насквозь фальшивой.  
Крис медленно вылез из-за стола, сделал несколько шагов и нерешительно остановился посреди зала.  
– Ты прогоняешь меня? Еще вчера я был нужен, а теперь все, до свиданья?  
– Именно так.  
Крис открыл рот, чтобы обратиться к нему, но слова не приходили. Как в детстве, когда его наказывали за что-то, чего он не понимал, не мог спросить, боясь разрыдаться.  
– Так я это, пойду?..  
– Давай, Крис, иди. Может, еще увидимся.  
Зои что-то прошептала и ткнула его локтем в бок, но Эрлкениг никак не отреагировал.  
Крис потоптался на месте.  
– Слушайте, ну я же не знаю, куда идти! Что это за замок такой?.. Как мне выбраться наружу?..  
– Да, точно, – сказал Зак, и в следующее мгновение Крис оказался в знакомом подвале в Унгельте.  
– Черт! – заорал он, взлетая по лестнице и пиная дверь. – Черт возьми!  
Туристы шарахнулись от него, как от чумного.  
Это уже превращается в традицию, думал Крис, мрачно шагая по улицам Праги. Ему снова стало холодно, но, наверное, нужно было поблагодарить Эрлкенига, что сейчас тот хотя бы оставил ему футболку и кеды. Крис успел погоревать и о куртке, безвозвратно сгинувшей в водах Влтавы, и о том, что его самого выкинули прочь, как нашкодившего щенка. Это было несправедливо, Зои сказала, что он здорово помог вчера, и Зак вроде был с этим согласен, но все равно вышвырнул его, ничего не объясняя.  
Крис брел по Старому городу, то и дело натыкаясь на пузатые тыквы, чучела из тряпок и соломы и прочие атрибуты Хэллоуина, которыми было украшено каждое себя уважающее кафе, все рестораны, магазины и уличные лотки. Он и не замечал раньше этого, слишком занят был своими проблемами, совсем забыл о времени. Сегодня действительно было тридцать первое октября, понял Крис после недолгих подсчетов, День Всех Святых наступит ночью, а они так ничего и не выяснили.  
Он поднялся по лестнице в мастерскую Карла – повезло, что замок в подъезде не был замкнут, и заколотил кулаком в дверь. Карл открыл через мгновение и испуганно уставился на него:  
– Где ты был? Нашли своего Бенедикта?  
– Нашли, – буркнул Крис, проходя внутрь, и начал сразу же запихивать свои вещи в рюкзак. – А потом нас нашел Голем.  
– Какой Голем? – ужаснулся Карл. – Тот самый? Правда?.. Безумие какое-то, Крис, я бы на твоем месте уже боялся по улицам ходить…  
– А я как будто не боюсь! – Крис швырнул на раскладушку запасные джинсы и повернулся к нему. – Да я уже от каждой тени скоро шугаться начну! Сначала горгульи, потом эти призраки в музее, потом чокнутый водяной, потом Голем, а потом я чуть не утонул в реке и насмерть не замерз!  
– Чокнутый водяной?..  
– Спасибо, Карл, – горько произнес он, – ты как всегда слышишь самое главное!  
– Прости, прости, – торопливо покаялся тот, – я все слышал, но водяной, Крис! Это же просто чудо!  
– Огромная глиняная херня! – проорал Крис. – Едва не растоптала меня, а долбаный Эрлкениг выгнал, потому что, видите ли, я им больше не нужен, теперь они справятся без меня!  
Карл опешил:  
– Так и сказал?..  
– Да, – Крис запихал в рюкзак стеклянный куб и флейту, забрал из ванной свою бритву и зубную щетку, – и знаешь что, Карл? Пошли они на хер! Это я им был нужен, а не они мне! Подумаешь, гребаная коммуна хиппи! Свободная любовь всем вокруг, истории о трагическом прошлом, чтобы меня разжалобить, все на хуй! Больше не собираюсь играть в их игры, хватит с меня!  
– Куда ты собираешься?..  
– Куда-нибудь подальше отсюда! – он огляделся в поисках своих вещей, но не нашел ничего знакомого. Здесь не осталось ничего, что бы принадлежало ему, только картины Карла, холсты Карла и краски Карла. Крис вздохнул, успокаиваясь, и протянул ему руку.  
– Спасибо, что приютил меня, чувак. Ты оказался хорошим другом… в отличие от всех остальных.  
– И куда ты теперь? – продолжал допытываться тот, с тревогой заглядывая ему в глаза. – Может быть, сначала подумаешь хорошенько, прежде чем вот так срываться?..  
– Я всю жизнь так срываюсь, и ничего. Не знаю еще, куда поеду. Не думал об этом, – он мотнул головой и закинул на плечо рюкзак. – Пойдем, проводишь меня.

 

Они гуляли по набережной, и прохожие оборачивались на них, потому что они были красивой парой. Женщина в бежевом пальто и ботильонах на высоком каблуке что-то негромко рассказывала своему спутнику, одетому в щегольской черный костюм и пальто нараспашку, а он кивал в ответ, чуть наклоняясь к ее плечу и касаясь щекой светло-каштановых волос.  
– Твоя проблема, Дилан, в этом парне. Ты пытаешься справиться с ним, будто он тоже колдун – все эти призраки и монстры, как-то чересчур для одного-единственного человека, тебе не кажется? Ты пытаешься напугать его детскими сказочками, ожившими камнями и костями, но он уже не боится этих дешевых спецэффектов.  
– Сара, – отвечал он, задумчиво глядя на высокий берег Влтавы, тающий в утренней дымке, – я говорил тебе уже и повторю снова – мальчишка очень важен. Может быть то, что обстоятельства не дают нам его уничтожить, уже является знаком, ты не думала об этом? Его кровь была на плаще. Он связан со стаей, он скоро войдет в свиту Эрлкенига, если уже не там!  
Сара страдальчески поморщилась:  
– Стая, кровь. Мы здесь говорим не об оборотнях и вампирах, Дилан. Это не какие-то глупые голливудские фильмы.  
– Я знаю это, – пробормотал он, – я каждый день призываю демонов, уж я как-то разбираюсь в этих вещах!  
Она покачала головой:  
– Знаешь вроде бы, но не понимаешь. Эрлкениг ходит за этим мальчишкой, защищает его, охраняет. Ты сказал, что он мог бы забрать его силу прошлой ночью, но не стал этого делать.  
– Неосторожная глупость, – с презрением бросил Дилан.  
– Вот именно, – подтвердила Сара и внезапно взяла его под руку, наклонилась, подбирая руками в тонких черных перчатках какой-то камень. – Люди глупы. А если легенды не врут, то Эрлкениг когда-то давно сам был человеком. Так и этот мальчишка с большим именем, Кристофер, он всего-навсего человек. Уничтожить его просто, если зайти с человеческой стороны, Дилан, – она остановилась и положила камень ему в руку. – Не монстры и ожившие твари из легенд, но человеческие страхи и сомнения.  
– Ты точно уверена? – подкидывая камешек в руке, спросил он.  
Сара вздохнула:  
– Ну, если в последний раз не получится, то будь по-твоему, мы оставим его в качестве… резервного плана.  
Дилан кивнул, соглашаясь с ее словами:  
– Я попробую сделать все, что в моих силах.  
– Остался всего один день, – она снова повернулась к реке и невидящими глазами уставилась на стаю лебедей, – я так долго ждала, что теперь поверить не могу в свою удачу. Солнце зайдет, и все изменится. Жаль, что я не смогу заставить его смотреть на то, как уничтожу всех его слуг!  
– А если ты увидишь там Валери? – осторожно спросил он.  
Сара вздрогнула и сжала губы:  
– Я готова к этому. Я посмотрю на нее в последний раз и сделаю то, что должна.

 

Крис купил билет на автобус в одной из городских касс, но ближайший рейс в Дрезден отходил только через три часа, и ему надо было как-то убить это время. Соглашался бы на что-то другое, думал он, бродя по улицам с Карлом. Тот, казалось, избрал своей целью во что бы то ни стало уговорить Криса непременно остаться в Праге до Нового года.  
В кассе Крису предложили несколько вариантов, но он пожалел денег на Вену, справедливо рассудив, что сможет добраться до нее в любой момент, и зябко поморщился при одной мысли о Санкт-Петербурге. Дрезден был идеальным городом, но до автобуса оставалось три часа, а Карл вдруг вспомнил, что никто из них еще не завтракал.  
– Пойдем к Терезке, – уговаривал он, таща Криса за собой через Вацлавскую площадь. Наученный горьким опытом, Крис сжимал остатки денег в кармане и механически выглядывал в толпе опасность. Мало ли кто на него тут набросится. А вот Зака он больше не позовет, Крис точно решил, ни за что, лучше забыть проклятущую мелодию и никогда ее не вспоминать!  
– Не хочу я потом сломя голову бежать… И какого хрена здесь столько народу, чувак? Достали они меня, видеть не могу!  
– Ну вот, значит, скоро и не увидишь, – Карл несся впереди, бесцеремонно расталкивая прохожих. Кажется, он все-таки обиделся. – Потерпи, совсем уже скоро от меня избавишься, сядешь в свой автобус и отчалишь далеко.  
– Карл, я буду тебе писать, – опрометчиво пообещал Крис.  
Тот слегка притормозил и покосился на него через плечо:  
– Адрес-то запомнил?  
– Не-а, – признался Крис и скинул рюкзак с плеча. – Я сейчас запишу, честное слово! У меня тут где-то ручка была…  
Его толкнули вправо, потом влево, а потом он споткнулся на каком-то камешке и полетел носом вперед на мостовую. Рюкзак вывалился у него из рук и тяжело приложился о землю, внутри что-то хрустнуло.  
– Крис! – Карл бросился к нему, но Крис уже поднялся на ноги, хотя правое колено прямо-таки раскалывалось от боли. Он присел рядом с рюкзаком и трясущимися руками начал расстегивать замки. – Ты как, ничего не сломал?.. Все в порядке?..  
Крис молча развязал шнурок, потом повернул рюкзак, и на ладонь ему высыпались осколки стеклянного куба и раздавленной ракушки.  
– Крис, – Карл тормошил его за плечо, – что случилось?.. Ну разбилась и разбилась, главное, сам цел, это ж надо было так полететь!.. Крис!.. Не молчи чувак, ты меня пугаешь!  
Крис сидел на площади и держал в руке стеклянную труху – последнее, что осталось от его прошлого. Люди шли мимо него, Карл что-то говорил, но Крис не мог разобрать ни слова, да и не старался. Он сжимал осколки в руке до тех пор, пока не порезался, с ладони закапала кровь, и тогда уже Карл заставил его подняться и отвел к каким-то своим знакомым, которые тут же неподалеку рисовали картины из баллончиков и продавали туристам.  
– Выбрось стекло! – кричал ему Карл, подведя Криса к урне, и в конце концов ему пришлось разжать руку. Карл, ругаясь на чем свет стоит, выбрал самый большой обломок ракушки и заставил Криса ссыпать остальное в мусор. Потом Карл нашел где-то бинт и перевязал ладонь, а Крис все еще молчал, потому что не знал, что сказать. Потом они еще немного посидели на мостовой, глядя, как гениальные и чуточку суетливые друзья Карла создают шедевр из листов картона, десятка шаблонов и баллончиков с краской.  
А потом Крис открыл рот и сказал:  
– Мне надо выпить.  
Естественно, ни на какой автобус он уже не попал.  
Сегодня «У Бенедикта» было много народа, несмотря на ранний час. В качестве уступки всеобщему безумию, охватившему город в Хэллоуин, хозяин кафе повесил над дверью фигурку ведьмы – страшной, крючконосой и в бородавках. Каждый раз, когда кто-то двигался рядом с ней ней, она заходилась в припадке мерзкого хохота. Карл вздрогнул, когда услышал это в первый раз, но Крис даже не шелохнулся. Он больше не удивлялся, что ему удалось найти таверну Бена, не удивился, если бы и прошел мимо – что ж, значит не судьба. Он впал в какое-то странное оцепенение, хотя сам не мог понять, отчего. Он прекрасно знал, что с такой жизнью, как у него, стеклянная безделушка рано или поздно разобьется, так чего теперь жалеть? И было бы что-то действительно ценное, так нет, какая-то ерунда, глупость, детская игрушка!  
Он мечтал поставить пресс-папье на камин и рассказывать своим детям истории, связанные с этой ракушкой? Выдумывать, как он сам прыгнул за ней в Красное море (Черное, Средиземное, не мелочась – в Тихий океан!) и достал с самого дна, чтобы подарить их матери? Чушь! Ерунда! Бред!  
Крис зашел в бар и сел возле стойки, сжимая в руке оставшийся обломок ракушки. Карл, немного помешкав, устроился с ним рядом.  
Бен поприветствовал их обоих улыбкой – странной, но какой-то понимающей.  
– Что будете пить?  
– Водку, – сказал Карл.  
– Что-нибудь покрепче, – одновременно с ним произнес Крис, вспоминая, как они с Заком и Элис пили бехеровку в Пражском Граде. Казалось, это было целую вечность назад.  
Бен ухмыльнулся и поставил перед ними два низких стакана, достал из-под стойки бутылку и налил в каждый стакан на два пальца.  
– Что это? – спросил Карл, подозрительно принюхиваясь к напитку. – Пахнет как-то странно…  
Крис не глядя поднес стакан ко рту и сделал большой глоток. Обжигающая жидкость прокатилась по пищеводу огнем, Крис попытался вдохнуть и ухватился за стойку, чтобы удержать равновесие.  
– Что это такое?!..  
Карл с ужасом наблюдал за ним.  
– Что-нибудь покрепче, – невозмутимо сообщил Бен и удалился наливать пиво – обычное, без всяких выкрутасов, для заурядных клиентов.  
– Какая ж дрянь, – пробормотал Крис, опрокидывая в себя оставшееся в стакане.  
– Что это? – тихо поинтересовался Карл, не рискуя пробовать. – Что он нам налил?  
– Антифриз, – выдохнул Крис. – На вкус как антифриз!  
Это было странно, но в голове у него прояснилось, будто загадочный напиток – алкогольный, вне всякого сомнения, – обладал не опьяняющим действием, а прямо противоположным. Крис откуда-то знал, что Бен больше никогда не закроет для него двери ресторана; а еще понимал, что горевать о стеклянной безделушке глупо, но почему-то правильно. Еще он думал о Заке и немного – о Зои, о Хайден и гончей по имени Майло, которую (которого?) он ударил ножом, и еще о двух мальчишках, которые сопровождали Эрлкенига в город. Он думал обо всем том, что рассказала ему Зои, вспоминал изгиб ее спины с татуировкой, и то, как беззастенчиво она разговаривала с ним, не спеша прикрыться. Он думал о ее отце, о матери, о своих родителях – где-то же они должны быть? Думал о Карле, который кричал, что не бросит его, когда в Национальном музее на них напали призраки, вспоминал, как радовался тот, когда кто-то покупал его дурацкие картины. Дурацкие, но не уродливые, такие… пожалуй, было в них что-то особенное.  
Крис мельком взглянул на Бена, и ему показалось, что тот подмигнул в ответ – а может, это только блики света сверкнули в его серо-голубых глазах. Карл-таки отважился, сделал глоток – и закашлялся, выпучив глаза и обвиняющее глядя на Криса.  
– О господи!.. Почему ты меня не предупредил?.. Ужас!..  
– Карл, – произнес Крис медленно и четко, – почему ты так обрадовался, когда я сказал тебе, что видел водяного?  
Карл посмотрел на ряд бутылок за стойкой. Потом в глубину зала. Потом на ведьму, которая хохотала и дергалась над дверью, знаменуя появление новых клиентов.  
– Я знаю, что во Влтаве есть водяные, – в конце концов неохотно сказал Карл. – Их я никогда не видел, но слышал много рассказов.  
– Их не видел, – медленно повторил Крис, – а кого тогда видел? Твоя Милка, она настоящая? Так ведь?.. Она действительно существует, Карл, и она…  
– Не ори, – пробурчал тот и одним махом опустошил свой стакан. – Твою мать, из чего это готовят?..  
– Тебе лучше этого не знать, – любезно сообщил Бен, снова возникая за стойкой. – С вас десять евро, кстати.  
– Сколько?! – охнул Карл. Крис спокойно достал из кармана деньги и положил перед Беном.  
– Спасибо, Криштоф, всегда приятно иметь с тобой дело. Надеюсь, твои друзья нашли то, что искали?  
Крис хотел поправить Бена – ему никогда не нравилось, как коверкали его имя на чешский лад, и еще он хотел сказать, что Зак и Зои никакие ему не друзья, и Бен сам должен это прекрасно понимать, но вместо этого почему-то спросил:  
– Как там твоя сестра?  
Бенедикт взглянул на него:  
– Ты прекрасно знаешь, Крис, что у меня нет никакой сестры, и никогда не было, – со вздохом признал он своей обман.  
– Значит, я могу снова занять ту комнату?  
Бен посмотрел на Карла. Карл посмотрел на Бена.  
– Господи, спасибо тебе! – пылко воскликнул Карл. – Он меня уже достал! Постоянно водит к себе каких-то людей, которые потом оказываются мифическими королями! На него насылают проклятия! За ним гоняются привидения! Когда он принимает ванну, все вокруг потом в воде, сплошная сырость!  
– Эй, я у тебя всего один раз ванну принимал, что за наезды? – в свою очередь, возмутился Крис. – И разве не ты только что пытался отговорить меня уезжать?  
– Спасибо тебе, боже! – не унимался Карл. – Он переезжает!  
– Бог здесь ни при чем, – едва заметно скривился Бен, – ни один из богов. Крис, ты можешь остаться, – тут он сделал многозначительную паузу, – если наш договор в силе.  
– Да, – сорвалось у Криса с языка, – да, я согласен.  
И сразу после этого он почувствовал громадное облегчение.  
– Послушай, – Бен принялся протирать стойку полотенцем, – наверное, я должен предупредить тебя, потому что ты, судя по всему, не в курсе. Тот знак, который навесил на тебя Эрлкениг, я все еще вижу его.  
Крис схватился за грудь, ощущая, как на смену облегчению приходит прежняя тревога.  
– И что это значит?  
– Понятия не имею, – признался тот. – Сначала я подумал, что по этому знаку он сможет найти тебя, где бы ты ни был. И, сам понимаешь, мне такие проблемы ни к чему.  
– Мужик, они к тебе вчера всей компанией наведывались, ты разве не заметил? – пьяно ухмыляясь, сообщил Карл. Бен и глазом не повел, продолжая протирать стойку до зеркального блеска.  
– А теперь? – продолжал допытываться Крис. – Он может, ну, я не знаю, убрать этот знак?  
– А это ты уже сам спроси.  
– Обязательно, – пробормотал Крис себе под нос, – как только увижу, так и спрошу. А еще скажи мне, Бен, кто такой этот Саймон, и где мне найти его?  
Бен скривился:  
– Что он вам вчера наговорил?  
– Всякую ерунду, в основном, – Крис поморщился, вспомнив дохлую крысу, – но дело не в этом.  
– А в чем? – заинтересовался тот. – Он водяной, это вы уже поняли…  
– Точно! – воскликнул Карл, которые последние две минуты беседовал со своим отражением в пустом пивном бокале. – Водяной! Он должен знать, где искать Урсулу!  
– Урсула, чувак?.. – повернулся к нему Крис. – Серьезно?..  
Карл важно закивал в ответ, пытаясь улечься спать на барной стойке.  
– Выведи своего друга прогуляться, – посоветовал Бен, – это быстро пройдет. А что касается Саймона… – он скривился, как будто не хотел произносить это имя лишний раз. – Он живет под самым коротким мостом. Найти его не так сложно – просто вылей в реку пиво. Не мое пиво, – быстро добавил он, перехватив взгляд Криса, – купи чего-нибудь попроще!  
– Ладно, – Крис сжал в руке обломок ракушки, – но Урсула, можешь себе представить?.. Как ведьма из «Русалочки»?  
– Прости?..  
– Это такой мультик… ладно, неважно!  
Он подставил Карлу плечо и потащил друга к выходу, но Бен окликнул его:  
– Эй, Крис? Не хочешь оставить свои вещи?  
– Мои вещи? – он призадумался на секунду. – Флейта, точно! Я забыл тебе ее отдать!  
– Нет, оставь ее себе. Я имел в виду – твой рюкзак?  
Крис призадумался ровно на секунду.  
– Он не тяжелый, – он подмигнул Бену и вышел прочь.  
На воздухе Карлу немедленно стало легче, он привалился к стене дома, глубоко дышал, и, казалось, не мог продышаться. Крис пока запихал обломок ракушки в карман рюкзака и затянул все ремешки.  
– Вот черт, что это за дрянь была?.. Еще и заплатить за нее пришлось! Нет бы угостил, я бы еще понял, но платить за эту хрень!..  
– Понятия не имею, – Крис пожал плечами, – но на меня она подействовала совсем иначе, чем на тебя.  
Карл только мрачно взглянул на него:  
– Ну уж нет! Никогда больше, слышишь, никогда я не возьму в рот ни капли спиртного до двух часов дня!  
Крис хотел сказать ему, что сейчас уже наверняка два, но засомневался. Время в последние дни шло как-то странно: то тянулось бесконечно, как вчера ночью, когда они сидели на Штванице, мокрые и замерзшие, а то начинало нестись вприпрыжку, отсчитывая часы вместо минут.  
– Знаешь, какой мост в Праге самый короткий? – спросил он Карла.  
– Чехов мост, – тотчас отозвался тот и добавил после паузы. – А чего ты помогаешь мне? То есть, Крис, мы уже три месяца знакомы, и все это время ты смеялся надо мной, а теперь решил поверить, что я говорю правду?  
Крис пожал плечами:  
– Не знаю. Наверное. Твои картины, все эти пятна, зеленые, оранжевые – они же не могут быть просто так? Вот Эрлкениг – он же меня не просто так выставил, правда?  
– Слава богу, дошло, – буркнул Карл.  
– И звать я его не собираюсь, – пробормотал Крис. Он выбрал нужное направление и двинулся к Чехову мосту, а спустя мгновение Карл нагнал его. – И плевать, что случится в Хэллоуин, это не моя проблема, не мне ее решать… Слушай, Карл, как думаешь, твоя русалка знает какого-нибудь настоящего колдуна?..  
Если вызвать русалку было так же сложно, как и Саймона, то Крис начинал понимать Карла. Минут сорок они бегали по берегу под мостом, лили в воду пиво – Карл голосовал за самое дешевое, но Крис решил не рисковать и купил то, что подороже, пусть и в банке – выкрикивали имя Саймона и просили его появиться.  
– Слушай, а ты уверен, что это он был?  
– Он, он, – Крис лежал на причале лицом вниз, закатав рукав ветровки, и шарил в воде длинной веткой, пытаясь нащупать хоть что-нибудь. – Да ты не в рот себе лей, а в реку!  
– Ерунда какая-то, – Карл был категорически не согласен с переводом продукта, но послушно перевернул вторую банку над Влтавой.  
– Он точно должен быть где-то здесь, я думаю… – закончить предложение Крису не дала рука, высунувшаяся из реки и перехватившая его за рукав. – Ой, блядь! – он едва не сунулся вниз, но сумел выпрямиться и удержать равновесие.  
– Не смей лить в мою реку эту мерзость! – возмутился Саймон, появляясь позади Карла, который от неожиданности выронил в воду всю банку. – Вот ведь гад такой, еще и жестянку уронил, – грустно сказал водяной, провожая взглядом упавшую банку.  
– Извините, – Карл втянул голову в плечи и на всякий случай отступил подальше от воды. – Я не нарочно!  
– Вот ты где, – Крис поднялся, вытирая руки об джинсы, – привет, Саймон.  
– И тебе привет, – ухмыльнулся тот. – Как искупался вчера? Понравилась водичка?  
– Прохладновата, – попытался подхватить его манеру Крис, – и грязновата.  
– А я вам что говорил! – важно сказал Саймон, исчез и тут же появился рядом с Крисом. – Зачем пожаловал? И этого мусорщика с собой привел?  
– Да я нечаянно! – воскликнул Карл. – Я тебе самого лучшего пива куплю, если ты скажешь, где Урсула!  
Саймон внезапно расхохотался:  
– Урсула в наших краях бывает так же часто, как зимний ледостав!  
– Но она была, – упрямо сказал Карл, – три с половиной года назад, весной, она здесь точно была!  
Саймон окинул его заинтересованным взглядом, медленно обошел вокруг, осматривая с головы до ног.  
– Глупый человек, – хохотнул он и брызнул на Карла водой из горсти. – Глупый и влюбленный.  
– Эй, эй, – вступился Крис, – не обижай моего друга!  
– Подменыш хорошо выбирает себе друзей, – похвалил Саймон. – Один король чего стоит!  
– Как ты меня назвал? – нахмурился Крис. – Что это значит?  
– Урсула не приплывает сама, – сказал Саймон, снова обращаясь к Карлу, – но ее можно вызвать! У твоего друга есть кое-что, что ей понравится!  
Сердце у Криса сжалось. Неужели он имел в виду ракушку? Неужели Саймон знал больше, чем говорил, и ракушка была действительно чем-то значимым?  
– Мертвое для мертвых, – ухмыльнулся тот и дернул за лямку рюкзака. Крис автоматически прижал рюкзак ближе к себе, – черное для темных, брось в воду, и роза расцветет!  
– Ты понимаешь, о чем он говорит? – почему-то шепотом спросил Карл, и Крис молча кивнул.  
– Он поумнеет, поживет и поумнеет, – хихикал Саймон, – вот умрет – и поумнеет!  
А потом он кинулся ласточкой с причала в воду. Крис и Карл одновременно глянули вниз, но никого не увидели, даже звука от упавшего тела не услышали.  
– Вот последнее было уже слишком, – сказал Крис, всматриваясь в темную воду.  
Карл глянул на него с тревогой:  
– У тебя есть это мертвое для мертвых? Что нужно бросить в воду?  
Крис молча сел на каменный парапет, развязал шнурок на рюкзаке и достал черный бутон.  
– Он имел в виду эту розу. Наверное, нужно бросить ее в воду, и твоя Урсула приплывет, – он протянул цветок Карлу, но тот шарахнулся, как от огня.  
– Нет! Не давай ее мне!  
– Почему? – удивился Крис. – Ты же так мечтал об этом!  
– Да, мечтал, но я не знаю, что ей сказать! Мне нужно подумать, – забормотал Карл, – хорошенько подумать, а ты пока спрячь свою розу! Я должен показать ей свои картины, рассказать, что думаю о ней каждый день, рисую ее, снова и снова… она должна понять! Она должна вспомнить меня, я надеюсь, вот только придумать бы, что сказать ей…  
– Ладно, как я понимаю, знакомых колдунов у нее явно нет, – вздохнул Крис.  
Карл бросил на него рассеянный взгляд:  
– На твоем месте я бы спросил у Элис. Ох, черт, что же мне сказать ей?..  
– Скажи своей русалке, что любишь ее, – предложил Крис.  
Карл даже не отреагировал, развернулся и пошел прочь, к лестнице, что вела наверх, на оживленную улицу. Крис догнал его в три прыжка и пошел рядом.  
– Слушай, да не расстраивайся ты так. Что-нибудь придумаешь!  
– Иди-ка ты на хрен, Крис, – беззлобно послал его Карл. – Побегай по городу, найди свою Охоту. Спасибо тебе за помощь, конечно, но сейчас пойди погуляй, мне нужно серьезно подумать, что сказать Урсуле…  
Крис остановился и постоял немного на одном месте, глядя в спину Карлу. Тот его отсутствия и не заметил, так и шел, разговаривая сам с собой. Рано или поздно он придумает те самые нужные слова – или нарисует их, все возможно. В том, что Карл своего добьется, Крис ни капли не сомневался.  
Он вернулся к мосту, перешел Влтаву и направился к Пражскому Граду. Начал насвистывать себе под нос, потом понял, что именно делает, выругался и прекратил дразнить судьбу. День был солнечный и теплый, так что Крис никуда не спешил. Он пообедал в одном из неприметных трактиров во дворе неподалеку от музея Кафки – для туристов рядом было заведение подороже и покрасивей, а для местных жителей – подешевле и поплоше, но кормили и там и там одинаково.  
Потом он посидел на скамейке и полюбовался на то, как туристы фотографируют фонтан с безумной инсталляцией посредине, а потом купил пачку сигарет и поднялся к Пражскому Граду.  
Чтобы найти Элис, ему пришлось обойти весь собор Святого Вита, с опаской поглядывая наверх: сегодня горгульи вроде бы сидели на своих местах и не двигались, но кто их знает!  
Элис он заметил у западных ворот. Она примостилась на ступеньках и завороженно рассматривала барельеф, покусывая кончик ручки. Крис тоже на него немного полюбовался, но не обнаружил ничего подозрительного и подошел к Элис.  
– Привет.  
– Ой, привет! – она вскочила и обняла его, Крис даже опешил от неожиданности. – А я о тебе как раз думала!  
Судя по ее отрешенному виду, думала она о художественных воплощениях Голгофы в европейском искусстве, но он не стал спорить.  
– Есть минутка? – спросил Крис. Не отвечая, Элис начала закидывать все свои бумаги в сумку, наверное, торопилась покинуть Пражский Град до тех пор, пока еще что-то не случилось. Крис заметил, что царапины от когтей горгулий на холщовой сумке были крупно зашиты темными нитками.  
– Пойдем, – Элис ухватила его под руку и потащила прочь той же дорогой, которой они бежали от разъяренных горгулий, только на этот раз без игры в прятки на чужих газонах. – Где Зак? Вы нашли монеты? А чего ты хромаешь?  
– У него свои дела. Упал сегодня утром. Монеты – и да, и нет. Нужная оказалась в музее… то есть была в музее до тех пор, пока ее оттуда не забрали, – Крис вспомнил, что так и не спросил Бена о портале, но Элис его почти не слушала.  
– Моя бабушка не хочет со мной больше разговаривать. Не понимаю, что я сделала – может, это из-за того, что я помогала вам? Она сердится, говорит всякую ерунду и отказывается объяснять, представляешь? Никогда такого не было, – она решительно покачала головой, продолжая увлекать его вниз. – Хочешь кофе? Я хочу выпить кофе. Бабушка любила кофе, особенно с коньяком, я пыталась угостить ее, но все бесполезно, она больше не хочет говорить!  
Она остановилась перед лотком, на котором торговали початками кукурузы, картофельными чипсами, насаженными на деревянную палочку, и горячими напитками, и полезла в карман за мелкими монетами.  
– Я заплачу, – Крис высыпал на прилавок горсть мелочи и кивнул продавцу. – Два кофе, пожалуйста.  
– Как думаешь, что с бабулей? – Элис внимательно смотрела на него, и Крис пожал плечами.  
– Слушай, мне очень жаль, что у тебя проблемы в семье, но я ничем не могу тебе помочь – никогда не сталкивался со своими родителями, не говоря уже о бабушке с дедушкой…  
– Да нет же, глупый, никаких проблем! – хихикнула она, принимая картонный стаканчик с кофе. – Пойдем в парк, там есть скамейки.  
Они сели между двумя клумбами, на которых пышно цвели астры и хризантемы – горький аромат окутывал все вокруг, и Элис довольно принюхалась.  
– Вообще-то, я хотел тебя кое о чем спросить. Попросить, – тут же исправился Крис. Элис смотрела на него с любопытством. Крис достал из кармана пачку сигарет и предложил ей, Элис удивленно выгнула бровь.  
– Это взятка?  
– Нет, нет, что ты! Я просто хочу спросить… ты находишь вещи, так? Только монеты или что-то еще? Какие-то другие, совсем другие вещи? Например, ты бы могла найти лоскут ткани? Конечно, сложно должно быть найти какую-то ерунду, потому что монеты все разные, и потом, это были очень редкие монеты, но на том обрывке ткани, что я ищу, есть моя кровь – так получилось, не спрашивай, долгая история, – так вот, ты не могла бы найти этот лоскут для меня? Я заплачу, – торопливо добавил он, – сколько угодно заплачу! Сейчас у меня только семьсот пятьдесят евро, но я вроде как нашел постоянную работу, и если все пойдет по плану, смогу заработать еще!  
Элис затянулась сигаретой, задумчиво глядя на него, и Крис заерзал по скамейке.  
– Не я ищу вещи, – в конце концов сказала она, – а моя бабушка. Проще всего с тем, что потерялось совсем недавно: мобильные телефоны, ключи, документы. С твоими монетами было сложнее – они старые и тяжелые, ну, в смысле, у них большая история, понял? Бабуля любит такие вещи, но искать ей их трудно, и мне трудно следить за ней. И в последнее время она со мной не разговаривает, понял? Я, конечно, могу попробовать, – с сомнением сказала она, – но не гарантирую, что получится.  
Крис подумал немного.  
– Твоя бабуля – она призрак?  
– Ш-ш-ш! – зашипела она на него. – Не говори таких глупостей! Да, конечно, вот только произносить этого при ней лучше не стоит! – Элис огляделась по сторонам, будто ее бабушка и в самом деле стояла рядом, и торопливо затушила сигарету. Потом отставила стаканчик с кофе в сторону, вынула из своей сумки лохматую тетрадку, положила ее на скамейку между ними и нашла чистый листок. – Есть что-нибудь острое, чем палец уколоть?  
– Этого не нужно, – Крис размотал бинт и протянул ей ладонь. – Так пойдет?  
– Ага, – она осторожно потыкала кончиком пальца в порез, размазала кровь по уголку листа и закрыла глаза. – Я знаю, как выглядели те монеты, но понятия не имею, что за ткань ты ищешь, – оправдывающимся тоном произнесла Элис.  
– Это, м-м-м… куртка, которую мой друг носил. Тот, с которым я в прошлый раз приходил, ты же помнишь Зака?  
Элис открыла один глаз, зеленый:  
– Так ты его ищешь?  
– Нет! – быстро воскликнул Крис. – У него куртку воры украли! А в куртке документы важные! А я, гм, был рядом и пытался отбить! Вот поэтому на ней моя кровь!  
Она недоверчиво посмотрела на него, потом пожала плечами и снова закрыла оба глаза.  
– Как знаешь…  
Крис пристально следил за ней, допивая свой кофе. Элис сидела неподвижно, будто прислушивалась к чему-то. Ручка в ее пальцах чуть подергивалась, но не опускалась на бумагу.  
– Хм. Странно все это как-то.  
Она нахмурилась, потом покачала головой и начала писать. Крис наклонился ближе, пытаясь прочитать слова, и пораженно охнул.  
«Смерть, – выводила Элис почерком из девятнадцатого века, – смерть придет, и земля содрогнется, ночь опустится, и солнце никогда не встанет, Темносияние придет в мир, слова не будут сказаны, дети не родятся, смерть, смерть, смерть…»  
– Нет! – Элис вскрикнула, отрывая руку от бумаги. Несколько секунд они с Крисом смотрели друг на друга, тяжело переводя дыхание.  
– Ты не знаешь, что такое Темносияние?  
– Понятия не имею. Вот о чем я тебе говорила, – сказала она, трясущимися руками доставая новую сигарету из пачки. – И так постоянно, что бы я ни пробовала искать. Она сердится, что я не понимаю, но не может объяснить. А ты? – она взглянула на него. – Ты не знаешь, что бы это значило?.. Темносияние – это какая-то катастрофа, которая должна произойти, это понятно, но все остальное?..  
Крис не мог ей сказать. О том, что произошло с ним в эти дни, можно было бы еще хоть как-то поведать – это заняло бы много времени, но было выполнимо. А вот объяснять ей то, чего он не понимал сам, раскрывать чужие секреты, строить догадки о чужих тайнах…  
– Понятно, – со вздохом произнесла Элис, – тоже не знаешь.  
Крис, извиняясь, развел руками.  
– Куда ты пойдешь сейчас?  
– На Карлов мост, – ответил он после паузы. Почему-то это казалось верным. Элис докурила, выкинула смятый стаканчик в урну и поднялась на ноги.  
– Я пойду с тобой, ладно? Хочу прогуляться после всего этого. Ох, чуть не забыла, – она вытянула из середины тетрадки исписанный листок, поднесла к нему зажигалку и подождала, пока он не сгорит. – Нельзя оставлять где бы то ни было свою кровь, ты знаешь об этом?  
– Ага, – печально отозвался Крис, – я бы с удовольствием. Только почему-то она сама все время где-то остается.  
Они проболтали о какой-то ерунде всю дорогу: Крис рассказывал, как оказался в Праге, поплутав перед этим по всей восточной Европе, а Элис вспоминала свою бабушку, которая умерла, когда она была совсем маленькой.  
– И, вот ты знаешь, я сначала ничего не ощущала, все было как раньше, а потом мама потеряла золотые сережки, а бабуля пришла ко мне и сказала, где они лежат… это было так здорово!  
– Ты не выглядела довольной, когда нашла монеты, – заметил Крис.  
Она пожала плечами.  
– Это трудно объяснить. Я как будто сама ищу предметы – прохожу все дороги и очень устаю. Ты же об этом, да? – Элис помахала рукой перед лицом. – Да, знаю, выглядит отвратно. Но оно того стоит, как считаешь?..  
Крис не мог ответить на этот вопрос.  
Они поднялись на Карлов мост рядом с Марницей и прошли немного вперед, выглядывая Карла.  
– Он твой друг?  
– Да, мы летом познакомились, тоже забавная история…  
Она покачала головой:  
– Никогда не видела парня. Рик говорит, что он совершенно чокнутый, но смешной.  
– Рик – это твой бойфренд? – осторожно закинул удочку Крис.  
Элис скривилась:  
– Бывший. Здоровенный пуэрториканец, который считает себя богом секса и всех окрестностей. Ужасный тип!  
– Ой-ой.  
– Да нет, на самом деле он не такой страшный, я была с ним в Париже… что случилось? – она заметила, что Крис остановился, и подошла к нему, лавируя в толпе.  
– Что-то дерьмовое, – ответил он и развернул ее так, чтобы она увидела то же, что и он. Картины Карла были на том же месте, что и обычно, расставленные на деревянных подставках, сам Карл тоже сидел на мосту еще более мрачный, чем обычно, а вот скульптура, Святая Людмила, его Милка, она исчезла! Вместо нее постамент прикрывал деревянный навес, на котором скотчем было прилеплено объявление: статуя находится на реставрации.  
– Ох, чувак… – Крис стоял перед ним и не знал, что сказать. – Мне очень жаль…  
Карл поднял на него полные тоски глаза.  
– И все именно сейчас!.. – воскликнул он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. – Ты только представь себе!.. Я пришел!.. А ее нет!..  
– Я очень сочувствую тебе, – серьезно произнес Крис. – Она же вроде и не очень обветшалая была…  
– Да она как новенькая была! – продолжал возмущаться Карл. – Ни одной царапины! Отличная статуя, а они взяли и забрали!  
– Сволочи гадские, – согласилась Элис. – Неужели нельзя составить какой-то график реставрационных работ и вывесить где-нибудь на виду? Чтобы все люди видели и могли как-то морально подготовиться? А то вот так приходишь посмотреть на статую, а ее нет! Безобразие какое-то!  
Карл посмотрел на Элис. Потом достал из кармана порядком обмусоленный косяк и предложил ей, что было знаком безусловного и безграничного уважения.  
– Меня, кстати, Карл зовут. Ну, если вдруг не знаешь.  
– Элис, – она протянула ему руку. – Слушай, я считаю, ты должен пожаловаться куда-нибудь!  
Спустя пять минут они все трое сидели возле постамента злополучной статуи, передавали сигареты по кругу и разговаривали об искусстве, политике и сверхъестественном.  
– Тип, который приходил со мной в прошлый раз – Эрлкениг, – разоткровенничался Крис.  
– Брехня! – Элис широко распахнула свои разноцветные глаза.  
– Долбанные фэйри, – проворчал Карл, – так и есть, чтоб мне провалиться!  
– Вау!.. – она с восторгом переводила взгляд с одного на другого. – Ребят, да вы клевые! Никогда бы не подумала, что с вами будет так интересно!..  
– Да, – сказал Крис, укладывая голову на свой рюкзак, – мы такие!  
– Ты просто слишком задираешь нос, – Карл слегка обиделся на ее последние слова, – вся эта ерунда – Сорбонна, стажировка в Штатах, все эти умные книжки, твоя диссертация… готическая архитектура? Открой глаза и ходи по улицам, вот, что я тебе скажу! Это будет покруче любого университета! Просто смотри куда надо и слушай проверенных людей!  
– Он прав, – подтвердил Крис, выдыхая дым в посеревшее небо.  
– Бабуле вы бы точно понравились! – в восторге произнесла Элис. Карл немедленно захотел узнать, чем так знаменита ее бабушка, и Элис ему с удовольствием рассказала, а Крис тем временем поплыл. Он покуривал травку, но никогда не считал ее чем-то выдающимся – наяву можно было увидеть такие вещи, какие ни в один приход не приглючатся. А сейчас вот его просто унесло с тройки затяжек: он слышал голоса Карла и Элис, видел проходивших мимо людей, чувствовал холод каменного моста. И одновременно с этим его сознание было где-то далеко. Он носился по полям с Дикой охотой, видел, как сгорает дотла деревянный дом на берегу Атлантики, а Зои в длинном белом платье стоит рядом с ним и смеется, и отблески пламени пляшут в ее темных глазах. Он видел раз за разом, как падает на площади и роняет рюкзак, смотрел на стеклянные осколки на мостовой и пытался собрать их голыми руками. Раз за разом он бросал во Влтаву черный бутон, но вместо русалок из воды поднимался Зак, бледный как смерть, и укоризненно смотрел на Криса.  
А потом пришла она, присела рядом и тронула за плечо.  
– Давай, просыпайся, – сказала Вайнона, глядя на него строго и печально. – Вставай, смертный, нам нужно поговорить.  
– Что случилось? – простонал Крис, обтирая лицо руками. Он посмотрел направо, где сидели Элис и Карл, но там никого не было. Картины Карла тоже исчезли, а толпа на мосту поредела. Фактически, он едва мог насчитать с десяток одиноких фигур, которые передвигались быстрым шагом, глядя себе под ноги, будто боялись чего-то. – Что произошло?..  
Вайнона молча смотрела на него. Крис медленно встал на ноги, прижимая к себе рюкзак, бросил взгляд на Старый город и перестал дышать. Прага дымилась. Половина Староместской башни была разрушена, скульптуры на Карловом мосту изуродованы, а город… Крис отвернулся и потер глаза рукой, не доверяя своему зрению. Город умирал. Дома щерились разбитыми окнами, башни и костелы лежали в руинах, а от полузатопленной набережной несло болотом и гнилью. На улицах не было больше автомобилей – их покореженные остовы громоздились на сваях у музея. Люди были одеты в лохмотья, они не разговаривали друг с другом, и никто не обращал внимания на Криса и Вайнону. Фэйри стояла перед ним в платье цвета осеннего листопада и ждала.  
Крис посмотрел на высокий берег, уже заранее боясь того, что там увидит, и охнул от ужаса. Пражский Град не был разрушен, он сиял во всей своей красе, белым пятном выделяясь на фоне тяжелых черных туч, заслонивших небо, и это выглядело настолько ирреально, настолько неправильно, что Крис не мог сдержать дрожь. Малая Страна превратилась в развалины, зловонные и безжизненные, из которых кое-где торчали голые деревья, а над всем этим кружили вороны.  
– Что это? – хрипло спросил Крис и не узнал свой голос. – Это нереально?  
– Будет реально, если ты струсишь, – спокойно ответила Вайнона.  
Крис подозрительно уставился на нее:  
– Что вы имеете в виду? Вы сказали, чтобы я больше не приходил к вам…  
– Солнце садится, – перебила она и посмотрела куда-то ему за спину, – так мало времени осталось.  
– Так скажите, что мне нужно сделать! – выкрикнул Крис. – Скажите хоть что-нибудь! Все вы говорите загадками, а я должен понимать, что вы имеете в виду!  
Вайнона едва заметно нахмурилась и перевела взгляд на него:  
– Вселенная состоит из многих вероятностей, Крис. Одна из них – та, в которой все мы храбро сражались за равновесие.  
– Но? Всегда есть какое-то «но»?  
– Но проиграли, – кивнула она. – Сначала пала Дикая охота. Потом Теневые Братья. За ними Высший Совет.  
Крису это ровным счетом ничего не говорило, но он слушал ее, затаив дыхание.  
– Все крупные города вскоре были разрушены. Америка закрыла границы, пытаясь спастись, и через несколько десятков лет превратилась в миф. Люди воевали друг с другом за еду и кров над головой, воевали с призраками, которые вырвались на свободу, с порождениями тьмы, с ожившими монстрами, с демонами и фэйри.  
– Простите… а что случилось с нами?  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
– С нами, в смысле – со мной, с Карлом, – пояснил Крис, – с Элис, с Беном?  
– Ты умер, конечно же, – сказала Вайнона, словно это само собой разумелось.  
– Сегодня?..  
Она снова посмотрела на небо.  
– После заката. Определенно, ближе к полуночи. Все умерли. У тебя еще остался мой подарок?  
Крис кивнул, не в силах сказать ни слова.  
– Ты должен использовать его вовремя. Слышишь? Не слишком рано или слишком поздно, а только тогда, когда сам поймешь, что пришло время! Слышишь меня, Крис? Слышишь?..  
Ее лицо расплылось у него перед глазами и превратилось в испуганное лицо Карла. Крис вскочил, прижимая к себе рюкзак, и ошалело закрутил головой.  
– Это был сон!.. Мне все приснилось!.. Карл, ты не поверишь, что я видел!..  
Карл не стал его слушать, а бесцеремонно развернул к высокому берегу и Крис увидел, как по мосту несется Дикая охота.  
Солнце зашло, пока он спал, людей на мосту прибавилось, и теперь они все жались к краям, пропуская несущихся коней. Их было немного, с полдюжины, но Крису они показались великанами – как первой ночью, когда они гонялись за ним, чтобы убить.  
– Кто это? – Элис дергала его за рукав. – Ты их знаешь? Не думала, что здесь есть общество исторических реконструкций… ты только посмотри на их костюмы!..  
Крис и так смотрел во все глаза, выискивая знакомый профиль Зака и темные волосы Зои, но не находил. Всадники приблизились и взяли их в кольцо, а любопытные туристы тут же набежали вокруг.  
– Смертный, – сказал светловолосый мальчишка, которого Крис уже видел утром, – ты-то нам и нужен.  
– И с какой это радости? – Крис с вызовом глянул на него. Он наконец узнал голос – этот же юнец требовал убить его при первой встрече. – Твой хозяин меня выгнал, так что хрен я с вами куда-то пойду!  
– Никто и не говорил, что это будет просто, – мальчишка, которого Зак называл Антоном, закатил глаза. Конь под ним гарцевал, копыта высекали искры из камней мостовой, и толпа радостно ахала. Теперь у туристов будет впечатлений на годы, мимоходом подумал Крис, вот только бы эти парни не съехали с катушек и не выкинули что-нибудь. Их было шестеро: четверо мужчин постарше, Антон и девушка с длинными каштановыми волосами, которая просто пожирала Криса глазами. Хорошо хоть гончих с собой не взяли, собаки еще хоть как-то, но вот пантеры и волки странно бы смотрелись посреди города…  
Один из мужчин держал за уздечку седьмого коня, свободного, но оседланного. Крис попятился, вжимаясь спиной в парапет.  
– Нет-нет-нет! Я никуда с вами не пойду! И не поеду!  
– Слышали, что он вам сказал? – выступил вперед Карл. – Проваливайте отсюда!  
Это было отважно, но очень глупо. Может быть, думал Крис, все его знакомые заражались глупостью от него? Или он сам находил себе друзей под стать? Подобное к подобному и все такое?  
– Ну и трудно же с вами! – вздохнул Антон. Он направил коня прямо на Карла, Элис вскрикнула и оттолкнула Карла с дороги, и в то же время Антон схватил Криса за шкирку и затянул на свободного коня. Крис брыкался и пинался, но никак не мог помешать этому унижению.  
– Это похищение! – орал Крис, мешком свисая с седла.  
Толпа аплодировала и улюлюкала, кто-то щелкал фотоаппаратом, а кто-то снимал на телефон.  
– Я никуда с вами не… – он снова заорал бессвязно и громко, когда девица хлестнула его коня по заду, и он понесся вперед. Крис уцепился за что-то пальцами и крепко зажмурился.  
– Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что с вами будет, когда Зак узнает об этом! – прокричал он спустя несколько минут, когда понял, что его жизни ничего не угрожает, а конь скачет так осторожно, словно бы оберегает своего непутевого седока. – Зак, знаете такого? Эрлкениг? Ваш хозяин, ваш король! У него еще есть шлем со здоровенными рогами, видали как-нибудь? Да Зак будет вне себя от злости!.. Вы вообще в курсе, кто я?..  
– И кто же? – вежливо осведомился Антон, придерживая крисова коня. – Не хочешь нормально сесть в седло, кстати?  
– Я не умею ездить на лошади!  
– Ерунда, – он протянул руку, секунда, и Крис сидел как положено, вцепившись в кожаные поводья и обмирая от страха. – А теперь пошел, пошел!  
Он свистнул, и всадники рванулись вперед.  
Странное это было путешествие. Крис знал, что мчатся они по берегу Влтавы, но не видел ничего вокруг. Деревья и здания проносились мутными пятнами, а когда он попытался рассмотреть их поподробней, то у него закружилась голова. Людей он просто не замечал, и думал, что, наверное, они тоже не видят Охоту – только тени да порыв ветра. Конь, на котором он сидел, был реален, и в то же время он был тенью – огромной, темной и быстрой как молния.  
– Куда мы так спешим?! – прокричал Крис, обращаясь к всаднику впереди себя.  
– К хозяину! – отозвался тот.  
– Но он прогнал меня! – он все еще не соображал, какого черта Заку понадобилось отсылать его утром, чтобы встретиться ближе к вечеру. – Эй, вы все не понимаете, мы с ним вроде как договорились: я позову его только если что-то случится!..  
– Ты хотел быть частью стаи? – спросил Антон. – Хотел бы скакать так каждую ночь рядом с королем?  
Крис уставился на него, цепляясь за шею своего коня.  
– Хотел бы, – не дожидаясь ответа, сказал тот. – А ты понимаешь, что для этого нужно сначала умереть?.. Неужели ты готов?..  
Крис не нашелся, что сказать ему.  
Всадники придержали коней у высокой базилики, в которой Крис с удивлением узнал церковь Петра и Павла. Они были в Вышеграде, уже, так быстро?  
– Слезай, – Антон придержал его коня под уздцы, и Крис неловко вывалился из седла.  
– О господи… никогда больше! Это просто пытка какая-то!..  
– Пошли, – не слушая его, молодая всадница схватила Криса за плечо и потащила вперед, в сторону Славин, к усыпальнице. Вокруг царила темнота, но откуда-то падал свет, и можно было различить очертания памятников. Когда от высокого надгробия, которое венчал крест, отделилась фигура и двинулась им навстречу, Крис даже испугаться не успел.  
– Зачем вы пришли? Я вас не звала! Что вы здесь делаете? – набросилась Зои на Антона, и он стушевался перед ней, сразу стал как-то меньше ростом.  
– Я думал, что мы нужны королю… я почувствовал, что…  
– А он здесь зачем? – Зои взглянула на Криса со злостью, и он ощутил острое желание провалиться под землю.  
– Они меня похитили! – воскликнул он. – Я не хотел!  
– Тихо, – выплюнула она и обернулась через плечо. – А может, вы как раз вовремя.  
Антон кивнул, не без удовлетворения.  
– Мы нашли мясную лавку, откуда колдун брал кровь, – негромко начала рассказывать Зои, – нашли морг, из которого пропало тело какого-то бродяги. А потом мой король сказал, что должен отправиться в Славин, и последние пять часов он просто ходит между могил и ищет что-то…  
– Если бы мы могли, то примчались бы раньше, – сказал Антон, – чтобы вы не морозили напрасно свои задницы.  
– Когда-нибудь Эрлкениг все-таки вырежет тебе язык, – шепнула Зои.  
Он пожал плечами и повернулся к Крису:  
– Есть какие-нибудь идеи, смертный?  
– А я-то тут причем, – пробормотал он, – что я должен сделать?.. Не понимаю, что вы от меня хотите?..  
– Он не в себе, – Зои кусала губы и мрачно смотрела на него, – он не справляется, но не может признать этого. Король не должен был тебя прогонять.  
– Да ты что? – так же шепотом ответил ей Крис. – Значит, я все-таки важен? Не просто какой-то человек, который бегает рядом и мешается под ногами? Не собака, которую можно выгнать на улицу, чтобы потом она прибежала снова, виляя хвостом?  
Зои молча сносила упреки – наверное, понимала, что они были заслуженными.  
– Ты мог бы стать неплохой гончей, – задумчиво произнес Антон. – Или даже всадником. Если бы научился держаться в седле. Конечно, на это уйдет лет двадцать…  
– Ну уж нет! Я не собираюсь умирать для того, чтобы присоединиться к вам! – в голос воскликнул Крис, отстранил их и пошел вперед, на одной лишь сиюминутной храбрости. Они остались стоять позади, и с каждым шагом смелость его иссякала, но Крис не мог повернуть назад. Зак бродил между могил и что-то бормотал себе под нос.  
– Привет? – несмело окликнул его Крис.  
Зак повернулся, посмотрел на него и рассеянно махнул белой палкой, которую сжимал в руке. Нет, подождите-ка, это была не палка. Определенно, нет. Крис поежился и осторожно пошел вперед, глядя себе под ноги, чтобы не споткнуться о какое-нибудь надгробие.  
– Слушай, ну я знаю, что ты меня не просто так выгнал, но все равно это было как-то… я, блин, вне себя от злости был, чувак! Думал вообще уехать из Праги! Я понимаю, что ты как лучше хотел, но можно было объяснить?!..  
Зак что-то сказал, обращаясь к статуе крылатой девы, и покачал головой.  
– Ты защищал меня, я знаю, – Крис остановился у колонны и обхватил себя руками. На кладбище было как-то зябко, – спасибо тебе за это, но, блин! Я хочу ответов на свои вопросы! Сегодня я разбил стеклянную штуку, которая досталась мне от родителей, и которая была со мной, сколько я себя помню, а я даже не знаю, имеет ли она какой-то смысл! Я видел такую же у фэйри в Малой Стране, помнишь адрес в посольских кварталах?.. Ее звали Вайнона, и она приходила ко мне сегодня во сне, я заснул на Карловом мосту, и она пришла, сказала, что мы все умрем, если не сможем остановить этого колдуна! Зак! Ты меня вообще слышишь?!..  
– Темносияние, – пробормотал тот, не глядя в его сторону, – кровь и кости, и снова кровь. Заклинания почти расплетены, ты ощущаешь это? – он поднял голову и глянул на Криса, и сквозь Криса тоже, и это было ужасно, просто невыносимо страшно. – Темносияние скоро будет здесь, ты это чувствуешь?  
Крис весь покрылся мурашками, он поднял руку и машинально потер то место на груди, где была метка.  
– Что это значит? – спросил он. – Что такое Темносияние?  
Зак покачал головой. Тень, которая падала от него на тропинку, двигалась и расползалась в стороны.  
– Поймешь, когда увидишь. Он собрал все кости и всю кровь, но я не могу найти его, потому что демон, который помогает ему, очень силен, а Темносияние близко.  
– Эрлкениг, – позвал его Крис, – ты же хозяин Дикой охоты, и ты придумаешь, как все это остановить!  
– Да? – в замешательстве спросил Зак и уставился на человеческую кость, которую держал в руке. Крис не знал, вытащил ли он ее из ближайшей могилы или подобрал в морге, и старательно гнал от себя эти мысли.  
– Мы вместе придумаем! – в отчаянии выкрикнул Крис.  
Зак отшвырнул кость и повернулся к нему, его взгляд стал более осмысленным.  
– Я не хотел тебя прогонять.  
– А я не хотел быть таким, ну… по-человечески глупым? Я даже извиняться не собирался, если что, – Крис пожал плечами и шагнул вперед. – Мир?  
Зак склонил голову, рассматривая его.  
– Странное человеческое качество – оптимизм, – медленно произнес он. – Наверное, Зои была права, – начал он, но не успел договорить, потому что земля затряслась у них под ногами. Каменные надгробия застучали, будто мертвецы пытались выбраться наружу, где-то послышались крики, ржание лошадей.  
– Что это за херня? – прокричал Крис, в ужасе оглядываясь по сторонам. Кладбище ходило ходуном, где-то упала статуя.  
– Держись за меня! – Зак протянул ему руку, Крис шагнул вперед, но в этот же момент что-то схватило его за ноги и дернуло вниз, прямо в разверзшуюся могилу. Он не успел вскрикнуть, не успел уцепиться за протянутую руку: земля обрушилась, и Крис упал в темноту.

 

Болела голова. Ссадина на щеке неприятно ныла. Колено напоминало о падении, разрезанную ладонь будто иголками кололо. Несколько минут Крис наслаждался этой болью: всеми своими ссадинами и шишками, набитыми за последние дни. Они доказывали, что он еще жив, напоминали о человеческом теле, смертном, хрупком, но его собственном.  
Крис медленно начал подниматься и не удержался от стона. К списку повреждений добавились еще и ноющие мышцы – никогда больше он не сядет на коня, никаких скачек верхом, уж лучше гончей!.. Он сел в темноте и попытался осмотреться. Удивительно, но в этот раз обошлось без подвалов – обычный номер в отеле, что показывают по телику: безликий и пустой, никаких вещей хозяев, только кровать, пара тумбочек и тяжелые шторы, закрывающие окно. Номер был большой, но темный, свет горел где-то в холле, и везде царила тишина. Неподалеку на полу валялся рюкзак – Крис схватил его и притянул к себе, наскоро проверяя, не пропало ли ничего. Но нет, все его драгоценности были на месте: семьсот пятьдесят евро, флейта, обломок ракушки и немного вещей, которые просто кричали о прачечной.  
– Что за хрень, – Крис потер рукавом лицо и обнаружил, что ветровка пахнет кладбищенской землей. Тогда он вспомнил свое падение, вспомнил лицо Зака, который пытался удержать его, вспомнил темноту, которая сомкнулась над головой. – Вот дерьмо…  
– Не бойся, – сказал знакомый голос, и Крис уставился в темноту. Ему показалось, что напротив него к стене прислонено огромное зеркало, и отражение беседует с ним; но нет – он моргнул раз, другой, и наваждение исчезло. Его собственный двойник сидел на полу перед ним, скрестив ноги, и спокойно смотрел на Криса. – Тебе никто не причинит вреда. По крайней мере, пока.  
– Кто ты? – хрипло спросил Крис.  
Двойник ухмыльнулся.  
– Можешь называть меня Притель. Они называют так, – он покосился на дверь, – и ты тоже можешь.  
– Очень смешно, – Крис разглядывал его с восторгом и ужасом. Та же самая одежда, взъерошенные волосы, ссадина на щеке, те же голубые глаза, которые Крис каждый день видел в зеркале. – Что ты такое? – решил он зайти с другого бока.  
Двойник вздохнул.  
– Обязательно во всем докопаться до истины, так? А может, я просто твое отражение, Крис, – он подвинулся вперед, – просто тень, одна из многих, ты же со столькими уже познакомился за эти дни. Я горгулья и я призрак, я Голем, я мостовая Старого города, помнишь меня? Я здание и я река, – он наклонился совсем близко и потерся носом о щеку Криса, ласково и отвратительно, – я мосты и я площади, я то, из чего ты состоишь: страх и горечь, потери и дорожная пыль, немного Дикой охоты, немного человеческой жажды…  
– Я не принадлежу Дикой охоте, я жив, – сквозь зубы проговорил Крис.  
– Да ну? – удивился тот. – А метка на твоей груди говорит иначе. Ты еще жив, но ты уже гончая. Есть одно старое заклинание, – прошептал он прямо в ухо Крису, – если убить самого младшего из стаи в канун Дня Всех Святых, то Охота падет…  
Скрипнула дверь, Крис с облегчением отшатнулся.  
– Что вы сидите в темноте? – женщина щелкнула выключателем, и комнату залил свет. Крис сощурился, но через несколько секунд его глаза приспособились к свету. Незнакомка была старше Криса, но выглядела как королева. Ее светло-каштановые волосы волнами лежали на плечах, бежевая юбка, черная строгая рубашка, высокие каблуки, Крис скользнул по всему этому взглядом и сосредоточился на лице. Она была красива, но в глазах у нее пряталось что-то тревожное, какой-то нервный излом портил всю картину.  
– Пани, – его двойник издевательски склонился перед ней, и женщина едва заметно вздрогнула.  
– Прекрати. Ты же знаешь, как я это ненавижу. Ты бы не мог подождать за дверью, пока я поговорю с нашим гостем? – попросила она, подходя к комоду, на котором стоял графин с водой и несколько стаканов.  
– Как пани желает, – Притель снова поклонился ей, и, выпрямляясь, изменил облик: будто волна прошла по знакомому телу и лицу, зеркально отображая стоящую перед ним женщину. – Ты сегодня прекрасно выглядишь, Сара, – сказал он ее голосом и чуть поправил волосы ее рукой, – готовишься к ночному фейерверку?  
– Пошел вон, – велела она. Притель развернулся на каблуках и прошествовал к выходу, не произнеся ни слова больше. Как только дверь за ним закрылась, Сара протянула Крису стакан.  
– Хочешь пить? Бери, я не кусаюсь, – грустно добавила она.  
Крис нерешительно протянул руку и принял у нее воду – в горле действительно пересохло.  
– Меня зовут Сара, – тем временем она опустилась на край постели и смотрела на него с сочувствием. – Прости, что пришлось напугать тебя там, на кладбище. Мне очень жаль, что так получилось, – искренне сказала она.  
– Кто вы такая? – спросил ее Крис без всякой надежды на ответ.  
– Простой человек, как и ты, – она развела руками, – не фэйри, не демон, просто женщина. И мать, Крис. Ты помнишь свою мать?  
Он сжал зубы:  
– Я вырос в приюте. Потом в приемных семьях. Никогда не видел своей матери.  
– Очень жаль, – ее губы страдальчески изогнулись, – а вот моему ребенку повезло. У меня была дочка, Крис, я родила ее, когда мне было восемнадцать. Мой муж обожал нас обеих, души в ней не чаял, все время баловал Валери, покупал ей новые игрушки, а когда она подросла – платья, туфли, она ни в чем не нуждалась. Мы жили здесь, в Праге, когда ей исполнилось тринадцать лет. Мальчишки на нее уже давно начали заглядываться, она была красивая, как цветок! – Сара фыркнула. – Наверное, ты смеешься надо мной, потому что все родители считают своих детей самыми красивыми.  
– Нет, – хрипло сказал он, – нет, не смеюсь.  
– Спасибо, Крис, – серьезно кивнула она, – спасибо тебе за это. Валери любила наряжаться на Хэллоуин. В тот год на ней был костюм чешской селянки: пышная юбка, корсет, фартук и даже чепчик, она все кричала, что будет Маргаритой для своего Фауста, глупая… – Сара всхлипнула, но глаза ее были сухими. Крис по-прежнему сидел на полу и с трепетом ждал окончания этой истории.  
– Они с подружками пошли в Градчаны, у них здесь была какая-то вечеринка. Валери всегда носила телефон с собой, она могла позвонить нам в любой момент, так что я не беспокоилась о ней. Но она не позвонила, Крис. Должна была прийти домой к десяти, но не позвонила ни в одиннадцать, ни в двенадцать. Все ее подружки болтали какую-то ерунду: будто Валери ушла на берег с каким-то высоким мужчиной, который был одет в плащ и рогатый шлем! Это был Хэллоуин, можешь себе представить? Все скачут по улицам, переодетые в чертей и шлюх, и всяких монстров, а моя девочка пропала... Мы обыскали всю набережную – с полицией, потом сами, на следующий день водолазы искали ее тело во Влтаве, но все бесполезно. Она ушла с ним, он что-то сказал ей, и она пошла с ним...  
– И вы думаете, что Эрлкениг забрал вашу дочь? – недоверчиво спросил Крис. – Это же мог быть кто угодно, на дворе Хэллоуин! Вы поэтому устроили все?.. Вы наняли меня через Бена, чтобы я принес вам лоскут от его плаща?..  
– Я не думаю, что Валери ушла с Эрлкенигом, – терпеливо, словно разговаривая с ребенком, сказала она, – я точно это знаю. Дикая охота была в Праге той ночью. Их король забрал мою дочь, как отбирал детей у родителей за сотни лет до рождения Валери. Они фэйри, Крис, люди для них – только грязь под ногами. Они убивают, насилуют, жгут и мучают людей на протяжении тысячелетий, и один ребенок ничего не значит для них!.. Он забрал мою девочку, – успокаиваясь, повторила она, – но больше такого не случится. Я отомщу за всех матерей и отцов, которые потеряли своих детей.  
– Вы не понимаете, он не крадет детей! И не убивает никого, это было раньше, а теперь все изменилось, – путаясь в словах, старался объяснить ей Крис, – они никого не забирают насильно! Дикая охота – для тех душ, которые не нашли покоя при жизни, – всплыли у него в голове слова Вайноны, – просто поймите это! – прокричал он.  
Сара печально смотрела на него:  
– Ты скакал с ними. На тебе печать Эрлкенига, он пометил тебя, чтобы скоро забрать.  
– Да нет же! – проорал Крис, поднимаясь на ноги. – Это все херня, разве непонятно? Если я не захочу, то не пойду с ними!  
– Ты не понимаешь, с кем связался, – она тоже встала, маленькая и хрупкая. – Последние пять лет я ездила по всему свету, пытаясь найти все возможные упоминания о Дикой охоте. Я читала книги, разговаривала с людьми, несколько раз я чувствовала, как призрачные всадники проносятся мимо меня. Я видела их тени. Ты себе представить не можешь, что значит потерять своего ребенка, – она покачала головой, – муж развелся со мной, все родные и друзья решили, что я чокнулась. Но я точно знаю, что права, а это самое главное. Скоро ты и сам сможешь спросить об этом у своего нового друга, Крис.  
– Нет, ты ошибаешься, пожалуйста, послушай меня… он не делал этого! – выкрикнул Крис, но Сара повернулась и ушла, а вместо нее в комнату просочился Притель.  
– А она неплоха, как считаешь?  
– Отвали, – мрачно сказал Крис, снова прислоняясь к стене и соскальзывая на пол. – Тебя приставили следить, чтобы я не сбежал? Вот и сиди молча.  
– Но я не хочу молча, – промурлыкал тот голосом Сары и изменился – Крис изумленно распахнул глаза – в Зои. Не такую Зои, которая приходила в город вместе с Заком – в современной одежде, цивилизованную, нет, это была та Зои, которая скакала с Дикой охотой. На ней была просторная черная рубашка, грубые кожаные сапоги выше колен и больше ничего, ее волосы были распущены, а губы припухли, точно от поцелуев.  
– Такой я нравлюсь тебе больше, смертный? – спросила она ледяным голосом. – Такой ты представляешь меня по ночам? Мечтаешь прикоснуться к моему телу, раздвинуть мои бедра, взять то, что принадлежит только королю?  
– Иди на хрен, – он смотрел на нее с шоком и отвращением одновременно. Он бы очень хотел отвести глаза, но не мог. Ее обнаженная грудь виднелась в вырезе рубашки, коричневая кожа блестела от пота.  
– Я могу стать для тебя тем, чем не стала она, – сказал Притель голосом Зои.  
– И какого хрена тебе от этого будет? Ты служишь ей, – Крис мотнул головой на дверь, – я-то тебе зачем?  
– Я никому не служу, – прорычал демон – да, теперь уже Крис был уверен, что это демон, которого упомянул Зак на кладбище. – Я помогаю – да, но не прислуживаю! Фэйри никому не служат! – его голос заполнил всю комнату громовыми раскатами, а потом снова опустился до вкрадчивого шепота. – Твой друг разве еще не рассказывал тебе об этом? – лицо Зои подернулось рябью, тело изменилось, и через мгновение Эрлкениг уселся на пол в своем привычном облике.  
– О-о-о, – простонал Крис, – только этого еще не хватало!  
– Бедный, потерянный мальчик, который не знает, как выглядели его родители, – сообщил тот голосом Зака, отбрасывая назад темные волосы Зака, смотря его глазами. – Никто не рассказал тебе, что означает ракушка в стеклянной коробке? Никто не объяснил, почему тебя называют Подменышем?  
– Это неважно, – пробурчал Крис.  
– Врешь! – припечатал тот. – Для тебя – важно! Только это имеет смысл! Знаешь, как говорили раньше про непослушных детей? Про тех, которые все время плакали, капризничали, которые кусали грудь и вылезали из люлек?  
– Нет, – Крис хотел вжаться в стену, исчезнуть, заткнуть уши, только не слышать его.  
– Говорили, что фэйри забирают у родителей детей и оставляют что-то взамен – полено, куклу, точную копию человека, у которой есть все, кроме бессмертной души, – Притель задумчиво изучал свои пальцы. – Интересно, как он выпускает когти?.. Впрочем, я отвлекся. Конечно, все это были сказки, придуманные для того, чтобы оправдать высокую детскую смертность в Средневековье и навязать религию – ведь похищают только некрещеных детей! А тебя крестили в детстве, а, малыш? – он резко нагнулся вперед, оказываясь нос к носу с Крисом. – Нет, не крестили, не было такого! Фэйри не оставляют полено в колыбели, что за глупость! Они просто меняют местами детей – прошлое с будущим, настоящее с настоящим! Ты знаешь, сколько настоящих миров существует?! Сколько сегодняшних дней уже прошло, сколько ночей наступило? Никто и никогда не скажет, откуда ты родом, никогда ты не увидишь свою мать, не узнаешь, каким было твое настоящее имя!..  
– Ты фэйри, – Крис сумел выцедить самое главное из его бессвязной болтовни, – ты фэйри, ставший демоном после смерти, или как там это у вас называется…  
– Кого ты спрашиваешь, подменыш? – мягко сказал тот. – Своего короля? Или кого-то еще?  
Он наклонился, будто собираясь поцеловать его, и Крис отпихнул его в сторону со всей силы, вскочил на ноги и ринулся к двери, но она распахнулась ему навстречу. Высокий темноволосый человек хмуро глянул на него.  
– А я как раз шел за тобой. Идем, нам пора ехать. Смотрю, вы тут развлекаетесь?.. – он покосился Крису за спину, и Крис тоже не удержался, посмотрел. Притель валялся на полу и беззвучно хохотал – и он все еще выглядел как Зак.  
– Как вас зовут? – спросил Крис, когда они спускались по лестнице. Похоже, он все-таки обознался – это был не отель, а просто большой дом, то ли еще не обжитый, то ли подготовленный к продаже.  
– Дилан, – неохотно сказал тот. – На всякий случай, Крис – я ничего не имею против тебя лично. Если все пойдет по плану, то ты уйдешь домой целым и невредимым. В твоих интересах слушаться меня и не пытаться убежать, это понятно?  
– Яснее ясного, – сказал Крис. Сейчас он почему-то особенно четко понял, что не справился бы без помощи Зака ни с ожившими горгульями в соборе Святого Вита, ни с призраками в музее, ни тем более с Големом.  
Они спустились по лестнице и встретились с Сарой, которая стояла рядом с машиной. Крис покрутил головой, пытаясь сообразить, где находится. Дилан заметил это и помог ему:  
– Малая Страна. Сейчас немного покатаемся, – он запихнул Криса на заднее сиденье автомобиля и открыл переднюю дверь для Сары.  
Крис обдумывал вариант наброситься на него и заставить остановить автомобиль, но в руках у Сары блеснул пистолет.  
– Ох ты ж, – Дилан поморщился, тоже заметив его. – Я же говорил, что у меня все под контролем, зачем ты взяла с собой оружие?  
– Я доверяю тебе, но не доверяю этим колдовским штучкам, – тихо сказала Сара, достала что-то из сумочки и кинула Крису. – Можешь забрать на память.  
Крис автоматически поймал летящий ему в лицо предмет и с удивлением сжал пальцами лоскут от плаща. Ткань была мягкой, гораздо мягче, чем ему помнилось, и тоньше, переплетения нитей расползались во все стороны, будто кто-то нарочно раздергал их и истер.  
– Все заклинания сломаны, – сказал Притель, который без предупреждения появился на заднем сиденье. Он снова выглядел как Крис, и это было отвратительно. – Посмотри в окно, – он прижался к Крису, заставляя того обратить внимание на город, – и попрощайся, быть может, ты видишь это все в последний раз... Темносияние означает смерть этому миру и начало нового, того, в котором люди займут свое законное место рабов, а демоны воцарятся на Земле…  
– Я не знаю, что он наплел вам, но вы должны послушать меня, – громко сказал Крис, пытаясь обратить на себя внимание Дилана и Сары. – Если уничтожить Дикую охоту, то равновесие нарушится, и может случиться что-то страшное! Пожалуйста, послушайте меня, этого нельзя делать!  
– Слишком поздно, – сказала Сара, – все уже решено. Говори, сколько хочешь, но я сделаю то, что должна.  
– Но вы не понимаете! – воскликнул Крис.  
Притель рядом с ним приложил палец к губам и тихонько хихикнул.  
Мысли у Криса лихорадочно перепрыгивали с одного на другое. Выскочить из машины? Попытаться сбежать? Что они сделают с ним? А что они хотят сделать с Эрлкенигом?  
Пока он размышлял, они уже приехали – Крис заметил, как громадина Страковой Академии осталась по правую руку. Дилан припарковал машину под деревом возле маленького причала и заставил Криса выйти наружу.  
– Ну, и что теперь? – грубо бросил им он. – Будете пытать меня, пока я не позову на помощь?  
– Что-то вроде того, – Дилан сорвал рюкзак у него с плеча, дернул застежки и высыпал все содержимое на землю.  
– Эй, чувак, это мои вещи! – взвился Крис, но Сара направила на него пистолет.  
– Не кричи, а то ведь я могу и выстрелить.  
– Ладно, ладно, – он вскинул руки в воздух и уныло смотрел на то, как колдун ковыряется в его грязных носках. Притель темной расплывчатой фигурой маячил рядом с Сарой, лицо его было скрыто капюшоном. Вскоре Дилан нашел то, что ему было нужно, и сунул Крису в руки флейту.  
– Ты знаешь, что играть.  
– Нет, – Крис помотал головой, – не вариант, я не буду…  
Дилан ударил его кулаком в лицо, потом схватил за куртку и со всей силы вогнал колено в живот. У Криса перед глазами потемнело, он согнулся пополам, хватая ртом воздух.  
– Ты призовешь его, – сказал Дилан, – тебе придется это сделать.  
И для того, чтобы подкрепить свои слова, он снова ударил Криса в живот.  
– Мы попросту теряем время, – Сара переступила с ноги на ногу, каблуки ее туфель стукнули о камни. – Он слишком упрямый.  
– Подожди, – осадил ее Дилан, – сейчас он подумает и поймет: проще будет сделать все, что надо.  
Крис осел на землю, прижимая руки к животу. Он ничего не добьется, если продолжит злить их, он прекрасно понимал это. Внезапно он увидел, что вместе с остальным барахлом Дилан вытрусил из рюкзака и бутон черной розы, который теперь лежал на земле, никем не замеченный. Крис немного приободрился.  
– Ладно, – пробормотал он, сплевывая кровь. Права была Элис, нельзя оставлять ее где попало, но сейчас он не стал задумываться об этом. Крис поднес флейту к губам. Пять дней назад Бен дал ему ее и заставил сыграть простенький мотивчик – это было трудно, но раза с десятого у Криса получилось. Тогда еще он не знал, зачем это нужно – сидя на табурете в подсобке ресторана, таская соленые крендельки из пакета и щурясь на солнце, он и представить себе не мог, чем все закончится.  
– Играй, – Сара наставила на него пистолет.  
– Ладно, ладно!  
Первую ноту он взял слишком высоко, потом заторопился, потом наоборот слишком замедлил темп. Интересно, откуда эта флейта у Бена?.. Как они собирались вызвать Эрлкенига, если бы все-таки убили Криса?.. Или есть еще какие-то способы?.. Притель говорил о том, что Крис уже принадлежит Дикой охоте, все это из-за метки…  
– Даже я слышу, что он фальшивит, – скривилась Сара.  
– Неважно, – отозвался Дилан, – они все равно придут.  
Крис доиграл куплет и опустил руку с зажатой в ней флейтой, оперся об землю, точно для поддержки.  
– Играй снова.  
– Ты же сам сказал, что они и так придут!  
– Нужно повторить на всякий случай, – Дилан взглянул на него сверху вниз, и Крис заметил, что глаза у него были совершенно безумные. Крис снова поднял флейту к губам и услышал стук копыт. Собаки лаяли, свистели всадники, подгоняя лошадей, Дикая охота стремительно приближалась. Крис бросил взгляд на Сару: она вся напряглась, нервно глядя в темноту, откуда доносились звуки, и Крис на какое-то мгновение пожалел ее. В первый раз он и сам чувствовал то же самое, когда вызывал их – безотчетный, слепой ужас, инстинктивное желание убежать куда-то и спрятаться. Они шли лавиной, спускаясь с холма на крошечный участок берега, и Крис понадеялся, что всю их троицу – четверку, если считать замершего неподвижно демона, накроет этой волной и скинет в реку. Он бы даже не возражал искупаться еще раз, если бы это могло остановить надвигающуюся катастрофу.  
Но нет. Эрлкениг придержал лошадь в нескольких футах от Криса, за которым стояли все остальные, Зои последовала его примеру и Карл… тут Крис не поверил своим глазам, потому что Карл тоже был с ними, он скакал на лошади по левую руку от короля, довольно-таки умело управляясь с поводьями. Его глаза широко распахнулись, когда он увидел Криса, но он ничего не сказал. Остальные всадники рассыпались кольцом, гончие носились между лошадей, скаля зубы и старательно обходя стороной Прителя.  
– Что вам нужно? – поинтересовался Зак, не торопясь слезать с коня.  
– Ты сам знаешь, – ответила ему Сара и кивнула Дилану.  
Крис не понимал, зачем понадобилось начинать сейчас эту светскую беседу, но сам же пожалел о том, что она не продлилась дольше, когда колдун повернулся к Прителю и приказал:  
– Убей его, если попытается пошевелиться.  
Тонкая удавка затянулась на шее Криса, и он рухнул на спину, сдавленно вскрикнув. Пальцы его правой руки беспомощно скребли по горлу, а левой Крис сжимал розовый бутон, который все-таки умудрился поднять с земли.  
– Не трогайте его! – выкрикнул Карл.  
Крису удалось немного приподнять голову, и он увидел, что Зои спрыгнула с коня и вскинула свой арбалет, направив его на Дилана. Зак тоже спешился. На нем не было шлема, тени не сплетались в корону над его головой, и одет он был в ту же самую человеческую одежду, что Крис видел на нем в последний раз.  
– Ты можешь убить меня, – спокойно сказал он Саре, которая наставила на него пистолет, – но я хочу знать, за что.  
– Ты забрал моего ребенка! – закричала она, и Крис понял, что вся эта с трудом удерживаемая маска хладнокровия наконец рухнула. – Мою доченьку! Мою Валери! Пять лет назад, на этом берегу, она гуляла с подругами, а ты похитил ее! Я знаю, ты и твоя стая были здесь в тот год, люди видели вас, ты похитил ее и убил, или хуже, – она покосилась на гончих, которые припали к ногам короля и рычали на нее, – ты превратил ее в такую же тварь, какие окружают тебя!  
Зак в задумчивости склонил голову:  
– Я не знаю никакой Валери.  
– Ложь! – проорала Сара. Пистолет в ее руках ходил ходуном. – Ты лжешь, фэйри, и я заставлю тебя заплатить за все! Ей было тринадцать лет! Всего тринадцать!  
– Хорошо, – внезапно сказал Зак и опустился перед ней на колени, будто издеваясь. Крис не мог понять, играет он или серьезно, а Эрлкениг тем временем снова начал говорить. – Убей меня, но не трогай Дикую охоту. Убей, займи мое место, но останови Темносияние.  
Притель тихонько хихикнул.  
– О чем это он? – пробормотал Дилан, обращаясь к демону. – О чем он говорит?  
Сара нервно покосилась на них, но потом снова быстро повернулась к Заку.  
– Убей меня, но не начинай Темносияние, – повторил он, глядя куда-то мимо Сары.  
Зои, которая все это время стояла рядом с ним, издала какой-то сдавленный звук и перевела арбалет, целясь в спину Эрлкенигу.  
– Нет! – захрипел Крис. Невидимая удавка на его горле сжалась сильнее.  
– Нет! – одновременно с ним взвизгнула Сара.  
Притель издал тихое шипение, Дилан повернулся к нему, и в эту секунду, должно быть, Зои все-таки успела выстрелить первой. Арбалет щелкнул, стрела тихо свистнула в воздухе и нашла свою цель.  
– Нет! – закричала Сара и выстрелила из своего пистолета.  
Внезапно Крис понял, что его больше ничего не держит. Не тратя время впустую, он размахнулся и швырнул черный бутон с причала, а потом сел на землю, пытаясь сообразить, что происходит. Карл кинулся к нему, помогая подняться.  
– Ты не ранен? Где болит? Что они с тобой делали?..  
– Все нормально, – отмахнулся Крис, пораженно глядя на то, что происходило вокруг. В отдалении лежал Дилан: стрела Зои торчала у него из горла, кровь толчками выплескивалась на грудь. Он хрипел в агонии, глаза закатывались. Жить ему оставалось считанные секунды. Притель больше не стоял с ним рядом, он носился повсюду расплывчатой тенью, увеличиваясь в размерах, и в конце концов превратился в ураган. Он надвинулся на Охоту и смял ее: люди закричали, волки взвыли, лошади поднялись на дыбы, и тогда огромная воронка стала еще больше. Ветки деревьев полетели в стороны, за ними последовали обломки черепицы, камни, какие-то щепки. Штормовой стеной он отрезал всех тех, кто находился на берегу, от остального мира, и понесся вверх по холму, уничтожая все на своем пути.  
Крис вспомнил о Заке и повернулся к нему, неосознанно подняв руку к груди. Сара по-прежнему держала пистолет в руке, а Зак сидел на земле перед ней, зажимая рану на плече Зои. Всадница бормотала ругательства себе под нос, но, судя по всему, была ранена не сильно.  
– Ты ошибаешься, – говорил Зак, глядя на Сару, – я не видел твою дочь. Я не трогал ее. Я клянусь, этого не было. Останови демона, пока это еще возможно.  
– Ты врешь! – закричала на него Сара. – Ненавижу тебя!..  
– Она убьет его, – прошептал Карл, – эта ненормальная сейчас пристрелит его, и мы все покойники.  
За спиной у них раздался какой-то плеск, и Крис с надеждой повернулся к реке. Карл последовал его примеру и внезапно замер.  
– Боже мой.  
Уложив локти на бетонный пирс, за ними с любопытством наблюдала русалка. Ее волосы были ярко рыжими, огненными, и вода капельками стекала по ним на бледную, почти прозрачную кожу.  
– Ты Урсула? – спросил Крис.  
– А ты позвал меня, – ее голос был похож на хрустальный колокольчик. Урсула подняла руку, в которой держала распустившуюся розу на тонком стебле. – Черные розы, – она прижала цветок к свой щеке, – как давно я их не видела…  
– Это еще кто? – воскликнула Сара, обратив внимание на новое действующее лицо, но ей никто не ответил.  
– Урсула, – тихо сказал Карл, – ты меня помнишь?  
Она задумчиво взглянула на него, водя розой по губам.  
– Карл? Человек, которого я вытащила из воды?  
– Да! – воскликнул он и потянулся, чтобы прикоснуться к ее руке, но остановился на полдороге. – Ты все-таки пришла! Я каждый вечер ждал тебя на мосту у статуи Святой Людмилы! Я надеялся, что когда-нибудь еще увижу тебя!  
– Карл! – она высунулась из воды почти по пояс и обхватила его руками, наклоняя к себе для поцелуя.  
Крис торопливо отвел глаза – ее голая грудь была самой что ни на есть человеческой, а ниже кожу покрывала серебристая рыбья чешуя.  
– Кто она? – требовательно спросила Сара, повышая голос, чтобы перекричать шум урагана, который уже разросся больше Страковой Академии.  
– Ты неправильно задаешь вопросы, – сказал Зак, и она тут же уткнула дуло пистолета ему в лоб, но он, казалось, не обратил на это внимания. – Урсула, ты видела во Влтаве девушку по имени Валери? – мягко спросил он, и тогда Крис все понял.  
– Лесной король! – Урсула тут же отпустила Карла и восторженно уставилась на него. – Что я могу сделать для тебя? Кто эта Валери?  
– Она пропала пять лет назад, в этот день, – Зак прижимал к себе Зои и гладил ее по волосам, а она дрожала в его объятиях и с яростью смотрела на Сару.  
Урсула снова поводила розой по губам.  
– Молодая девушка, совсем еще ребенок?  
– Что ты знаешь о ней?! – воскликнула Сара.  
– Другой человек убил ее и сбросил тело в воду, – сказала русалка. – Плохой человек, он изнасиловал ее, а потом перерезал ей горло. Такая красивая, Валери... теперь я вспомнила! Сестры хотели забрать ее, но было поздно, – она с сочувствием смотрела на Сару, – она стала белым лебедем, знаете, что живут здесь, в камышах?.. Белый лебедь с розовым пером, – Урсула подняла руку, провела по своим волосам и засунула в них черную розу, – у нее были светлые волосы с розовыми прядями, да, точно… странный цвет, но ей так нравилось.  
– Ей нравилось, – эхом повторила Сара. Ее рука бессильно повисла, пистолет выпал на землю. – Я не хотела, чтобы она красила волосы, но она сердилась и все равно все всегда делала по-своему.  
– Не плачь, – серьезно сказала ей Урсула, – у твоей дочери теперь есть крылья.  
Крис только сейчас заметил, что по лицу Сары стекали слезы: она плакала беззвучно, замерев на одном месте и не шевелясь.  
– Валери, – прошептала она. А потом подошла к Дилану – он лежал без движения и уже не хрипел – наклонилась и сняла у него с шеи тонкую цепочку, на которой висел медальон, похожий на крошечное зеркало. – Притель! – позвала она, бесстрашно поворачиваясь к урагану. – Иди ко мне!  
Воронка, зависшая над холмом, замерла на мгновение, будто размышляя, что делать дальше: двинуться на город или вернуться обратно. Зеркальный медальон в руке у Сары сверкнул звездой, когда она подняла его над головой. – Притель!.. – прокричала она и пошла вперед, и воронка выгнулась, накрывая ее. Обломки веток и камней полетели во все стороны, Крис заслонил лицо рукой, но все равно наглотался пыли.  
Через минуту все уже было кончено, и на берегу воцарилась тишина.

 

Урсула снова вынырнула из реки, куда спряталась, чтобы переждать шторм, и плеснула хвостом по воде.  
– Спасибо за цветок, – она снова притянула к себе Карла и поцеловала его. – Не думаю, что мы встретимся еще раз. Не стоит тебе ждать меня.  
– Я рисую картины, – пробормотал совершенно потрясенный Карл. – На каждой из них – ты…  
Она снова улыбнулась ему и брызнула водой в лицо:  
– Ты можешь больше, Карл. Гораздо больше. Я должна уходить, прощай.  
Русалка соскользнула с края причала, и Карл бросился к воде, пытаясь схватить ее, дотронуться напоследок, коснуться рукой…  
– Урсула!..  
Крис отвел от него глаза и увидел, что Зак по-прежнему сидит на земле, обнимая Зои. Дикая охота постепенно подтягивалась к нему, побитая ураганом, но живая. Какая-то гончая лизала руку Эрлкенига, перепачканную алой кровью.  
– А теперь, Кристофер, если тебя не затруднит, отдай то, что ты забрал у меня, – негромко произнес Зак.  
В первую секунду Крис не понял, о чем он говорит, а потом зашарил по карманам, нашел лоскут и осторожно достал его, истлевший и почти невесомый, расправил на ладони и протянул королю.  
– Вот…  
– Спасибо, – поблагодарил тот, коснулся пальцами кусочка ткани и поглотил его, точно зазевавшуюся тень. Заклинания скользнули у него под кожей, уходя под рукав куртки. Одежда начала меняться, Крис как завороженный смотрел за превращением. Зои пошевелилась, и Эрлкениг наклонился к ней, легонько подул на лицо и прошептал что-что. Кровь перестала течь у нее из плеча, и через несколько секунд Зои поднялась на ноги, потянулась, расправила плечи и оглядела стаю, проверяя, все ли на месте.  
Эрлкениг поднялся вслед за ней, весь в черном: плащ окутывал его с головы до пят, рогатый шлем открывал лицо, а в глазах горели огненные искры. Он посмотрел на Криса, потом перевел взгляд на Карла, едва заметно кивнул и направился вверх по холму. Туда, где лежало тело Сары.  
Крис думал, что она умерла, но когда вместе с остальными подошел ближе, увидел, что она еще дышит. Эрлкениг наклонился над ней и вынул разбитое зеркало из пальцев.  
– Я все… сделала правильно?.. – дыхание с шумом вырывалось из ее груди. Светлая юбка была испачкана и разорвана, черная блузка пропиталась кровью и прилипла к телу, волосы растрепались. – Я остановила его?..  
– Да, – сказал он и накрыл ее дрожащую руку своей. – Ты остановила Темносияние.  
– Хо… хорошо, – выдохнула Сара и закрыла глаза. Кровь стекала у нее из уголка рта. – Мне очень… жаль.  
– Сара, – позвал ее Эрлкениг, – я хочу предложить тебе выбор. Твоя дочь мертва, но ты можешь найти ее настоящего убийцу и покарать его. Ты можешь стать частью Дикой охоты и летать вместе со мной по миру, увидеть тысячи ночей, полных звезд. Тебе не будет холодно, но ты будешь носить одежду из кожи и бархата, ты не будешь испытывать голода, но на твоем столе будет лучшее мясо и вино.  
– А… – она повернула голову и взглянула на Зои, – а они не будут… против?..  
– Если ты согласишься, то стая примет тебя. Ты станешь нашей сестрой, и может, когда-нибудь, твоя душа успокоится, – он гладил пальцами ее лицо, и Сара вздрагивала, когда жизнь уходила из нее вместе с кровью. – Ты не станешь лебедем, как твоя дочь, но ты будешь жить, потому что ты хочешь этого.  
– Да, – согласилась она и слабо улыбнулась, – да, я хочу!..  
– Ты больше никогда не увидишь солнечного света и не обнимешь своих друзей.  
– Я согласна, – Сара цеплялась за его руку, точно утопающая, – сделай… это!..  
– Ты не будешь лежать в земле, пока твое тело не съедят черви и кости не сгниют от времени, – продолжал он, будто не слыша ее. – Твоя душа будет носиться над землей, беспокойная в жизни и после смерти.  
– Я согласна! – выкрикнула она из последних сил.  
– Хорошо, – спокойно ответил Эрлкениг, наклонился и поцеловал ее, а когда разогнулся, его губы были в крови. Потом он осторожно поднял Сару на руки и понес прочь, и Дикая охота последовала за ним. Всадники вели лошадей, спешившись, гончие трусили рядом, Зои закинула свой арбалет на плечо и кивнула на прощание.  
– Еще свидимся.  
Крис стоял и смотрел за всем этим шествием, пока темнота окончательно не поглотила их.

 

Маленький кусочек набережной возле памятника Карлу Четвертому на Крыжовницкой площади был пуст в этот час: никаких толп туристов с фотоаппаратами, никаких детей, студентов или просто бродяг. Хотя, если хорошо подумать, парочка последних там все-таки была.  
Крис сидел на невысокой железной ограде, лицом к городу, и наблюдал за тем, как светлеет небо и рассвет медленно поднимается из-за крыш домов. Карл стоял лицом к Влтаве, свесив плечи и безнадежно глядя в темную воду. Они пробыли там достаточно долго и уже успели продрогнуть, но никто из них не хотел уходить.  
– Она сказала, что я могу сделать больше, – пробормотал Карл, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. – Что она имела в виду?..  
– Что такого особенного в картинах? – спросил Крис для того, чтобы просто что-нибудь сказать.  
Карл передернул плечами.  
– Понятия не имею. Но те люди, которые покупали их, они… – он помялся, точно не зная, рассказывать дальше или нет. – В общем, иногда я разговариваю с ними и кое-что выяснил.  
– Что же?  
– Все те люди, которым нравятся мои рисунки, их когда-то кто-то спас. Они попадали в автокатастрофы и оставались живы, в них стреляли, они падали с горы, или на них что-то падало – и они оставались целыми и невредимыми, представляешь?  
– Ага, – Крис глянул на него. – Урсула ведь вытащила тебя из реки, так?  
– Да, – печально подтвердил Карл. – Я напился и упал в воду. Полный идиотизм, знаю, но тогда я сам был идиотом. Болтался с наркоманами, жил на улице – дурные годы, в общем. А потом появилась она, и вот, знаешь, Крис, все изменилось.  
– Ага. Я верю тебе, чувак, – Крис заметил человека, который вывернулся из-за Клементиума и направился к ним. Он шел неторопливо, засунув руки в карманы, будто прогуливался мимо и тут повстречал знакомых. Подумаешь, пять утра! Чем ближе он подходил, тем больше удивлялся Крис – он совсем не ожидал увидеть этого человека здесь и сейчас.  
– Прохладно сегодня, вы не находите? – сказал Бен, останавливаясь рядом с ними.  
Карл в недоумении уставился на него:  
– Здрасьте…  
– Я говорю, ясный рассвет – к морозу!  
– Наверное, – Крис пожал плечами. Народные приметы не были его коньком.  
– Скоро уже зима, – Бен с удовлетворением оглядывал реку, высокий берег и Пражский Град, – снег выпадет, на Рождество опять будет куча народу, туристы понаедут…  
– Бен, – не выдержал Крис, – я, конечно, извиняюсь, но что тебе нужно?  
– А ничего, – он развернулся, прислонился к ограде и ухмыльнулся Крису. – Все просто отлично закончилось, тебе не кажется?  
– Мне кажется, или кое-кто в курсе всего того, что происходило сегодня ночью, – буркнул Карл.  
Бен улыбнулся и пожал плечами.  
– Может в курсе, а может и нет, какая разница? В любом случае, у меня есть кое-что для тебя, Кристофер, – он вынул из кармана сложенный платок – самый настоящий белый шелковый платок с монограммой Б.К. в углу – и протянул Крису. – Лучше не прикасайся к ней сейчас, если не хочешь оказаться на другом краю города.  
Крис медленно развернул платок – Карл бесцеремонно придвинулся к нему и тоже с любопытством уставился на белый лоскут – и обнаружил внутри большую золотую монету, потемневшую от времени.  
– О, – растерянно произнес Крис. – Мне?  
– Ну, не тебе, а одному твоему знакомому, который неосмотрительно пообещал отдать ее некоей девушке, – Бен продолжал глядеть на него и ухмыляться.  
Крис кивнул, понимая, что он имеет в виду.  
– Ты как там, не передумал? – спросил Бен. – А то у меня уже есть желающие снять комнату на втором этаже…  
– Нет, – твердо сказал Крис и помотал головой, – не передумал.  
– Отлично, – голос у Бена тут же стал официально сухим, как всегда, когда он собирался отправить Криса куда-нибудь с очередным безумным поручением. – У меня есть новое задание для тебя. Как только нагуляешься, приходи. Приятно было повидаться, Карл, – он окинул его оценивающим взглядом и предложил: – Ты тоже приходи как-нибудь. Выпей пива.  
– Знаю я ваши варварские расценки!  
– Для друзей – скидки, – подмигнул Бен, хлопнул по плечу Криса и направился прочь, насвистывая по дороге.  
– Это что еще было? – прошептал Карл, глядя ему в спину. – Мне показалось, или он…  
– В курсе всего того, что произошло, и, похоже, его это вполне устраивает, – негромко сказал Крис. Потом он аккуратно завернул монету в платок и нерешительно протянул ее Карлу.  
– Это для Элис. В смысле, она помогала нам, и все такое… я подумал, что ты мог бы отнести ей как-нибудь.  
– Это то, о чем я думаю?.. Портал?..  
Крис кивнул:  
– Именно.  
Карл взял сверток, немного покрутил его в руках и положил в карман куртки.  
Они посидели еще немного. Крис бездумно смотрел на реку, которую солнце, невидимое за крышами домов, уже окрасило золотом. Он чувствовал ужасную усталость, все его синяки снова разболелись, а в голове было так пусто, как никогда. Бен был прав – первое ноября выдалось прохладным, нужно идти домой. Вот только бы выяснить, где его дом.  
Крис наклонился, подбирая валявшийся у ног рюкзак, и вспомнил еще об одной вещи, которую должен был сделать.  
– Ну что, завтракать?..  
– Да, наверное, – Крис нащупал обломок ракушки во внутреннем кармане рюкзака и сжал его в кулаке. – Слушай, ты иди, а я потом подойду, ладно?..  
Карл окинул его пристальным взглядом:  
– Точно придешь?  
– Обещаю, – заверил его Крис, – вот только еще немного посижу здесь – и приду к Терезке!  
– Ты же не собираешься сбежать? – подозрительно спросил Карл.  
– Не-а, – Крис помотал головой. Он никогда еще не был так далек от желания бежать куда-либо, как в этот момент. Он подождал, пока Карл отойдет подальше, а потом разжал руку и посмотрел на ракушку. Провел пальцем по острому краю, заодно заметил, что бинты на руке посерели от грязи, надо бы сменить. Подбросил ее на ладони раз, другой. А потом размахнулся изо всех сил и забросил ракушку во Влтаву. Посмотрел немного на то место, куда она упала, и развернулся, чтобы догнать Карла, но тут высокая тень отделилась от Староместской башни, и знакомый голос сообщил:  
– Кажется, у нас осталось еще одно незаконченное дело.  
Крис вскинул голову вверх, отыскивая его взглядом. Зак снова был в своей обычной одежде: джинсы и кеды, и мятая футболка под курткой. Он спустился по лестнице вниз и остановился рядом, не выходя на солнце. Из-под арки, прячась в тени, показалась Зои. Она махнула Крису рукой, но ближе не подошла.  
– Привет, смертный!  
– А где все остальные? – начал озираться по сторонам Крис. – Где твоя свита? Где она?..  
Он не назвал имени Сары, но Зак и сам все прекрасно понял.  
– Она привыкнет. Все привыкают, рано или поздно.  
– Да уж, – буркнул Крис. – Так что там за дело?  
Зак поднял руку и положил ему на грудь, и пока Крис ошеломленно думал, что бы это значило, объявил:  
– Я забираю метку.  
Ничего не произошло – ни фейерверков, ни взрывов, река не вышла из берегов, земля не раскололась. Крис нахмурился, потом почувствовал, что кожу на груди едва заметно закололо, а потом и это прошло.  
– И все?..  
Зак пожал плечами.  
– Ты же мог это в любой момент сделать, так?.. Эта штука, которая была в том доме, этот демон, Притель, он сказал мне, что я был почти частью Дикой охоты, ты знал это и рисковал?.. Есть такое заклинание, он сказал, что если бы я тогда умер…  
– Просто думал, что ты можешь пригодиться.  
– И как, пригодился? – с горечью выплюнул Крис.  
– Мы пробовали найти твоих родителей, – сказал Эрлкениг, и у Криса перехватило дыхание. – Когда пытались понять, почему Дилан и Сара выбрали тебя, почему ты так важен для Бена.  
Крис вскинул рюкзак на плечо и спрятал руки в рукава. Он понял, что ужасно замерз.  
– Притель сказал мне, что я Подменыш. Это правда?  
– У детей, которых поменяли фэйри, всегда есть какой-то подарок на себе или с собой, – медленно произнес Зак. – Это может быть родимое пятно, прядь волос светлее или темнее, или какой-нибудь предмет: пеленка, горсть монет, кубок, какая-нибудь игрушка. Ее нельзя потерять, нельзя забыть, она все время находится и следует за человеком всю жизнь.  
Крис хмуро уставился на Влтаву:  
– Я выбросил свою ракушку в реку.  
Зак кивнул:  
– Тоже выбор. Каждый имеет право выбирать, а в людях это заложено сильнее всего. Сегодня ночью люди снова выбрали жизнь вместо смерти, значит, так тому и быть. Будет еще много ночей для Охоты, мы еще не раз попируем на высоком берегу. Но тебе лучше не рисковать так больше.  
– Я думал… – начал Крис, но тут Зои окликнула Эрлкенига:  
– Любимый! Поторопись, солнце почти взошло!  
– Сейчас иду! – ответил ей Зак и снова повернулся к Крису. – Твое время еще не наступило. Ты хочешь пойти с нами, но я не имею права забирать тебя, потому что, может быть, когда-нибудь, твоя душа отыщет покой на земле. Может быть, ты еще найдешь место, которое станет своим домом. Я не заберу тебя, потому что ты должен жить… Но ты имеешь право выбрать сон или реальность, – и не успел Крис открыть рот, не успел моргнуть, как Эрлкениг толкнул его с берега, сильно, больно, толкнул куда-то в темноту, спиной вниз. Крис заорал и подавился своим криком.  
Он стоял на подоконнике в мастерской Карла, упираясь руками в проем, а внизу текла река. Темная как ночь, с яркими искрами вечерних огней, такая, как глаза хозяина Дикой Охоты, если смотреть в них близко-близко.  
Крис слышал голоса на лестнице так же четко, как и несколько дней назад; он помнил, что Карл отправился к своей соседке за лекарством, и что вот-вот дверь откроется и тот войдет. Крис знал это так же точно, как знал, что стоит ему отвернуться, слезть с окна и лечь в постель, как он тут же забудет, что случится потом. Забудет Бена раз и навсегда, забудет Сару и Элис, и все то, что узнал о своих родителях, забудет Зои и Зака, встречу с Големом на темной улице возле берега, забудет Вайнону и тот страшный мир, разрушенный и умирающий, который она показывала ему на Карловом мосту, мир после Темносияния. Забудет все чудеса и кошмары, ветвистые рога на шлеме Эрлкенига, оживших горгулий с собора Святого Вита и то, как сидел на берегу Влтавы в ожидании смерти. Забудет, как держал в руках стеклянные осколки, забудет привидений в Национальном музее, забудет Урсулу, забудет, как несся с Дикой охотой, сидя на коне…  
В какой-то вселенной, думал Крис, в каком-то из настоящих миров, в какой-то из его собственных жизней всего этого нет и никогда не было.  
Голоса становились все громче и громче, люди приближались.  
Крис закрыл глаза и шагнул вперед.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Улица Бенедиктская](https://archiveofourown.org/works/825942) by [Vanda_Kirkova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanda_Kirkova/pseuds/Vanda_Kirkova)
  * [Бекки](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592717) by [Owl_Boo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Boo/pseuds/Owl_Boo)
  * [Благословенный](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592774) by [Owl_Boo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Boo/pseuds/Owl_Boo)
  * [«Как тени от качающихся веток...»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592894) by [Owl_Boo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Boo/pseuds/Owl_Boo)
  * [Камень святого Онхо](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718554) by [Owl_Boo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Boo/pseuds/Owl_Boo)
  * [Ее Король](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768625) by [Seriousmindedgeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seriousmindedgeek/pseuds/Seriousmindedgeek)




End file.
